Construindo um destino só meu
by Tamy-chan2008
Summary: Uma garota aparece nas florestas de forks e encontra a familia cullen que retornou apos alguns seculos.O que a presença de uma misteriosa humana com caracteristicas incomuns vai trazer a esta familia?
1. Chapter 1

Oiee ^^.Esta é minha primeira historia entao peguem leve comigo Xb. Só tinha um rascunho da historia e fiz o melhor que pude espero que gostem.

Os personagens de Twilight(crepusculo) citados no texto não me pertencem e sim a Stephanie Meyer que é o genio por traz desta maravilhosa historia.

A historia é uma narraçao de fatos que aconteceram no passado por isso a semelhança com um diario.

Este é só um capitulo teste para saber como vai ser a recepçao á historia capitulos mais logos serao postados de acordo com a recepçao a historia.

Cometem por favor ^.^/

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Não fazia idéia de onde eu estava e como havia chegado aqui. Aparentemente estava em uma floresta fria e escura com uma fina névoa que cobria o chão molhado pela chuva que caía fina e constante.

O lugar era aterrorizante. Conseguia ouvir os animais correndo para se proteger da chuva floresta adentro e só de imaginar um encontro com algum deles sentia arrepios. Não podia ficar ali parada esperando que algum deles acabasse me encontrando, então comecei a correr.

Não foi agradável. O vento estava congelante e eu mal consegui sentir meus pés tocando a grama ou ver o que estava a minha frente. Só corria por instinto, apenas para fugir de um perigo invisível. Continuei correndo nem sei por quanto tempo mais, só seguindo por entre as árvores sem um rumo definido. Enquanto subia uma colina mais íngreme avistei luzes artificiais e consegui distinguir o formato de uma casa alta no meio da floresta, então parei e fiquei observando por um tempo enquanto minha mente voltava à realidade.

Vagarosamente comecei a analisar minha situação. Primeiramente era óbvio que estava perdida. Nunca tive duvidas de que não conhecia aquele lugar. Segundo, estava morrendo de frio e era provável que a morte realmente seria meu destino se continuasse a vagar sem rumo por aquela floresta. Precisava de ajuda e aquela luz era minha única esperança então segui até a casa que se erguia como um oásis no meio de um deserto. Cheguei perto mais tive o cuidado de me manter escondida antes de solicitar ajuda. A casa era simples mais muito bonita a meu ver. Parecia bem cuidada, quente e confortável, o que me agradou mais ainda. Fiquei observando algum tempo mais não havia sinal algum de movimentação.

A casa parecia deserta. Não ouvi ruído algum ou qualquer sombra passar pelas largas janelas iluminadas. Era estranho pensar que a casa poderia estar abandonada já que tudo parecia tão organizado e bem cuidado. Já estava desistindo e quando me virei para dar uma ultima olhada antes de tentar achar outro lugar vi uma sombra na janela que dava para floresta praticamente na minha direção. Tinha absoluta certeza que meio segundo atrás a sombra não estava lá e a casa parecia absolutamente vazia. A sombra parecia olhar na minha direção. Era sinistro achar que ela ou ele poderia me ver encolhida no escuro, mas tinha a sensação que olhava direto nos meus olhos esperando alguma coisa.

Pela primeira vez pensei na possibilidade de que pessoas que morem no meio de uma floresta sinistra talvez não fossem boa gente e muito menos pessoas amigáveis. Mas ficar naquela floresta e morrer congelada não era uma opção então decidi me revelar e acenar para o vulto, apesar de ter a sinistra certeza de que ele ou ela já tinha me visto . O vulto acenou de volta e desapareceu dentro da casa. Pouco tempo depois apareceu a porta e veio andando em minha direção. A lua estava encoberta pelas nuvens e me impedia de ver o rosto de quem saíra da casa. Hesitante, me afastei um pouco e o vulto parou e estendeu a mão para mim. Então a chuva diminuiu e a lua iluminou o rosto dele. O vulto era uma mulher belíssima. Cabelos castanhos e levemente ondulados com um pela translúcida que parecia refletir a luz da lua por toda a floresta. Maravilhada andei na direção dela estendendo minhas mãos frias até conseguir tocar as dela. Tive a esperança de que a mais bela dos anjos do senhor viera buscar minha alma assustada e perdida.

O anjo tinha os olhos dourados e vívidos. Com uma voz doce e angelical ela me consolou: -"Pode descansar agora criança, vai ficar tudo bem". Fechei meus olhos e me deixei ser engolida pela inconsciência e mergulhar em um sono tranqüilo e reconfortante sem me preocupar com mais nada alem de descansar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se gostaram comentem que eu coloco o resto da historia em um capitulo mais longo dessa vez ^^

bjOkas e espero que tenham gostado.


	2. Chapter 2

Tinha alguma certeza de que estava morta, mas tinha algo errado. Quando abri os olhos estava deitada em uma cama quente e confortável . O quarto em que estava era branco e uma fraca luz que vinha da janela deixava a cena angelical e confortável .Bem o erro não estava exatamente aí. Poderia estar no céu ou onde quer que se vá depois de morrer. O que não fazia sentido se eu realmente estava morta era sentir fome e dor na minha mão esquerda. Me mexi um pouco e olhei para minha mão dolorida e vi uma atadura branca e uma especie de tubo presa a ela. Bem talvez eu não estivesse morta no fim das contas. Olhei ao redor e encarava o teto tentando lembrar do que realmente aconteceu noite passada. Acho que estava perdida na floresta e avistei uma casa e depois......bem depois vei o anjo. As informações não era muito esclarecedoras. Olhei ao redor e então percebi a presença de outra pessoa no quarto. Sentei abruptamente na cama e senti minha cabeça girar. Era o anjo que havia visto noite passada.

__"Você é realmente um anjo?", foi a primeira coisa que me veio a mente quando olhei a bela figura a minha frente. O anjo de cabelos castanhos e olhos dourados que me salvou daquela floresta fria e escura. Era mais bonita ainda vista de perto. Ela sorriu e sua voz era tão doce quanto seu rosto.

__"Não queria. Você se perdeu na floresta ontem não é? Eu te encontrei e te trouxe para dentro. Você está se sentindo bem? ".

__"E-Estou", eu gaguejei alguns segundos atrasada ainda tentando digerir minha situação.

__"Ainda bem. Qual o seu nome?"

Eu parei por algum tempo. Pensei mais nada me vinha a mente. Parecia que tinha me perguntado algo impossível de responder como qual é a origem do universo ou sei lá, então me apavorei.

__"Eu não sei", era a única resposta que poderia dar. Apoiei minha mão livre de do esparadrapo na minha testa tentando me lembrar de qualquer coisa que poderia ter acontecido antes de eu ter acordado naquela floresta. Era tudo um borrão. Era como se tivessem apertado o botão de deletar em cima da minha vida. Não sabia meu nome, de onde vim, nem minha idade! Era atordoante ficar tão perdida. Olhei chorosa e perturbada para o anjo ao meu lado que parecia tão preocupada com meu desespero quanto eu.

__"Calma queria", o ano me consolou, "tudo vai ficar bem. Tente descansar agora, você passou por muita coisa ontem depois de se acalmar vai conseguir se lembrar." Ela me deitou gentilmente de volta na cama e eu fiquei lá encarando o teto tentando entender o significado ou motivo do branco completo da minha vida enquanto o anjo ao meu lado tentava me consolar.

Acordei ainda meio zonza e com o corpo doendo depois de ter dormido sei lá quanto tempo. Mas tive tempo para pensar e absorver alguma coisa mas tinha a sinistra sensação de que ninguém poderia responder a pergunta que o anjo me fizera algumas horas atras. Acho que não poderia encontrar que me dissesse o que aconteceu para que eu viesse parar naquela floresta. Tentei rejeitar esse sentimento bobo e pensar nas possibilidades. Talvez tenha sobrevivido a algum acidente ou fugido de um sequestro e devido a algum acidente tenha perdido a memória. Automaticamente comecei a apalpar minha cabeça procurando algum hematoma mas não encontrei nada. Já estava tentando encontrar outro motivo para a amnésia quando a porta abriu e o anjo (ainda não conseguia abandonar a ideia de que ela era um anjo) entrou com uma bandeja cheia de frutas e coisas que se come no café da manha disse um rápido bom dia e sorrindo para mim colocou a bandeja no meu colo .

__"Aposto que deve estar morrendo de fome. Você dormiu bastante."

Meu músculos doloridos confirmavam o que ela dizia.

__"Já se sente melhor?", ela me perguntou com um tom de preocupação naquela voz angelical.

__"Quem é você?"

Minha voz saiu rouca e foi até doloroso falar. Ela me deu um copo d'água que estava na bandeja e eu bebi numa golada só. Me surpreendeu o tamanho da minha sede, devo ter dormido mais tempo do que imaginei.

__"Meu nome é Esme Cullen"

__"E onde eu estou?"

__"Você está em Forks no estado de Washington querida"

Era assustador estar tão perdida e não saber se estava ou não longe de casa.

__"Você consegue se lembrar de alguma coisa de antes de você ter chegado nesta floresta?", Esme me perguntou.

__"Não", eu disse extremamente decepcionada e triste por ser uma completa estranha a mim mesma.

__"Não se preocupe, vamos achar sua família e resolver esta confusão."

Esme tentava me tranquilizar mais aquela sensação de que ninguém poderia ajudar ainda estava presente. Mas Esme estava desposta a me ajudar e o que mais eu poderia fazer além de mostrar respeito por que salvou minha vida e estava disposta a me ajudar.

__"Muito obrigado Sra. Cullen.", eu estava tentando ser educada e o mais grata possível por ela estar me ajudando mas ela me pareceu surpresa com meus modos e até intrigada com minha calma, mas eu não poderia demonstrar desespero e parecer uma criancinha dando mais trabalho para Esme, eu deveria me dedicar a tentar lembrar do que aconteceu antes de entrar naquela floresta. Esme pareceu que ia dizer alguma coisa mas um batida na porta a interrompeu. Outra voz angelical falou atras da porta

__"Ela já acordou?"

__"Sim", Esme respondeu, "pode entrar Alice".


	3. Chapter 3

Terceiro capitulo gente ^^

E só lembrando que os personagens citados na historia foram criados por Stephenie Meyer e eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre eles.

Espero que gostem ^^

* * *

Já deveria esperar por isso. É claro que os filhos e filhas de Esme deveriam ser tão bonitos como ela. Alice tinha os mesmos olhos dourados de Esme mais tinha o cabelo preto e curto. Era baixinha e me parecia uma pessoa muito animada e calorosa. Quando ela caminhou até mim parecia uma bailarina exibindo seus passos. Sua beleza era mais infantil do que a de Esme, que me transmitia um sentimento materno, mas era tão impressionante quanto. Não dava pra acreditar que uma pessoa pudesse ter uma pele de aparência tão macia! Ela foi graciosa e sorridente quando se dirigiu a mim e me perguntou se estava me sentindo bem. "S-Sim. Obrigado srta." Acho que me esqueci um pouco de como se fala também. Não consigo deixar de gaguejar como uma bobona! Mas era meio difícil manter a concentração perto delas é como se ao olhar naqueles olhos dourados toda a minha mente fosse desviada de mim e eu só visse aquele olhos dourados. Bem acho que Alice não gostou muito de como falei com ela. Sabe, como Esme me passava um tipo de calor materno não tive muitas duvidas ao me referir a ela como senhora, mais a bailarina a minha frente parecia jovem de mais para ser casada mais parece que ela não entendeu minha intenção porque me olhou de cara feia (não que isso fosse de fato possível já que ela era tão bonita quanto Esme) e disse "Pareço tão velha assim?" e deu uma risada que me lembrou o som de pequenos sinos. "M-Me d-desculpe eu não quis ofendê-la, eu só...." "Não precisa se desesperar.", ela riu da minha reação exagerada e tentou se explicar "Foi brincadeira, não se preocupe, me chame só de Alice. É melhor assim." Eu assenti envergonhada e disse baixinho "Tudo bem Alice.". Ela deu mais um sorriso e se dirigiu a Esme. "Posso chamar o Carlisle? Ele está meio inquieto. Quer examiná-la." Esme olhou para mim e começou a explicar que Carlisle era seu marido e também era médico e foi ele que cuidou de mim enquanto estive desacordada.

-"Vou chama-lo para examinar você melhor agora que acordou. Tudo bem?". Esme estava sendo gentil mais cautelosa também ao me pedir permissão para deixar Carlisle entrar. Parecia preocupada com minha reação mas dei a resposta que mais me pareceu adequada e grata ao mesmo tempo.

-"Tudo bem. Gostaria de agradece-lo por ter cuidado de mim também."

Não sei se é possível sempre dar a resposta errada. Não acertei uma! Achei que esta seria a melhor e que mostraria que estou grata a eles mais Esme me olhou preocupada e meio triste ao mesmo tempo para mim. Acho que não estava escondendo o medo e a angustia que a amnésia me traziam muito bem. Esme sabia e tenho certeza que conseguia ver através de mim com aqueles olhos dourados. Ela desviou o olhar e se dirigiu a Alice autorizando a entrada de Carlisle.

Bem a essa altura já tinha certeza que as pessoas da família Cullen eram muito bonitas, mas era difícil se acostumar com o brilho e a beleza que eles irradiavam quando apareciam para mim. O Sr. Cullen obviamente era muito bonito. Seus cabelos eram loiros e curtos, tinha pele translúcida e de aparência macia e delicada como a de Esme e Alice mas o dourado de seus olhos eram um pouco mais escuros mas não menos hipnotizantes.

-"Olá senhorita", ele sentou na borda da cama e ficou me olhando, -"Você se sente melhor hoje?". Se Esme me parecia uma mãe ele definitivamente era o pai. Era como se cada um tivesse uma aura que caracterizasse um tipo de dom natural. "S-sim. E muito obrigado por cuidar de mim e me acolher em sua casa Sr. Cullen". Eu falei nervosa e muito rápido mais acho que ele entendeu. Vi um relance dos olhos preocupados de Esme no rosto dele mais não tenho certeza. Quando olhei de novo não havia mais nada.

-"Posso te tocar?", ele perguntou calmamente e eu assenti,"Esta sentindo alguma dor ou mal estar?" ele me perguntou formalmente enquanto segurava meu pulso. Ele usava luvas mais pude sentir que suas mãos estavam frias. Talvez esteja frio lá fora. Mas não tem como eu me lembrar em que mês estavamos para saber a estação do ano.

-"Não. Eu me sinto bem fisicamente."

-"Mas?",Carlisle me incentivou a continuar meu relato claramente incompleto.

-"B-Bem eu não me lembro de como vim parar aqui. É estranho. Não lembro nem mesmo do meu nome ou minha idade. Está tudo em branco."

-"Você pode ter sofrido algum trauma na cabeça. Gostaria de leva-lá ao hospital para exames mais completos. Tudo bem?"

-"C-Claro", eu concordei profundamente agradecida mais meio envergonhada por dar tanto trabalho a eles,mas mesmo assim eles pareciam dispostos a cuidar de mim sem nem saber quem eu era. Bem isso nem eu mesma sei então não posso dizer se sou confiável ou não. "E mais uma vez obrigado Sr. Cullen.". Carlisle deu um meio sorriso e saiu do quarto então Alice se virou para mim e disse "Bem é melhor trocar de roupa então! Não pode sair de pijama daqui." Ela sorriu para mim e parecia bem animada com a ideia de "trocar de roupa". Reparei que usava um pijama de mangas compridas e calças. -"Consegue se levantar?" Esme perguntou gentilmente para mim. -"Acho que sim", eu respondi meio insegura quanto a firmeza das minhas pernas. Ela tirou a fita branca da minha mão e pude ver que na verdade eu estava recebendo soro e tinha uma agulha bem dolorida, agora que a notei, presa embaixo dela. Claro que dormindo não poderia me alimentar e o soro era a única solução. "Eles realmente pensam em tudo" eu pensei impressionada com o que aquelas pessoas faziam por uma estranha. Coloquei as pernas par fora do colchão e tentei me levantar mais não deu certo. Só me sustentei por alguns segundos antes de cair. Esme me segurou e impediu minha queda.

-"D-Desculpe", eu gaguejei envergonhada.

-"Não precisa se desculpar querida. Você ficou muito tempo deitada é normal ficar com as pernas fracas."

Esme me ajudou e quando consegui ficar de pé Alice me mostrou o banheiro e disse aonde ficava as coisas que iria precisar para meu banho. O banheiro era lindo e tinha uma banheira de mármore branco com pés de gato. O banheiro era amplo e muito limpo. Parecia que nunca fora usado. Tomei meu banho rapidamente e saí enrolada no roupão que Alice deixou pendurado. Quando passei para o quarto as duas estavam admirando um lindo vestido tomara que caia branco e verde com flores penduradas na parte de cima para segurar melhor o vestido. Também tinha um colar na cama e sandálias baixas que prendiam no tornozelo com cordas. Alice se virou para mim e me perguntou o que achava do vestido. "É lindo. Você vai ficar muito bonita", e ia mesmo o conjunto era muito bem bolado. Alice sorriu para mim e disse que o vestido era para mim . "N-Não precisa! Se tiver uma roupas velhas que eu possa usar já está muito bom!"

-"Não mesmo!", Alice protestou nervosa."Você vai ficar linda! Vamos vestir logo, quero ver você nele!". Ela falou tão decidida que concordei meio assustada até. Ela me explicou como colocar a roupa e fui ao banheiro me vestir. Fiquei meio atrapalhada e não consegui colocar as sandálias e quando saí Alice estava radiante. "Você está linda! Eu não disse Esme que ela ficaria perfeita?" Esme sorriu e Alice colocou um espelho a minha frente. Minha primeira reação foi de surpresa. A moça refletida no espelho deveria ter uns quinze ou dezesseis anos meio baixinha e com a pele um pouco bronzeada mais nem de longe tão reluzente e bonita quanto a dos meus salvadores. Tinha o cabelo liso ate um pouco abaixo dos ombros e estavam molhados. Tinham um tom de castanho escuro. O corpo era delgado, os olhos castanho escuro e lábios bem desenhados. Olhei para trás procurando a moça refletida no espelho e o reflexo da moça fez o mesmo. Então percebi. Era eu refletida no espelho. Primeiro veio o espanto e depois a tristeza. Era patético não reconhecer o próprio rosto no espelho, ser uma estranha a si mesma. Esme e Alice deviam me achar digna de pena, mas quando olhei para elas elas me encaravam, atentas a minha reação, esperando que dissesse alguma coisa eu acho, então disse a primeira, e mais patética, coisa que veio a minha mente. "O vestido é realmente bonito." e acho que essa foi de fato a pior resposta do dia. Nenhuma das duas mostrou uma reação significativa o que me preocupou mais ainda.

Esme deu um meio sorriso e Alice pareceu agradecida com o elogio. Nada mais. Ficamos em silencio um pouco até Esme quebra-lo. "Vamos então? Carlisle deve estar nos esperando." Então saímos do quarto ao encontro de Carlisle no andar de baixo.

* * *

Bem este capítulo demorou um pouco já que to em semana de prova da facul e os minutos que tive pra respirar usei pra escrever e aliviar o stress. Gostaria de agradecer imensamente as pessoas que deixaram reviews elogiando a história. Realmente incentiva a gente a escrever. Obrigada ^^

Bjokas para:

-LaaVictor

- TatayaBlack

-HMSanches

- Mandinha Chan

Obrigada pelas Reviews ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tah aí mais um cap ^^ espero que gostem to realmente animada com recepção da historia nem imaginei que alguém ia querer ler!**  
**

Obrigada pelo apoio gente! Bjokas e boa leitura \o/ e desculpe os erros de português nunca foi meu forte ^.^''....

* * *

Saí do quarto com algum receio do que poderia encontrar no andar de baixo. Talvez mais Cullens radiantes e perfeitos que me fariam parecer uma patinha desengonçada. Tá certo que a figura no espelho que acabei de ver não era tão horrível assim mas qualquer coisa no mínimo "bonita" se torna insignificante perto deles.

Esme não precisou me ajudar a descer já que conseguia andar normalmente agora mais ela ainda parecia alerta a algum deslize. Alice vinha atrás de mim arrumando algumas mechas do meu cabelo. Me espantava o quanto ela ligava para isso, mas eu gostei muito do vestido e não me incomodei muito já que me sentia um bonita, mas nada que adiantasse muito perto delas.

Aquela sensação de estar no céu estava presente no andar de baixo também. A sala era ampla e com um piano maravilhoso que completava a perfeita disposição dos móveis. Também havia um tela de tevê enorme e um sofá branco onde Carlisle estava apoiado nos esperando e, como eu suspeitava, havia mais uma figura perfeita ali perto do piano. Era um homem loiro e de estatura média que se mantinha em uma posição estranhamente rígida e com o rosto meio preocupado ou zangado, não sei dizer. Ele olhava para mim com os olhos dourados que eram a marca daquela família pelo que eu posso ver. Todos deviam ter os belos olhos de Esme e Carlisle. Ele me encarava enquanto eu descia a escada,mas em seus olhos havia um brilho estranho, quase animalesco. Tive a impressão de encarar um animal selvagem nervoso e me lembrei do medo que senti enquanto corria na floresta antes de chegar aqui para evitar os animais. Desviei o olhar rapidamente, olhei para Carlisle e disse: _"Desculpe a demora Sr. Cullen."

_"Não se preocupe querida." ele disse, então ele se virou para o homem loiro apoiado no piano e o apresentou.

_"Este é Jasper. Ele é meio filho assim como Alice."

_"Muito prazer um conhecê-lo Sr. Obrigado por me receber em sua casa." eu respondi educadamente para Jasper.

_"É um prazer conhecê-la", ele respondeu e fez uma pequena reverência, "Por favor fique à vontade."

Jasper foi tão educado e formal comigo quanto eu fui com ele. Agora, ouvindo outra pessoa falar assim, me pareceu meio frio o modo como eu estava falando. Mas Jasper tinha algo mais nos modos e na expressão. Acho que ele não concordou tanto assim com minha presença quanto quis fazer parecer. Parecia que alguma coisa em mim o incomodava mas não fazia idéia do que poderia ser. Ele deu um olhar significativo para Esme com a mesma expressão de preocupação que tinha quando me viu nas escadas mas Esme tratou de nos apressar e não olhou para ele. _"Então já podemos ir agora?" ela perguntou, e então me guiou gentilmente até a porta sem olhar para trás.

O dia estava cinzento e nublado. Muito feio e rabugento para meu gosto. Alice e eu fomos no banco de trás e Esme no do passageiro com Carlisle dirigindo. A floresta não parecia tão assustadora agora que eu conseguia ver o lugar. Era muito bonita e cheia de árvores muito altas e robustas. Se eu olhasse bem conseguia ver um pouco da colina de onde avistei a casa quando estava perdida.

Seguimos por uma trilha pela floresta e saímos em uma rodovia. Seguímos em frente por algum tempo até que avistei uma cidadezinha a frente. "Deve ser a cidade da qual Esme falou", eu pensei tentando me lembrar do nome, "Hum...., Forks eu acho". A cidade esta tão nublada quanto a floresta mas parecia que ali já havia chovido. Todos andavam bem agasalhados e a cidade era pequena mas charmosa. As árvores ali tinham muito mais musgo do que as da floresta. "Talvez aqui chova muito mesmo" eu pensei enquanto seguíamos para um prédio branco onde o hospital da cidade funcionava.

Quando entramos no prédio logo o Sr. Cullen foi cumprimentado pelos médicos e funcionários do hospital. Todos os médicos pelos quais passamos o cumprimentaram calorosamente. "Todos gostam muito dele" eu pensei. Mas quem não ira gostar dessa sensação de segurança e gentileza que Carlisle passava? Era como se eu tivesse certeza de que ele sempre estaria perto de mim quando eu precisasse dele.

Ficamos algum tempo no hospital enquanto eu era levada para lá e para cá entrando em todo tipo de máquinas estranhas e respondendo as perguntas dos médicos. Eles queria tirar fotos da minha cabeça para procurar lesões, pelo menos foi o que eu consegui entender. "Precisamos analisar se você não teve algum tipo de lesão interna" foi o que Carlisle disse durante os exames. Pelo menos eles eram até rápidos. Achei que ira me amendontrar quando me levaram para tirar sangue mas nem senti a agulha, foi tranquilo.

Quando tudo terminou estava faminta. Andamos por todo o hospital eu acho.

_"Você está com fome?", Alice me perguntou. _"Vi que você não tocou no seu café da manhã." Eu ia mentir mais meu estômago me traiu covardemente com um ronco alto e expressivo. Fiquei vermelha de vergonha e Alice e Esme deram risadas alegres. _"Acho que isso diz tudo" Esme falou docemente. Fomos a uma lanchonete e eu comi alguma coisa. Esme e Alice não quiseram comer disseram que estavam sem fome. Foi mais difícil comer sozinha com elas me olhando, estava muito envergonhada ainda.

Quando eu terminei seguimos para o carro e a chuva já começava a cair novamente na cidade. _"E o Sr. Cullen?" eu perguntei preocupada em como ele iria voltar para casa sem o carro. "Não se preocupe, quando Rosalie e Emmett voltarem vão levá-lo", disse Alice com plena certeza. Provavelmente Emmett e Rosalie eram outros belos filhos de Esme. Aquela diferença me incomodava um pouco tenho que admitir. Não bastava eu ser a incomoda estranha com amnésia e ainda tinha que ser o patinho feio do lugar?

Quando chegamos na casa Jasper não estava lá. Não tenho certeza mais acho que ele realmente não gostou de mim.

_"Fique a vontade querida. Gostaria de ver TV ou fazer alguma outra coisa?" Esme me perguntou.

Eu não me sentia casada já que dormi por muito tempo segundo Esme e não sei o que poderia ver se ligasse a TV.

-"N-Não obrigado. Não precisa se incomodar vou só ficar sentada aqui não tem problema."

Eu ainda não entendia não entendia o motivo daquele olhar triste e agora meio melancólico dela mas Alice não me deu muito tempo para refletir sobre ele e logo andou até mim e animadamente me fez uma "proposta" segundo ela.

_"Que tal sair para respirar um pouco de ar puro?Fazer umas compras que tal?"

_"E-Eu não quero atrapalhar vocês não se incomode eu....."

_"Que isso", Alice me interrompeu, "seria maravilhoso se você nos desse a alegria de nos acompanhar!" e deu um sorriso grande para mim me encorajando a aceitar sua proposta. "Tudo bem. Se vocês querem que eu vá então é claro." eu cedi covardemente. A verdade é que eu ainda estava com medo de parecer um fardo ou ficar no caminho delas, era difícil para mim ser natural. Alice ficou radiante por eu ter concordado mas o maior prêmio foi o sorriso de Esme e o desaparecimento daqueles olhos preocupados, não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito, era errado fazer um anjo ficar triste.

________

Dava para perceber que Alice ficava mais animada quando o assunto era roupas, mas era muito mais do que isso! Era virava outra pessoa! Quando entramos na primeira loja ela ficou falando um monte de nomes confusos para a vendedora que também parecia estar tendo dificuldade de entender tudo. Ela ficava gesticulando com as mãos o formato adequado das roupas e exigindo cores que nem eu sabia que existiam. Eu deixei de tentar acompanhar as exigências dela depois de um tempo mas sei que deveria estar com uma cara muito confusa e estranha porque Esme ria baixinho ao meu lado da minha expressão. Achei que não poderia ficar mais perdida nessa história mas quando Alice jogou um monte de roupas em cima de mim e me enfiou num provador eu travei. Fiquei olhando o monte de roupas e a cabine até que ela abriu a porta de me perguntou de já havia provado a primeira.

_"B-Bem eu.... eu não", ela riu do meu desespero e tirou a pilha da minha mão._"Vou passando uma por uma pra você e te ajudo a vestir tá bem?" Confirmei com a cabeça e ela me passou um vestido. Era marrom escuro e com uma gola esquisita."Primeiro vista e eu te ajudo com a gola" ela disse isso e fechou a porta do provador. Morrendo de medo de estragar o vestido analisei o melhor modo de colocá-lo e o vesti cuidadosamente. _"Você está abusando da timidez dela." ouvi Esme repreendendo de maneira brincalhona Alice por ter me colocado nessa situação. Depois de algum tempo consegui colocar o vestido e Alice amarrou a gola para mim._"Você ficou linda! Vamos levar esse com certeza!" disse Alice mais animada com a roupa do que eu achei ser saudavelmente possível, mas ela estava certa, o vestido era realmente muito bonito. Era de um marrom brilhante e sedoso. Vinha até a altura os joelhos e tinha um decote as costas. Era mais apertado na cintura e mais solto logo abaixo do quadril. Não tinha desenhos ou enfeites mais a cor brilhante do tecido e a gola feita de faixas separadas que se juntavam para prender no pescoço cobrindo a parte de cima do busto e faziam um laço atrás davam muita personalidade ao vestido. _"Ela não ficou linda Esme?" perguntou Alice. Olhei com expectativa para Esme esperando a resposta. "Você ficou linda querida" ela gentilmente me elogiou e me deu um doce sorriso. Sorri de volta quase automaticamente aliviada por ela ter gostado. Era como se a provação dela realmente confirmasse que o vestido era bonito, como se só a aprovação dela contasse.

Depois da quinta roupa entrei no piloto automático só corando um pouco com alguma reação mais animada de Esme com as roupas. No final estava exausta mais quando Alice entregou quase todas as roupas que vesti para vendedora e anunciou que iria levá-las voltei a prestar atenção.

_"Não precisa levar todas estas roupas para mim! Realmente não e necessário posso usar roupas velhas eu não quero dar despesas para vocês eu...."

_"Você não pode ficar o tempo todo com a mesma roupa!, Alice me interrompeu zangada, "talvez demore para acharmos sua família ou para sua memória voltar."

_"M-Mas...."

_"Nada de "mas", eu já paguei viu? Agora tudo que você precisa fazer é ficar linda usando elas." Desa vez foi Esme falando. Não poderia contrária-la ou chateá-la então fiquei mais calma e agradeci pelas roupas, e lá no fundo estava muito feliz por ficar com elas. Eram tão bonitas!

Andamos em outras lojas e compramos outras coisas. Passamos por vários lugares movimentados e cheios de gente. Tinha pôsters de artistas por todo lado. Quando voltamos a casa já estava de noite. Me perguntava se Carlisle já estaria em casa. Varias perguntas rondavam minha cabeça a caminho de casa. Quando passávamos pelas avenidas apinhadas de gente reconheci vários pôsters de artistas e também os logotipos de algumas grandes companhias que faziam suas propagandas em telões nos prédios mais altos, mas como poderia me lembrar da vida de outros artistas e de empresas mas não me lembrar da minha? Era realmente perturbador analisar a controvérsia daquilo. Como se pode ter amnésia apenas de lembranças pessoais? Como lembrar da vida dos outros e não da sua? Existia esse tipo de "amnésia seletiva"? Tantas outras perguntas passavam pela minha cabeça e eu esperava que Carlisle pudesse respondê-las.

Quando chegamos na casa dos Cullens havia um carro mais esportivo, tipo um jeep parado na frente dela. Estremeci. Deveriam ser os outros filhos do Sr. Cullen, Emmet e Rosalie, que concerteza eram outras figuras belas e de olhos dourados. O que será que eles pensariam de mim? O que será que pesariam sobre o fato de sua mãe carregar uma completa estranha para dentro de casa? Acho que se estivesse no lugar deles ficaria realmente nervosa e tal pensamento só me deixou mais nervosa ainda.

Quando cheguei mais perto da porta da casa ouvi um algumas vozes vindas de dentro que pareciam discutir mais pelo tom calmo era mais um debate. Fiquei receosa de entrar e ver os olhos dourados dos filhos de Carlisle que eu não conhecia me olhando acusadoramente com raiva da estranha indesejada que se não os agradasse dormiria na garagem.

Quando Esme abriu a porta a conversa cessou imediatamente e meus medos se confirmaram. Lá estavam eles, aqueles olhos acusadores me encarando. "É o meu fim" eu pensei.

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews gente!!!

- Valentyna Black

- Christye-Lupin

- TatayaBlack


	5. Chapter 5

Bem gente o quinto cap aí. To muito sem tempo por isso tah curtinho mais não vo desistir de escrever ! \o/ mais parece que me esqueceram =/ vamos lá uma rewies please!!!!

Boa leitura! ^^/ e desculpe os erros de portugues Xb

* * *

Bem acho que deveria ter ficado um pouco mais aliviada quando percebi que nem todos os olhares eram para mim. Na verdade havia apenas um par de olhos dourados me encarando raivosamente. Uma mulher que estava ao lado de Carlisle e Jasper definitivamente não estava feliz em me ver. Ela era maravilhosa claro. Seu cabelos loiros e pele branca e perfeita fariam qualquer modelo ou atriz se roer de raiva. Mas o modo com ela me olhava não era nada bonito. Ela me encarava como se eu fosse a pior coisa que poderia ter passado pela porta da casa dela. Tenho certeza de que se um cão sarnento e raivoso tivesse entrado no meu lugar ela teria oferecido comida e um carinho nas orelhas.

Bem, na sala havia um homem ao lado dela. Pelo menos ele não olhava para mim. Pelo tamanho dele acho que teria saído correndo da casa imediatamente se ele me olhasse meio chateado. Nem precisaria estar nervoso! Se ele desse só um sinal de que me quisesse fora eu teria saído! Bem na verdade ele olhava para Esme. Seus olhos me pareciam meio tristes. Esme tinha o cuidado de não olhar para ele. Então Carlisle quebrou o embaraçoso silêncio.

-"Olá querida! Espero que tenha se divertido com Esme e Alice hoje.", disse Carlisle animadamente como se a mulher na sala não me olhasse como se tivesse vontade de arrancar minha cabeça. Desviei meu olhar da loura raivosa e sorri debilmente para Carlisle acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

Não demorou muito para que eu percebesse quem era a loira e o homem na sala. Me lembrei dos filhos de Carlisle que iriam pegá-lo no hospital depois que eu, Esme e Alice pegamos o carro e saímos logo depois da minha estadia lá para fazer exames que pudessem revelar o por que da minha amnésia em relação a qualquer acontecimento antes de ter aparecido na floresta que cerca a bela casa dos Cullens na noite passada. Rosalie e Emmett eram os nomes se não me engano.

Bem como ninguém parecia reagir e falar alguma coisa achei que eu é que deveria dizer algo. Por algum motivo maluco achei que eles esperavam que eu dissesse algo então fui atropelando as palavras e dizendo o que veio a cabeça.

-"S-Sim foi muito divertido. É definitivamente foi muito legal. Muito agradável o nosso dia. Muito legal....." Finalmente fechei a boca e dei um sorrisinho ridículo.

"IDIOTA!IDIOTA!IDIOTA!", era tudo em que eu consegui pensar depois de ter dito a maior idiotice do mundo! Era tão óbvio que eu estava nervosa com a presença deles! Eu era parecia uma cachorrinha medrosa. O maior idiota do mundo não teria falado tanta besteira quanto eu. Dei graças a deus por ter calado a boca em vez de ficar falando o quanto o dia foi "muito muito muito bom" a noite toda.

Rosalie deu um risinho debochado na minha direção. Era óbvio que eu me sentia temerosa na presença dela e ela adorava isso. Parecia muito satisfeita em me atormentar.

-"Bem", Carlisle disse tentando quebrar o gelo, "estes são Rosalie e Emmett. São meus filhos como Alice e Jasper. Bem a família todo ainda não está aqui. Meu filho mais novo e sua esposa e filha estão em uma viagem mas devem voltar logo e você vai poder conhecê-los também."

-"E de que adianta? Achei que ela já ia embora." Falou Rosalie e seu tom de voz me fez encolher e Alice mostrar alguma reação ao meu lado.

-"Rose....não fale assim ela vai ficar conosco por enquanto.", Alice parecia estar dando um aviso a Rosalie para que parecesse de falar. Não posso dizer que não gostaria que ela saísse da sala. Não me sinto nada confortável com ela demonstrando que não me aceita na casa dela tão abertamente. Eu realmente gostava de estar com os Cullens. Mas ela estava meio certa. Provavelmente eu não estaria aqui para ver o filho mais novo de Esme. Acho que todos esperavam que até lá eu já tenha encontrado um lugar para ficar.

Foi então que meus pensamentos pessimistas foram interrompidos quando Esme resolveu argumentar contra a afirmação de Rosalie de que eu não ficaria muito tempo na casa deles.

_"Ela vai ficar aqui o tempo que for necessário Rosalie. Não cabe a você decidir quando ela vai embora."

Esme, pela primeira vez desde que eu a vi parecia realmente nervosa. Não foi como quando ela reprimiu Alice na loja por me meter naquela confusão com a troca de roupas, não mesmo. Ela realmente estava nervosa. Até Rosalie percebeu que tinha ido longe demais e baixou a cabeça quando ela passou comigo e Alice para o andar de cima.

_"Seja bem vinda", disse Emmett provavelmente na tentativa de amenizar o clima pesado que a discussão entre Esme e Rosalie havia deixado na sala de estar. Enquanto subia as escadas pude ver uma Rosalie muito nervosa saindo da sala acompanhada de Emmett.

* * *

Realmente nada do que aconteceu na sala fazia sentido. A única coisa que me pareceu sensata foi a raiva de Rosalie por me ver invadindo a casa dela daquele jeito. Fora isso, tudo me pareceu loucura. Quando uma mãe iria reprimir os filhos por causa de uma estranha desmemoriada? Por que Esme resolveu discutir com Rosalie por minha causa? Mesmo que Rosalie esteja completamente certa Esme ainda a reprendia. Se eu estivesse na posição de Rosalie me sentiria traída e acho que era exatamente assim que ela se sentia.

Quando chegamos ao quarto eu já estava completamente, acho que, cansada. Sentia como se uma enorme rocha tivesse sido colocada sobre meu peito. Era culpa. Me sentia culpada por estar espalhando a discórdia entre aquela maravilhosa família. Esme sugeria a Alice formas de organizar as roupas que compramos no guarda-roupa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como ela conseguia?

-"Por que?...." eu falei tão baixinho que me surpreendi que Esme e Alice tivessem ouvido.

-"O que foi querida?" Esme falou e veio até mim se abaixando para ficar com minha altura. Eu não sei se parecia que eu ia chorar ou algo assim mas ela começou a se desculpar pelo que Rosalie havia dito.

_"Não se preocupe com que ela disse querida", ela falou calma e doce, " ela pode ser meio egoísta as vezes mas ela não teve a intensão de te magoar."

Quando olhei para Esme não pude deixar de perguntar o que me remoía por dentro. Foi como uma explosão. Não consegui segurar a pergunta: _"Por que você me defendeu?"

Depois que falei percebi a grosseria daquela pergunta. Como eu poderia sertão ingrata? Mas antes que eu pudesse me desculpar Esme falou:

_"Você não pode ser julgada pelo que te aconteceu. Não foi culpa sua. Não é justo questionar ou pressionar você na posição em que se encontra agora."

Senti um desejo enorme de abraça-la mais o reprimi."Bem está ficando tarde por que não toma seu banho enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa para você comer?"

Eu só consegui concordar com Esme. Ainda estava meio abalada com a discussão toda. Só quando Alice colocou a mão no meu ombro e olhou para mim como se confirmando o que Esme havia dito que me lembrei que ela estava no quarto.

Andei em direção ao meu banho com a cabeça mais cheia do que eu poderia suportar. O que eu iria fazer em relação ao que minha aparição provocou aqui eu não sei, mas espero achar logo a resposta antes de causar algum dano a eles ou a mim.

Nem a água quente e o delicioso jantar de Esme puderam tirar aquela rocha do meu peito. Uma parede foi erguida entre mim e aquela família. Eu não poderia ser eu mesma na frente deles mais. Acho que nunca poderia ter sido assim desde o começo. Afinal eu não sabia que eu era.

* * *


	6. Aviso!

Oi gente! Só passando pra dar um aviso....

Bem acho que esqueci que nem todo mundo leu todos os livros por isso é melhor falar antes que de problema....

Tava dando uma olhada no rascunho da história e bem tem muitoooo spoiler do ultimo livro. Deveria ter falado no começo mais nem achei que alguem ia ler a história então melhor falar agora do que nunca.

Se quem não leu todos os livros quiser continuar a ler tudo bem mais fique sabendo que vai ter spoiler sim e mto!Por isso só leia se não se importar ou já ter lido todos os livros.

Bem bjoks e ateh o prox cap ^.^/.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Gente desculpa a demora mais to loka de trabalho! duas provas e um projeto final gigante!!! to pirando aki!!!!!!!

Mais deixando os problemas da doida de lado......bem aki tah o cap esse eu fiz com carinho mais não fui feita pra aprender gramática então sorry pelos erros ^^v

bjOkas e boa leitura!

* * *

Passei grande parte da noite tentando lembrar de alguma coisa antes de aparecer na floresta e bem o resultado não foi nada animador. Não saiu nada, então decidi pesquisar mais sobre minha amnésia e talvez assim poderia conseguir entender o que realmente aconteceu comigo para ter esquecido só as partes importantes.

Assim que acordei fui planejando como faria para pedir a Esme para usar um computador. Esperava que eles tivessem um porque essa foi a única coisa em que pensei enquanto me perguntava em como pesquisar sobre minha amnésia sem amolar Carlisle ou pressioná-lo para saber quando os resultados dos exames sairiam.

Enquanto me arrumava para descer fiquei analisando meus movimentos. Sabe, tem coisas que a gente faz mas não pensa realmente antes de fazer, aquelas manias que surgem e que só a gente entende, mas não sentia muita familiaridade em meus movimentos, na verdade nem eu entendia muito bem porque dobrava as toalhas em cima da cabeceira da cama ou porque alinhava meus sapatos ao pé da cama antes de me vestir. Deveria ter alguma mais coisa mais eu, para variar, não notei. O problema é que eu_ tinha _que me lembrar. Não esqueci a cena de ontem quando Rosalie se ofendeu profundamente com minha estadia na casa e eu não deixava de dar razão a ela já que uma estranha estava invadindo o espaço dela e roubando a atenção da mãe dela,por isso quando mais cedo resolver o problema de não lembrar da parte importante da minha vida melhor.

Me vesti com uma camiseta e uma bermuda que se fosse por Alice não teria comprado mas como foi Esme que, ainda bem, percebeu que eu precisava de algo que pudesse usar em casa sem parecer que ia para um evento ou desfile conseguiu fazer com que ela comprasse.

Quando terminei de me vestir e ia sair do quarto quando a ideia de me encontrar com uma Rosalie zangada me fez parar a um passo da porta com a mão estendida para maçaneta. E se ela exigisse que eu me afastasse de Esme já que ela era mãe DELA e não minha? E se ela me mandasse embora ou algo assim? Estava quase pirando quando Alice abriu a porta de repente e me fez pular e gritar.

-"Nossa que foi hein?", Alice riu enquanto eu me recompunha e tentava parecer um pouco mais calma. -"Nada", eu disse tentando parecer normal," eu ia sair e você abriu a porta antes e eu me assustei, só isso", e dei um sorrisinho nervoso tentando quebrar o clima esquisito.

_"Hum...", ela me analisou um pouco e então continuou," Tá. A Esme pediu para você descer, o café está pronto só falta você comer...."

Eu me recompus e segui Alice escada abaixo. Ainda bem que Rosalie não estava lá. Agora não teria que me preocupar em como falar com Esme sobre o computador sem que ela visse. Não que eu tivesse medo dela, bem só um pouco, mas não queria arrumar confusão só isso.

O cheiro que vinha da cozinha era delicioso. Essa a primeira vez que via outro comodo alem do meu quarto e da sala. A cozinha era muito bonita e aconchegante. Tinha um mesa comprida de mármore no meio, cadeiras altas, uma pia que estava meticulosamente arrumada e uma grande geladeira no canto esquerdo com alguns imãs de formiguinhas em volta de uma lata de açúcar além de alguns armário brancos suspensos.

-"Bom dia!Dormiu bem?" Esme me cumprimentou afetuosamente. Ela parecia animada e estava muito sorridente. Me senti aliviada por ela não estar muito chateada com a confusão que eu arranjei com Rosalie ontem a noite. "Bom dia!Dormi bem, obrigado", eu disse enquanto me sentava ao lado de Alice e comecei a comer um pão quente com ovos e presunto delicioso que Esme colocou na minha frente com um copo de suco.

-"Estive pensando e acho que até o Jasper voltar deveríamos te dar um nome", Alice disse distraidamente quase me fazendo engasgar com o suco.

-"Jasper?", bem não era exatamente isso que eu pretendia dizer mais não poderia fazer o que eu queria sem parecer a maior idiota e ultrapassar o limite da intimidade então perguntei o que Jasper teria a ver com essa história.

-"É, ele tem alguns contatos que podem descobrir alguma coisa sobre você, mas enfim pensei que Julianne seria um nome bonito e Anne seria o apelido perfeito porque é estranho só te chamar de "você" o tempo todo e...." bem depois daí não ouvi mais nada. Estava mergulhada em um êxtase de felicidade que crescia como um balão dentro do meu peito. Nunca achei que eles me aceitariam de tal forma! Era como se meu desejo de querer participar mesmo daquela família estivesse mais perto de parecer real. Tive que me controlar para não parecer um doida e abraçar e dar pulinhos pela casa com Alice quando ela perguntou o que eu achava do nome. "É-È perfeito! Muito obrigada eu adorei!" mesmo que tentasse parecer calma não consegui conter o sorriso que ficou na minha cara o café da manha inteiro. Era como se estivesse encontrando algo em mim. Eu tinha uma identidade mesmo que talvez temporária mais para quem nem memória tem, ter um nome ao qual responder quando chamada era a mais pura realização. Até estava ansiosa para que me chamassem pelo meu novo nome. Mesmo se fosse Rosalie eu sorriria e responderia a ela alegremente.

Terminei meu café da manhã e tive que insistir para que Esme me deixasse ajudar com a louça mas ela logo cedeu vendo meu entusiasmo e para meu gosto agradeceu a ajuda dizendo: "Obrigado Julianne". Vibrei de alegria por dentro e lavei a louça alegre e me sentindo nas nuvens, mas quando terminei de guardar o ultimo copo me lembrei do meu objetivo: Pesquisar sobre minha amnésia na internet. Reuni toda a coragem que meu novo nome me deu e perguntei se teria um computador na casa que eu pudesse usar se não fosse incomodo. Foi Alice que respondeu a minha pergunta:

-"Claro Anne! Vem ele tá na mesa da sala, mas não se assuste que o Emmett tá la e ele é meio barulhento quando tem jogo."

-"Não tem problema", eu respondi alegre pelo plano estar indo bem e por ela ter me chamado pelo fofo apelido que me deu, "muito obrigada."

* * *

Quando entramos na sala Emmett estava concentrado na TV mas me cumprimentou quando passei pelo grande sofá branco onde ele estava esparramado: "E aí baixinha?" ele disse com uma voz de trovão dando um grande sorriso para mim. Corei um poco e respondi com um sorriso tímido:

"-Bom Dia".

-"O nome dela agora é Julianne Emmet" Alice explicou animadamente me fazendo corar mais.

-"Legal mais prefiro baixinha" respondeu Emmett claramente tentando contrariar Alice. Ela mostrou a língua para ele e me levou até a mesa onde um laptop estava já ligado e com a pagina do Google aberta. Tá essa foi estranha tenho que admitir mas quanto menos perguntas eu fizer menos perguntas Alice vai fazer então melhor deixar quieto. Ela me explicou como usar e me deixou sozinha com Emmett na sala e foi para a cozinha provavelmente falar com Esme.

Fiquei aliviada por ela não perguntar nada sobre os motivos de eu querer usar o computador e comecei minha pesquisa. Coloquei uma palavras simples como "amnésia" e "amnésia de alguns eventos" mas nada que eu encontrei bateu com o meu tipo de amnésia. Tentei me focar na amnésia parcial mas mesmo assim não era exatamente o meu caso. Era mais como alguma coisa editada, como se só algumas partes especificas demais tivessem sido apagadas. Do jeito que a coisa andava teria que me conformar e esperar os resultados dos exames que fiz com Carlisle. Cansada de pesquisar e não achar nada fiquei olhado para o vaso de flores que estava sobre a mesa. As flores eram roxas e brancas e pareciam ter sido recém colhidas. Tinham um aroma doce e agradável que me relaxou e parecia meio nostálgico. Não sei como não vi estas belas flores desde o momento que entrei, mas pensando bem nem na mesa eu havia reparado ainda mais em flores. Um lamento alto tirou minha atenção das flores e olhei na direção de Emmett. Ele parecia muito agoniado com o jogo. Tinha um time de amarelo e branco e outro de azul e preto. Não fazia ideia de que times eram mais com certeza reconheci o jogo. Futebol americano. Não tenho nenhuma opinião sobre futebol e nem sei se já vi um jogo mas sabia um pouco como funcionava. Por exemplo, sabia que quando um deles entrava na área perto do aro do gol eles marcavam pontos, um touchdown. O time amarelo estava perdendo por pouco e acho que se marcasse um touchdown eles ganhariam, mas o time azul era um muro. Os amarelos só avançavam um pouco antes de serem derrubados. Emmett com certeza estava torcendo para os amarelos. Ele ficava muito nervoso quando eles caíam. O jogo estava bem emocionante tenho de admitir, pelo menos era melhor que ficar sentada no computador sem achar nada de útil então, fui para mais perto da TV e Emmett deu um espaço para eu me sentar ao lado dele.

-"Gosta de futebol baixinha?" ele perguntou animado mas sem tirar os olhos da TV onde uma discussão entre o técnico do time amarelo e seus jogadores estava acontecendo.

-"Acho que sim....me parece muito emocionante." eu respondi com sincero interesse. Quem não iria achar? Um jogo de final, segundo a faixa no rodapé da TV, onde um dos times perdia por um toutchdown e que se ganhasse levaria a taça? Fala sério é muita pressão! Ainda por cima parece que eles estavam na prorrogação!

Quando finalmente a discussão acabou o técnico do time amarelo colocou um outro jogador, meio magrelo na minha opinião, para tentar reverter a situação deles. O time azul nem parecia incomodado, afinal todos seus jogadores eram tratores humanos. Emmett ficou bem animado com a entrada do jogador mas eu não achei que faria tanta diferença assim.

Quando o jogo começou faltavam 60 segundos para o final e o time amarelo armou uma jogada e colocou a bola na mão do jogador novo que começou a correr na direção da área de touchdown, mas aquilo era mais que correr. Ele praticamente saltava os jogadores azuis como se eles fossem anões. O cara era rápido! Faltavam quarenta segundos e eu e Emmett já não conseguímos ficar sentados e estávamos praticamente levantados quando finalmente o magrelo marcou o touchdown e o time todo caiu em cima dele. Eu e Emmett vibrávamos, principalmente o Emmett. Ele resolveu comemorar comigo, literalmente, e me levantou para me dar um abraço de urso que me tirou o folego, então me carregou como se fosse uma bola de futebol pela sala dando rodopios e ia imitar a comemoração do magrelo quando marcou o gol e atirou a bola no chão só que dessa vez era a bola era eu! Quando ele me colocou de cabeça para baixo Esme apareceu e muito aflita mandou Emmett me colocar no chão direito mais estava tão animada quanto ele e na única chance que me foi dada, enquanto Emmett me carregava pela sala, de comemorar eu aproveitei e gritei: "-Wooooooow o magrelo conseguiu Esme!!Yeah!!". Esme ria de mim mas ainda pedia para Emmett me colocar no chão. Eu devia estar muito vermelha. Sentia como se tivesse algodão nos meus ouvidos mas ainda estava animada de mais com a vitória para me incomodar.

-"Coitadinha ela parece um tomate Emmett!!", Esme reclamava do meu estado com Emmett que só ria de mim tentando me equilibrar nas pernas e não cair depois de tantos rodopios na sala.

-"Foi muito divertido!", eu agradeci alegre a Emmett pela super comemoração enquanto a sala ainda se distorcia a minha volta.

-"Que aconteceu?" perguntou Alice rindo da minha tentativa de ficar parada em um lugar só sem rodopiar,"Tentaram fazer milk-shake de Anne?"

Quando tudo parou de rodopiar sorri para Emmett e disse que adoraria ver outro jogo assim com ele.

-"A hora que quiser baixinha! É legal comemorar com você!", Esme deu um olhar feio para ele mais ele só continuou rindo. Eu realmente estava animada para a próxima comemoração apesar de que se Esme estivesse em casa era quase impossível dela acontecer.

* * *

Já era quase 10 horas quando Carlisle voltou para casa. Ele ainda estava com o jaleco do hospital. Eu estava subindo para meu quarto depois de jantar quando o vi entrando. Ele parecia preocupado com a cara séria, talvez tivesse tido algum problema no hospital. Ele foi direto para a cozinha onde Esme estava junto com Rosalie que voltara para casa umas 3 horas depois da minha "comemoração". Ia descer e cumprimenta-lo e talvez falar orgulhosamente do meu novo nome e perguntar dos exames, mas Alice me mandou subir. Ela parecia preocupada também. Era melhor falar com Carlisle sobre os exames e meu nome depois.

Tomei meu banho e quando fui dormir fique algum tem devaneando sobre meu novo nome repetindo mentalmente "Srta. Julianne" quando meu delírio de felicidade foi interrompido pelo barulho de um carro do lado de fora. Saí da cama e abrir minha cortina tentando ver alguma coisa. Não vi o carro mais vi duas pessoas entrando na casa e depois de alguns minutos Emmett saindo e ficando a uns cinquenta metros da casa encostado numa árvore. Alguma coisa estava para acontecer.

* * *

Bjokas especias a TatayaBlack que lembrou de postar reviews em cada cap q perdeu! valeu! Xb

e bjoaks pra que também envia reviews pra enrolada aki XB! obrigado por acompanharem a história!


	8. Chapter 8

Gente atrasadérrimaaaa eu sei mais tah aí! Muitas coisas reveladas!!

bjOkas e boa leitura!

PS: Malz pelos erros de portugues ^^''

* * *

Quando os dois estranhos entraram na casa e vi Emmett sair, pensei que provavelmente não podia ser coisa boa. Se fosse só uma visita por que ele teria de sair da casa? Talvez fosse algo importante e ruim principalmente. Será que as buscas de Jasper teriam resultado em alguma coisa? Será que a visita dos estranhos tinha alguma coisa a ver comigo?

Tentei abrir a janela e falar com Emmett para saber o que estava acontecendo, mas a janela estava trancada. Era estranho. Não me lembro de tê-la fechado. Fui a até a porta e ela também estava trancada assim como a janela do banheiro. Não havia escapatória. Descobriram alguma coisa sobre mim e definitivamente não era coisa boa. Com certeza eu havia feito algo medonho antes de aparecer nas florestas de Forks. Eu era uma assassina ou coisa pior. Senti o medo crescer perante a confirmação de meus temores iniciais, quando eu ainda tentava descobrir quem eu era. Sabia que eu não fui inocentemente largada na floresta à noite. Eu deveria ser uma fugitiva. É claro! Provavelmente havia perdido a memória em um acidente durante a fuga. Mas o que eu havia feito de verdade?

* * *

Ouvi algumas vozes baixas no andar de baixo e encostei ansiosa a orelha na porta tentando ouvir alguma coisa. Não dava pra entender nada. Eram só sussurros. Sentei-me ao pé da porta tentando apurar os ouvidos. Eu balançava a perna impaciente quando ouvi uma voz extremamente irritada lá em baixo. Era uma mulher, e com certeza e não estava satisfeita.

-"Já não basta o que aconteceu da ultima vez Carlisle? Você não mede as conseqüências de sua ingenuidade?", a voz zangada gritava.

Eu não ouvi Carlisle responder. É claro que ele pretendia manter a conversa civilizada, mas gostaria que ele tivesse respondido. Que mulher mal educada! Mas Carlisle era educado demais para ceder à provocação.

-"Seguro? Você acha que você mantendo isso em segredo vai ser melhor? Acha que os Volturi não vão procurá-la?"

A voz agora era igualmente irritada, mas diferente. Era outra mulher.

Não precisei ouvir mais. Nem poderia, pois minha cabeça girava e parecia que algo gritava dentro dela. Era ensurdecedor! Tudo estava tão claro, mas tão confuso ao mesmo tempo!

EU era o tema da discussão. É claro que eu era o problema. E era um grande problema. E iria trazer esses problemas para os Cullen mais cedo ou mais tarde se continuasse na casa deles. Esse "Volturi" certeza era algum tipo de força policial ou detetive que estavam me procurando para me mandar para a cadeia. Devo ter matado alguém importante ou roubado alguma coisa de valor. Sei que parece que estou me super valorizando mas o tom das mulheres lá em baixo não era o que se usa para falar de um roubozinho de mercado. Elas estavam muito nervosas e sérias.

-"Se ela descobrir Carlisle será mais um motivo para a..."

-"Tanya! Eu sei o que pode acontecer, mas não é o que parece." A voz de Carlisle me fez acordar um pouco. Então o nome dela era Tanya. Tenho de me lembrar do nome do meu carrasco. Se não fosse por ela minha vida não teria ido para o espaço. Talvez ela não seja a culpada, mas mesmo assim eu estava feliz demais há dois segundos para admitir que se ela não tivesse falado, os Volturi falariam e seria ainda pior porque eu ira presa logo depois.

E havia mais. O que eu não poderia descobrir? E se descobrisse o que isso causaria? Quanto mais eu pesava mais perguntas surgiam e mais pânico crescia dentro de mim. Então resolvi que não iria saber. Nunca. Não iria perguntar nem comentar só pedir desculpas e ir embora. Longe deles eu não traria problemas nem descobriria algo que não deveria. "É só ir embora" eu repetia na minha cabeça. Mas no fim das contas não era tão fácil. Ouvi a porta bater e o carro sair da casa. Apaguei minhas luzes e voltei para cama fingindo que estava dormindo caso eles viessem checar se a gritaria não me acordou ou se eu havia fugido. Era quase uma da manha quando cai de cansaço. Fiquei horas tentando visualizar para onde eu iria depois de sair da casa dos Cullen, mas o problema de verdade não era para onde ir e sim como conseguir sair. Ficaria feliz se as portas estivessem trancadas como hoje. Sair sozinha é pior que ser expulsa. Eu me importava demais com eles para virar as costas tão facilmente. Como poderia deixá-los? O que falaria para Emmett a quem prometi ver mais jogos de futebol? E a Alice que me deu um novo nome tão maravilhoso? E a Carlisle e Jasper? Eu nem poderia conhecer os outros filhos de Carlisle e nem a filha deles. E como deixar principalmente a Esme, o anjo que me salvou de morrer congelada na floresta, há quem um dia eu adoraria chamar de mãe? Como seguir em frente depois da separação? Eu não seguiria. Sairia da casa, mas não teria vida. Como poderia? Como poderia viver sem ouvir a voz dela todas as manhas me desejando um "BOM DIA" cheio de carinho e naquela voz tão calorosa? Sair de lá era abandonar tudo que eu tinha, mas antes eu, que nunca tive muito, perder tudo, do que eles que tem toda uma família e uma vida, perder o que lhes é precioso por minha culpa.

* * *

Quando caí no sono tive meu primeiro pesadelo. Esme estava com um vestido branco na minha frente. Eu olhava para ela mais a imagem era turva e desfocada. Estiquei a mão e meus dedos bateram em algo. Era vidro. Olhei em volta e notei que estava debaixo d'água. Não estava sem fôlego, mas definitivamente era água apesar de parecer meio esverdeada. Olhei para Esme de novo, ela havia começado a correr. O vestido longo esvoaçava e seu cabelo balançava lindamente. Eu bati no vidro e tentei chamar por ela mais som algum saia da minha boca assim como as batidas no vidro também não faziam barulho. Desesperada, bati mais forte e gritei até os pulmões arderem, mas ela ficava cada vez distante. Então fui puxada para baixo. Varias mãos me puxavam para o fundo do tubo de água e pela primeira vez senti dificuldade de respirar. Estava quase sem fôlego quando as mãos conseguiram me puxar para o fundo. Era muito mais amplo lá. Havia uma imensidão de água. Mas avia algo que me prendia. Sentia que estava presa, mas não via pelo que. Não conseguia me mexer direito. Então, enquanto a água entrando nos meus pulmões me fazia ficar inconsciente, ouvi um riso baixo, mas expressivo. Era de felicidade. Não entendi por que cheguei a essa conclusão, mas quem sorria estava muito feliz e satisfeito enquanto observava eu me afogar.

Acordei sem fôlego, suada e muito assustada com o sonho perturbador. Levei alguns segundos, mas me situei novamente. Era hora de ir embora. Quanto mais cedo melhor, mas pensando melhor agora parece simplesmente cedo demais para deixá-los.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Os personagens aqui citados não são de minha autoria e sim de ﻿Stephenie Meyer.

Boa leitura ^^

* * *

Era hora de dizer adeus e eu não estava preparada, nunca estaria. Era umas quatro da manhã quando acordei do meu estranho pesadelo. Todos deviam estar dormindo ainda então levantei devagar e fui até o banheiro tomar um banho na tentativa de aliviar a tensão que o pesadelo deixou em meus músculos. Dei uma olhada no espelho quando entrei. Minha cara estava horrível parecia que tinha levado um soco nos dois olhos. Rezei para que um banho quente pudesse melhorar um pouco as coisas. Fiquei um bom tempo debaixo da agua quente e com cheiro de hortelã da banheira. Não pensava em nada especifico. Só ficava vendo imagens dos dias em que fiquei na casa dos Cullen. Via os olhos dourados de Esme que me encaravam no momento que que acordei aqui. Lembrava da voz que soava como sinos de Alice. Lembrava da beleza ameaçadora de Rosalie e como ela me encantava tanto quanto assustava. Sorri quando me lembrei de Emmett e da nossa comemoração com á vitória do time de futebol dele. Dei um suspiro forte enquanto me recordava de cada um deles. Essas lembranças seriam a única coisa que me deixaria perto deles quando eu fosse embora, eu as preservaria para sempre.

Quando saí da banheira o cheiro de hortelã me deixou meio tonta mas pelo menos deu um jeito na olheiras. Elas diminuíram mas não sumiram por completo. Não poderia fazer muita coisa em relação a elas então fui me vestir. Olhei no relógio na cabeceira da cama, ele marcava cinco e meia. Ainda era cedo demais. Depois de me vestir com a roupa mais simples que Alice comprou para mim (um short jeans e uma blusa comprida e sem manga de lycra preta) e me sentei na cama pensando na desculpa que daria a eles para sair da casa sem deixar transparecer que ouvi a conversa com Tayna e a outra mulher na noite anterior sobre a polícia Volturi estar atras de mim.

Será que dizer que recuperei a memoria e lembrei onde era minha casa seria o suficiente? Poderia dizer que sei quem é minha família e que poderia ir embora sozinha. Acho que não ia colar. Eles iam desconfiar e ficar perguntando quem eles eram e como eu me lembrei. Talvez fosse melhor só dizer que cansei daqui e que eles não ajudavam em nada e ir embora com cara de brava e transtornada rezando por dentro para que não começasse a chorar. Acho que sair assim ainda levantaria suspeitas mas eles não fariam muitas perguntas já que ia parecer que eu estava brava com eles por não ajudarem o que não era verdade mas é o melhor em que pude pensar. Fiquei pensando em como e quando falar sobre minha partida e decidi que seria depois do café quando todos estiverem na sala ou pelo menos Esme e Carlisle. Quando terminei de bolar a cena na minha cabeça já eram sete horas, agora era a hora de começar.

Desci as escadas com a cara mais indiferente que consegui fazer mas não tinha ninguém lá para ver. Fiquei admirando a sala um tempo apreciando o ar calmo e angelical daquele lugar. Senti o cheiro das flores que Esme coloca na mesa de madeira onde usei o computador uma vez. Era um cheiro doce, agradável e familiar. Andei até a cozinha e só encontrei Esme lá, ainda preparando o café. Ela me disse um "_Bom Dia_" animada e sorridente. Sorri debilmente de volta mas ao invés de parecer indiferente devo ter parecido triste porque em seguida o sorriso sumiu e ela perguntou séria:

-"_Qual o problema Julianne?_"

-"_Nada_", eu disse tentando ficar calma mas meu coração batia rápido e um nó na minha garganta se formou quando ela disse meu nome, "_só não dormi muito bem_."

Ela ainda parecia desconfiada mas não fez mais perguntas. -"_Aqui se café da manhã. Espero que goste de omelete de queijo_" eu agradeci pela comida e fiquei em silencio durante a refeição. Como ela também estava calada o silêncio completo fazia parecer que só eu e ela estávamos na casa. Depois de eu terminar o café Esme, pela primeira vez, me pediu para ajuda-la com a louça. Eu sempre tinha que insistir para que ela me deixasse ajudar e com ela me pedindo agora não pude deixar de sorrir um pouco. Enquanto eu lavava ela guardava os pratos no armário perto da geladeira a tristeza tomava conta de mim de uma forma que não me era permitido controlar. Eu começava a sentir que sair dali brigando com eles não seria possível. Com certeza eu ira chorar como um bebê.

Quando estava terminando de lavar o ultimo copo Rosalie apareceu me assustando um pouco. Eu e Esme nos viramos para ela. Ela, como sempre, não parecia feliz em me ver. Nunca senti raiva de verdade por isso. Até cheguei a dar razão a ela, mas agora eu não via o porque dela me odiar. Nunca fiz nada a ela. Ela nem me conhecia e já me via como uma coisa atrapalhando a vida dela. "_Dela eu não sentirei falta"_,eu pensava agora que o preconceito dela por mim me dava raiva. Não sei o que me levou a sentir essa raiva mas agora ela crescia e me dava vontade de enfrentar Rosalie e perguntar qual era o problema. Mas não foi só isso que a raiva por ela me trouxe. Quando ela me encarou nos olhos de novo com aquele olhar de nojo uma voz estridente na minha cabeça começou a gritar. Era tão alto que quase não entendi a dor que ela me causava era gritava "_MATE-A!MATE-A!MATE TODOS!_", o grito estridente me atingiu de repente e me fez derrubar o copo que estava na minha mão no chão. Eu tapei meus ouvidos com as mão tentando me controlar e silenciar a voz. Era demais! Parecia que um enorme alto falante no volume máximo estava grudado nas minhas orelhas. Podia sentir que elas sangravam, mas o mais estranho é que eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Rosalie e ela também não consegui desviar o olhar de mim. Não sei se ela ouvia a voz também mas ela me olhava aterrorizada. Esme estava ao meu lado mas eu não ouvia o que ela dizia. Só a voz na minha cabeça parecia existir. O olhar aterrorizado de Rosalie passou para vazio e enquanto eu a encarava seu belos olhos dourados se tornavam negros e grandes olheiras pretas apareciam em volta deles. A voz sorria estridentemente enquanto os olhos de Rosalie enegreciam. Quando ficaram totalmente pretos consegui tirar os olhos dela e a voz parou. Olhei para minha mãos. Estavam vermelhas por conta do sangue que saiu das minhas orelhas, mas antes de poder tentar entender o que aconteceu ouvi Esme gritar. Ela foi para cima de Rosalie que partiu a mesa de jantar em duas me encarando furiosamente. Esme não conseguiu segura-la muito tempo, ela a arremessou do outro lado da cozinha em cima da geladeira, destruindo-a. Eu observei desnorteada e sem conseguir gritar Rosalie vir para cima de mim encarando minhas mãos manchadas de sangue. Eu estava paralisada, nem sei se respirava. Quando ela veio em cima de mim tentei me proteger com as mãos mas ela ainda conseguiu fazer um corte fundo nelas com as unhas antes que Emmett e Alice aparecessem e a segurassem, seguidos por Carlisle que apareceu meio segundo depois para ajuda-los. Eu não entendia nada e tudo ficou mais confuso ainda quando Esme levantou intacta da geladeira destruída e veio em minha direção. Vê-la sem nenhum arranhão sequer deveria me deixar feliz mas fiquei apavorada. Como ela conseguiu? A geladeira de metal totalmente destruída e ela sem nenhum arranhão. Me afastei dela quando tentou me tocar. Eu ainda estava muito confusa, mas essa foi a pior coisa que eu poderia ter feito. Nunca tinha visto Esme tão triste. Ela parecia que ia chorar. Tentei dizer algo mas não conseguia, então Carlisle apareceu e também tentou se aproximar. Eu me afastei um poco mas ele parecia entender o porque do meu medo e disse:

-"_Tudo bem. Ninguém vai te machucar, vou te explicar tudo mas me deixe cuidar da sua mão primeiro tudo bem?_"

Eu balancei positivamente a cabeça ainda sem forças para falar. Carlisle me levantou delicadamente e me levou até a sala onde me colocou sobre uma mesa de metal que parecia sair da parede.

Ele analisou minhas mão e passou um liquido amarelo que ardeu bastante. Ele se desculpou e disse que aplicaria um anestesia para dar alguns pontos no corte que Rosalie fez. Felizmente ela só fez um corte profundo em um das mão. Não queria ter de passar aquela coisa amarela de novo, ardia demais. Enquanto davas os pontos tentei refletir sobre o que aconteceu. Sabia que aquela voz tinha alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu com Rosalie. Era bem claro na verdade que foi eu quem fez aquilo com ela. Mas como? Bem o que quer que fosse não era boa coisa e de certa forma estava relacionado com os Cullen. Quando aquelas mulheres vieram aqui ontem pareciam preocupadas e nervosas com o fato dos Cullen me manterem aqui. Talvez existisse algo que eu não devesse descobrir, da mesma forma que eu não queria que eles soubessem sobre o que eu devo ter feito para a polícia Volturi estar atras de mim. Essa era a melhor forma de ir embora. Antes de um de nós ter de revelar alguma coisa. Não era como se eu pudesse deixar de ama-los por contar de um segredo mas talvez para eles fosse diferente. Eu comecei a chorar enquanto pensava nisso o que deixou Carlisle apreensivo.

-"_Está machucando? Posso aplicar mais anestesia se quiser..._" ele disse me parecendo preocupado. Eu disse que não era necessário mas ainda assim não consegui deixar de chorar. Quando ele terminou e enfachou minhas mão me deu um lenço para que eu pudesse secar meu rosto. Ele me colocou gentilmente sobre o sofá e quando olhei em volta todos estava ali, Esme, Emmett, Alice e Rosalie que parecia recuperada mas não olhava para mim. Carlisle se pôs a frente de todos mas antes que ele começasse a falar eu o interrompi.

-"_Não precisam me explicar. Não precisam arrumar problemas por minha causa me contando algo que não queriam. Eu vou embora e não volto mais então não precisam se preocupar, antes que os os policiais cheguem vou estar longe e Jasper não vai precisar mais ficar fora pesquisando sobre minha vida._ "

Eu falei o mais séria que pude mas como eu previ não consegui deixar de chorar. Eu soluçava e me odiava por ser tão fraca em um momento tão importante.

-"_Quando você ouviu sobre isso?_" Carlisle perguntou confuso.

-"_Ontem quando Tayna e aquela outra mulher vieram aqui eu ouvi vocês conversando sem querer...._" eu respondi um pouco envergonhada de estar bisbilhotando.

-"_O que exatamente você ouviu?_",agora quem falou foi Alice tão confusa quanto Carlisle.

-"_B-Bem eu ouvi elas dizendo que não era seguro para vocês me manterem aqui e que se eu ficasse a policia Volturi iria me procurar e eles não deixariam isso por menos então achei melhor ir embora já que sou uma procurada e não quero causar problemas por isso eu pensei em ir embora logo._"

Eu tentei resumir o que a conversa de ontem pareceu para mim acrescentando minha teoria que os Volturi que elas mencionariam eram policiais. Bem a reação deles não foi exatamente o que eu esperava. Emmett começou a rir seguido por Alice. Carlisle segurou o riso e Esme deu um sorriso doce para mim e falou pela primeira vez:

- "_Querida não é nada disso. Você entendeu as coisas errado._"

-"_C-Como assim?_" eu perguntei confusa não vendo mais sentido na conversa daquelas mulheres ontem a noite.

-"_Para você entender o que aconteceu ontem e o que aconteceu aqui hoje você precisa entender quem somos, o que nós somos...._", Carlisle disse seriamente.

Eu ficava cada vez mais confusa com o que estava acontecendo.

_"_Agora_", Carlisle continuou, "_preciso que fique com a mente bem aberta para entender o que esta acontecendo aqui. Você, como deve ter percebido ontem, já sabe que é um segredo e é de extrema importância mante-lo assim._" Eu estava bem atenta as palavras de Carlisle e tentei abrir minha mente para todas as possíveis explicações sobre o que aconteceu a menos de uma hora atras.

-"_Pode parecer confuso agora mas se você analisar toda a situação vai perceber que é verdade_.", disse Carlisle, "_O fato é que eu e todos os membros desta família somos_ _vampiros._"

* * *

Bem eu to chocada! OoO!

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

bjOKas gente e obrigada pela reviews ^^ espero que estejam gostando da história a coisa vai mais fundo acreditem tem muita coisa que msm eu que escrevi a historia acho doideira Xb


	10. Chapter 10

Mais um cap aí gente! To tentando colcar um por semana pra ficar mais estavel então msm que atraze tipo ateh meia noite de domingo eu vo postar tah? kkkkkkkkkkkkk

bjOkas e boa leitura! E valu a dica Mandinha Cha! tinha me esquecido de fazer isso Xb e vlw peala review!

* * *

Bem, levou algum tempo para processar a informação. Tá levou mais tempo do que eu poderia ter imaginado."Vampiros"."_ Era pra isso que eu deveria abrir minha mente?_",pensei,"_Acho pouco provável que seja verdade mas, pensando bem o que aconteceu a menos de uma hora atras não me pareceu "provável" mas mesmo assim aconteceu. Rosalie partiu uma mesa de jantar de mármore em duas e Esme foi arremessada em uma geladeira enorme de metal e a destruiu com o impacto mas saiu completamente ilesa, também tinha o jeito feroz que Rosalie encarava minhas mãos sangrando..._ " balancei a cabeça negativamente e me senti até nervosa. Era coisa demais para um dia só! Na verdade nem era um dia inteiro, mal era hora do almoço e parecia que o céu havia trocado de lugar com o chão e chovia bolhas de sabão."_Talvez se eu considerasse outras coisas como a força de Emmett ou sei lá...", _tentei me convencer de que era verdade mas não estava dando muito certo. Havia tanta coisa mais! Vampiros bebem sangue, dormem em caixões e tem presas e te encantam para tomar seu sangue e são sombrios e não saem de dia e são esquisitos e os Cullen estavam muito longe de terem quaisquer destas características! Eram amáveis, hospitaleiros, tinham quartos confortáveis e comem comida normal, bem eu acho que comem na verdade nunca reparei nisso mas mesmo assim essa história não se encaixa!

-"_M-Mas_", eu comecei a falar e me pareceu que eles ficaram um pouco aliviados por eu finalmente ter dito alguma coisa, " _vocês não poderiam ser vampiros... vocês não dormem em caixões, vocês saem durante o dia e tenho quase certeza que não viram morcegos ou coisa assim!_ ", eu exclamei os melhores argumentos que tinha apesar de baseados em historias infantis que me lembrava sobre vampiros. Bem meu conhecimento sobre vampiros parece não ter sido apagado da minha memória pelo menos.

-"_Bem_ ",disse Carlisle," a_s historias de vampiros não são completamente verdadeiras..._"

-"_O que é verdade então?_"

-" _Bem nós bebemos sangue de fato e também somos imortais e não podemos nos expor a luz do sol mas não que ela vá nos queimar mas seu efeito na nossa pele revela que somos, bem, diferentes ..._"

-"_Mas se vocês não podem sair a luz então como você..._"

-"_Estamos morando aqui exatamente por isso. Como você deve ter notado, não tem muitos dias de sol... há raros dias em que temos de ficar escondidos mas fora estes dias podemos sair normalmente sem sermos perturbados..._"

-"_E quanto a beber sangue? Vocês, quer dizer, bebem sangue de humanos?_" fiz esta pergunta com mais medo do que gostaria de ter demonstrado em relação a sua resposta.

-"_Não. Nossa família é diferente dos outros da especie. Nos nos alimentamos de sangue de animais e tentamos viver pacificamente junto dos humanos..._"

Não posso negar que fiquei aliviada com a resposta de Carlisle. Bem por um momento pelo menos pude respirar um pouco.

-" _Então o que aconteceu com Rosalie..._"

-"_Bem as vezes pode ser complicado administrar a sede quando há sangue humano por perto quando estamos sem nos alimentar por algum tempo, mas o que aconteceu com Rosalie não foi bem isso e acho que você pode me dizer o que aconteceu.... estou certo?_"

"_Então ele notou_", eu pensei desesperada." _Ele vai descobrir que foi minha culpa! Rosalie estava me olhado fixamente e aquela voz estridente estava na minha cabeça quando ela ficou com os olhos negros e resolveu me atacar, eles vão me expulsar se descobrirem! Não posso falar sobre isso!_"

-"_B-Bem eu não sei o que aconteceu eu não me l-lembro e-eu...._", é com certeza eu mentia muito bem! Nunca iam descobrir! Mas para minha surpresa Carlisle não fez pergunta alguma apenas voltou a falar como se a pergunta nunca tivesse surgido.

-" _Agora você entende? Não fez nada de errado ou nos está prejudicando ficando hospedada aqui. Na verdade nós somos o maior perigo para você no momento e se você quiser ir embora tudo bem mas se quiser ficar será um prazer recebê-la pelo tempo necessário como um membro da família se você desejar..._" Carlisle que parecia ansioso com a resposta agora mas eu que me agitei mas com ela. Era tudo que eu queria! E agora que os segredos acabaram seria perfeito! Mas ainda tinha em empecilho que não dependia da minha vontade de ficar ou da deles de me receber.

-" _E quanto a policia Volturi? E o segredo de vocês? _" se eles ainda viessem atras de mim eu acabaria trazendo problemas no fim das contas.

-" _Bem sobre o segredo você já sabe e como já disse é estritamente importante que continue assim. E quanto aos Volturi, bem eles não são da polícia na verdade são os vampiros que representam nossa raça se podem se classificados assim. Não precisa se preocupar com eles daremos um jeito se você desejar ficar conosco ou não_" Carlisle estava falando sério. Eles realmente fariam tudo por mim seu eu decidisse ficar eu não.

-" _Então eram eles que viriam me punir por ameaçar o segredo de vocês e não pelo fato de eu ter feito algo muito terrível no passado que eu desconheço?_"

-" _Ninguém vai machucar você! _" dessa vez foi Esme que falou me dando um susto, " _eles não vão puni-la ou leva-la a lugar algum nunca vou deixar que cheguem perto de você, você decidindo ficar conosco ou não eles não irão ameaça-la_"

Estas palavras foram como um mão quente que apertava meu coração eo enchia de alegria. Era o que eu vinha desejando desde que cheguei! Poder estar com eles e viver junto deles, até preferia que meu passado não fosse revelado para que eu pudesse estar junto deles para sempre!

-" _E-Então eu posso ficar? Juro que não vou contar nada a ninguém eu prometo! Nem saio de casa para não causar problemas! Posso? Por favor?_" eu implorava para ficar, era o que eu mais queria! Eu os amava tanto! Já nem mais pensava nessa história de vampiros, isso se ajustava depois era só um detalhe perto da possibilidade de estar com eles.

-" _A querida! É claro que pode ficar e não precisa ficar trancada! Jamais!_" Esme andou até mim e me deu um forte abraço. O primeiro contato de verdade que tive com ela desde que cheguei. Era frio mas mesmo assim tão caloroso e cheio de amor! Eu a segurava forte como se nunca ela fosse escapar eu desaparecer. Tive medo de ser um sonho mas se fosse não queria acordar.

-" _Bem agora você faz parte da família Anne! Só falta conhecer o Edward, a Bella e a Nessie! Bem eles devem voltar em uns três dias então a família estará completa! _",a menção da palavra "_família_" por Alice me fez chorar um pouco.

-" _É isso aí baixinha! _" Emmett falou rindo e bagunçando meu cabelo.

-" _Bem vinda a família querida_" disse Carlisle colocando a mão sobre meu ombro.

Olhei para Rosalie que ainda parecia abalada mas mais calma. Dei um grande sorriso para ela e ela até sorriu de volta. Esperava que ela me perdoasse pela confusão e que agora que as coisas se ajeitaram eu pudesse ficar mais próxima dela.

"_Então essa felicidade pode continuar! _" eu pensei. Era tão real agora com eu estando oficialmente junto deles! Foi quando Jasper entrou para completar a _nossa _família, bem uma parte dela já que como Alice disse o outro filho de Carlisle estava viajando.

-" _Perdi alguma coisa?_" Perguntou Jasper confuso com a cena. Alice foi a seu encontro e o abraçou e cobriu de beijos. "_ Bem tem mais coisa que eu preciso entender..._" eu pensei, mas logo deixei pra lá depois eu me preocuparia agora só queria curtir essa felicidade. Alice se virou para nós e anunciou o ocorrido a Jasper.

_" _Essa é a nova membro da família Cullen Jasper. Jullianne_"

* * *

Q lindo! Masss bem nem tudo são rosas o problema vai começar e a verdadeira identidade da stra Anne será reveladaa! hohohoho

não percam! ./

bjUsss e comentem!!


	11. Chapter 11

Aí mais um cap! Meu favorito na verdade já que agora a coisa começou a andar! hohohhoho

Nossa protagonista não é boba! kkkkkkk

bjOkas e boa leitura!

* * *

O futuro parecia mais radiante a cada dia que eu passava com a família Cullen. Agora o passado pouco me atormentava e a cada dia parecia que nunca tive outra vida a não ser essa.

Já faz uma semana que eu entrei "oficialmente" para família, já que só a pouco tempo descobri o segredo de família mais importante deles, todos são vampiros. Parece impossível e eu levei algum tempo para acreditar de verdade, mas muito me foi esclarecido sobre o seu modo de vida desde que descobri o segredo.

Primeiro: eles eram, como eles mesmos gostam de falar, "vegetarianos" já que se alimentam de sangue de animais. Quase me acostumei com as saídas em grupos deles mas Emmett fazia questão de me deixar arrepiada com a história de "sair para o lanche...".

Segundo: eles tem a pele fria o tempo todo e são imortais. Também não dormem tipo nunca e é por isso que tem olheiras meio arroxeadas, na verdade só notei depois que Esme mencionou por mais visíveis que elas me pareçam agora.

Terceiro: alguns deles tem outras habilidades além das normais como força, velocidade e essas coisas. A família deles era especialmente habilidosa na minha opinião. Alice podia ver o futuro (era meio complicado de entender mas resumidamente é isso) , Jasper podia sentir as emoções dos outros e muda-las se quisesse, e as habilidades do filho mais novo Edward, sua esposa Isabella e de sua filha Renesmee, que estavam viajando, ele preferiu deixar para eles explicarem já que voltariam logo.

* * *

O dia foi bem tranquilo, de manhã olhei no calendário na cozinha e vi faltava dois dias para a véspera de natal contando com hoje. Lá fora o frio estava mais intenso e com certeza nevaria amanhã, não só a previsão do tempo dizia isso como Alice também sabia, aliais nunca vi Alice tão animada em todo o tempo que passei com eles, e apesar de não ser tanto tempo assim, deu para notar que algumas coisas a deixavam bastante agitada, fazer compras por exemplo era um delas, mas nos últimos dias ela parecia um raio pra lá e pra cá carregando enfeites de natal e listas de presentes. Era muito raro, na verdade impossível, vê-la fazendo outra coisa a não ser organizar a festa de natal para a chegada de Edward e sua família e com o dia se aproximando ela ficava mais e mais agitada. Hoje ela foi entregar convites. Rosalie foi arrastada desta vez mas eu sabia que minha hora ia chegar. Ela já havia arrastado Emmett, Jasper ( coitado ele foi o que mais tempo ficou nas mão dela ), até Carlisle teve de ir fazer compras com ela. Esme e Rosalie já pareciam preparadas mas eu estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés pensando em quando seria a minha vez. Pode parecer exagero mas se você pudesse ver como os que ela abduziu voltaram... Emmett era um cara grande e achei que ele resistiria bem mais fiquei de cara quando ele chegou. Parecia um trapo enquanto Alice reclamava que ela muito mole e demorava muito na prova de roupas. Jasper voltou meio atordoado e foi direto para o andar de cima com um olhar meio perdido enquanto Alice fazia umas marcas e anotações na sua prancheta.

Eu felizmente sobrevivi até o fim do dia sem Alice me arrastar para o carro e me levar para seu mundo de maravilhas e o meu mundo de horrores. Quando Jasper se recuperou comentou sobre o resultado da sua pesquisa sobre meu passado e, como eu suspeitava e até fiquei feliz em saber, não havia nada. Nem um documento eu foto ou registros escolares. Zero. Por mais que goste da ideia de ter de ficar com eles por mais tempo agora e acredite gosto mesmo, essa história é muito estranha. Carlisle estava preocupado com o fato e tenho de admitir que eu também sentia alguma curiosidade sobre isso. Oras, eu não poderia simplesmente ter caído do céu na noite que apareci na floresta! Mas, como Esme deixou claro, eu não estou sozinha, eles ficariam ao meu lado. Esme sabia o quanto o medo de ficar sozinha me incomodava e também via o quanto ela queria espantar esse medo de mim. Ela desejava ver meu sorriso tanto quanto eu queria ver o dela._"Enquanto eu estiver aqui posso seguir em frente" _eu pensava.

* * *

No dia seguinte, véspera da chegada do filho de Carlisle, finalmente nevou. Acordei logo e olhei pela janela. A floresta estava linda. Parecia polvilhada de açúcar como naqueles contos infantis. Brilhava a fraca luz do sol que batia no topo das árvores que agora sustentavam um grossa camada de neve. Logo que terminei meu café Alice me enfiou em grossas roupas de frio e fomos para fora. Emmett e Rosalie já estavam lá fora. Rosalie e eu já estávamos nos entendendo melhor só que a nossa forma. Ela estava fazendo um boneco de neve e Emmett estava ao lado dela falando algo que se eu não me engano era sobre o tamanho da cabeça do boneco e Rosalie não gostou nada do comentário. Fui andando na direção deles mais era complicado. A neve estava alta e francamente eu estava congelando! _"Se mexe baixinha! " _Emmett gritava para que me apressasse._ "C-Calma é difícil..."_ eu falei já ofegante. A neve me parecia mais dura do que imaginei. Tirei a luva e peguei um punhado de neve. Achei que ela fosse mais macia e fofa como um travesseiro, mas agora na verdade parece mais gelo raspado. Essa textura tirou um pouco a magia da coisa, não tinha nada a ver com o que passava na televisão. Se eu raspasse gelo e jogasse no chão dava na mesma! Não parecia tão impressionante agora.

"_- Qual o problema?" _Esme falou ao meu lado vendo a expressão de desgosto para o punhado de neve na minha mão.

"_- Não é como eu imaginava. Não me parece tão impressionante..." _eu respondi baixinho.

"_- O fato de gelo estar caindo do céu não te impressiona?" _Esme falou sorrindo.

" _- B-Bem...é." _falei envergonha por minhas bobas exigências para a textura do gelo.

"_- Não se preocupe em dizer o que te incomoda. Se você gostar ou não você pode falar." _Esme falou isso e deu mais um sorriso para mim e foi se sentar com Jasper na escada da varanda.

Não era a primeira vez que me diziam isso. Alice e Carlisle já me falaram isso também, sobre falar o que eu sinto. Acho que não estava sendo tão natural quanto eu desejava com eles. Para falar a verdade eles ainda me intimidavam um pouco, principalmente com essa história de serem vampiros. Não era medo, mas mesmo assim era estranho. Não sei explicar mais definitivamente não era medo. Acho que era mais como um limite ou uma parede que me segurava quando eu estava com eles. Até Rosalie achava que eu era formal demais! Eu tentei derrubar a parede a força mais no fim das contas não deu certo, era melhor deixar o tempo cuidar dela. Uma batida de cada vez e ela cairia quando eu menos esperasse.

Finalmente consegui chegar até Rosalie e Emmett. Elogiei o boneco de neve dela, apesar de secretamente concordar com Emmett que a cabeça estava meio estranha... muito grande para parecer normal. Rosalie deu um sorriso petulante para Emmett, que agora já estava mais afastado de nós, depois que eu elogiei o boneco. Um sorriso do tipo _"eu te disse que estava perfeito"_.

Não pude continuar a conversa. Senti um bola de neve atingir meu pescoço e o gelo que desceu pelo meu casaco e me fez fazer aquelas dancinhas toscas de quem tem um rato na roupa. Emmett riu demais da minha cara e até eu ria. Quando o susto passou decidi que estava na hora da parede receber mais um empurrão. Peguei um belo punhado de neve e joguei na direção dele. Foi muito embaraçoso!! A bola não chegou na metade do caminho! Emmett ria alto e eu fiquei vermelha de vergonha. Então Emmett parou de rir de repente. Estava com o cabelo e ombros cheios de neve e olhava feio para Alice que assobiava e olhava para o outro lado fingindo que não era com ela. O contra ataque não demorou. Emmett juntou um monte de neve e jogou na direção dela. Alice desviou habilmente delas e nem pareceu que tinha se mexido. É claro que ela sabia onde Emmett jogaria as bolas e logo desviava delas. Ela dava sorrisinhos de deboche para Emmett o desafiando a tentar acertar. Emmett ficou nervoso e atirou varias bolas consecutivas na direção dela que sempre conseguia se desviar habilmente. Rosalie revirou os olhos para a cena que apreciava do local onde seu boneco de neve estava sendo decorado, mas deu para notar que ela também achava divertido. Esme se divertia com a cena sentada na varanda conversando com Jasper. Acho que para aborrecer Emmett ainda mais Alice seguiu saltitando pelas árvores para dentro da floresta enquanto ele ainda tentava acertar uma bola. Fui atras deles mas de repente eles saíram de vista. A coisa ficou mais séria e eu sentia que estava na linha de fogo. Do nada fui puxada para uma arvore e ainda deu para ouvir o assobio da bola passando pela minha orelha.

"_- Shh! Fique atenta Anne"_, Alice cochichou no meu ouvido, _"eu tenho um plano"_.

Acenei com a cabeça e fiquei quietinha observando Alice analisar os movimento de Emmett do outro lado de da floresta a uns 30 metros de nós. Ele atirava algumas bolas tentando surpreender Alice mais ela estava atenta.

"_- Quando eu der o sinal se esconda naquela encosta ali atras daquela tora e atire um bola de neve com toda a sua força nele. Eu cuido do golpe final. "_ ela deu uma risadinha maliciosa para mim e se preparou. Ela sabia que eu não ia acertar. Eu seria a distração para que Emmett levasse a maior bola de neve na nuca de todas! Era realmente divertido!

Fiquei atenta e quando ela deu o sinal corri para a encosta e ela começou a atirar bolas nele. Fiquei escondida atras de uma tora alta e comecei a recolher um monte de neve. Peguei menos dessa vez esperando que pudesse jogar um pouco mais longe. De onde eu estava conseguia ver a cabeça de Emmett se escondendo atras da arvore e se ele se mexesse mais um pouco poderia te visão para atirar. Alice jogava varias bolas na direção dele.

Olhei para a floresta a minha frente respirando rápido esperando uma visão melhor de Emmett, mas quando olhei para frente senti meu estômago virar de cabeça para baixo e congelar. Na minha frente estava o maior animal que já vi na vida. Primeiro achei que fosse um urso mais a forma dele era diferente, estava mais para um lobo mais lobos não são tão grandes! O animal estava perigosamente perto. Me encarava com os olhos castanhos e um pelo marrom claro arrepiado. Ainda bem que não mostrava os dentes. Parecia calmo mais não tirava os olhos de mim. Eu mal respirava com medo de que ele se irritasse. Não podia correr, nem podia gritar. Só rezava para que ele desse meia volta antes de Emmett e Alice perceberem que tinha algo errado. Só poderia esperar. Foi o maior minuto da minha vida.

Depois do que me pareceram anos o animal desviou o olhar e encarou a casa dos Cullen. _"Não! Pra lá não!" _eu pensava. Pior que ser devorada por um lobo monstro era _eles_ serem devorados. O animal olhou por algum tempo a casa e deu meia volta e correu para floresta desaparecendo em segundos no meio da neve.

Fiquei tempo suficiente paralisada para que Emmett e Alice viessem me procurar. Mil perguntas rolavam na minha cabeça. _"O que era aquilo? Um lobo? Não impossível um lobo ser tão grande! Mas mesmo assim não poderia ser outra coisa a não ser um lobo... O formato do corpo, a cauda, tudo indicava que era um lobo mas como um lobo poderia ser maior que um urso????"_. Levei um baita susto quando Emmett me agarrou e me colocou nos ombros comemorando a vitória sobre Alice.

"_- E-Emmett espera! "_ eu gritei ainda meio tremula.

"_- Nem adianta chorar agora! Eu sou o melhor! Nada de revanche "_ ele vibrava com a vitória sem saber o real problema em que nos encontrávamos com aquela criatura ali tão perto de casa. Ele me carregava no ombro enquanto seguíamos depressa para a porta de casa. Dei uma espiada na direção floresta mais só havia arvores cobertas de neve. _"Já foi embora. Já foi embora"_ eu repetia na minha cabeça tentando espantar o medo.

Quando Emmett me colocou no chão tomei fôlego para tentar explicar para um zangada Alice o motivo de não ter seguido o plano.

"_-E-Eu ia jogar a bola mais enquanto me escondia v-vi um lobo enorme no meio das arvores e ele me encarava com os olhos enormes! Ele era gigante, o maior lobo que já vi!"_

Eles olhavam se olhavam meio hesitantes mais por fim Emmett falou alguma coisa.

"_- Um lobo?"_ ele perguntou meio sarcástico mais ainda assim sua voz soava meio falso. _"Eu não percebi nada. E você Alice?"_

"_- Eu também não! Deve estar imaginando coisas Anne... uma paisagem nevada pode confundir os olhos. Vai ver era só um arvore com um formato diferente. Vem vamos entrar, Esme fez um chocolate quente pra você, esta muito frio para você aqui fora."_

Alice me levou para dentro da casa olhando significativamente para Emmett que, depois eu percebi, não entrou conosco na casa apesar de estar na sala depois que saí da cozinha. Eu não tinha algumas memórias mais não era burra. Arvores não tinham cauda. Eles queriam desviar o assunto da minha cabeça. Eles sabiam mais do que queriam me contar e eu provavelmente nunca ia descobrir, se dependesse deles.

* * *

Bem gente espero que estajam gostando pq as coisas vão fugir um pouo do controle com a chegada dos nossos adorados Edward, Bella e Nessie! E muitos conhecidos tbm virão!

To the christmas party! \o/\o/\o/ wowowowo


	12. Chapter 12

E aí gente! Não me matem pela demora mais no fim de semestre na facul eh mto corrido! Mais apartir de quinta to livreeee! \o/ aí nada masi de atrasos! 1 cap por semana! Semana q vem o trem esquenta to doida pra começar logo a desvendar o segredo da nossa Anne!

bjokas e booa leitura!! Xb

* * *

Quando entramos na casa Esme e Jasper estavam na cozinha conversando. Esme estava preparando meu almoço (já que eu era a única que precisava comer naquela casa). Hoje parecia a primeira vez que ela repetia um prato e pelo cheiro devia ser o meu favorito! Bife apimentado com molho de tomate seco e batata frita! Nossa eu adoro esse! Tirei minhas botas sujas de neve e meu casaco pesado e subi para tirar minha roupa que já ficava molhada por causa da neve derretendo. Não fiquei surpresa quando vi uma muda de roupa pronta em cima da cama. Alice sempre fazia isso. Não que eu não achasse legal. As roupas sempre eram bonitas, mais eu gostaria de escolher sozinha de vez em quando e, bem, ela me parecia meio manipuladora quando fazia isso. Acho que ela me considerava uma boneca para ela vestir as suas roupas preferidas. E por falar em roupa eu nunca mais via a roupa do dia anterior... Ela não poderia estar jogando fora ou dando... Poderia? Afinal são roupas novas! Bem o problema aqui não é este. O lobo, pelo menos é o que parecia ser, era a minha principal preocupação. Sendo o que fosse eu teria de descobrir sozinha já que ninguém acreditou em mim quando falei que o vi na floresta. Pelo menos eles disseram que não acreditavam. Eu duvido muito que eles não saibam de algo, estão escondendo o jogo definitivamente. Aquilo não era um animal selvagem comum, nem de longe, mas só pensar sobre isso não ia dar em nada o melhor era começar a pesquisar na internet ou em livros, já que ouvir atrás das portas nunca ia funcionar mesmo, mas no momento o almoço me chama. O cheiro delicioso da pimenta calabresa grelhada que passava pela porta do quarto estava me tentando. "_A pesquisa poderia esperar até depois do almoço_" eu pensei com água na boca.

Comi duas vezes o bife mais delicioso e macio do mundo e depois, enquanto ajudava Esme a lavar e guardar a louça, Alice apareceu muito empolgada na porta da cozinha. "_Está decidido_", ela disse, "_vão chegar às dez da noite de amanhã. Nessie quer visitar mais alguns lugares e vão demorar um pouco, mas pra mim está perfeito tenho mais tempo para os toques finais. O jantar vai ser maravilhoso! Vou mandar os convites para Jacob e para todos os outros e temos que comprar os ingredientes hoje Esme, e amanhã Anne, vamos no divertir deixando você maravilhosa para o jantar!_" Ela disse com um largo sorriso na minha direção me fazendo estremecer. Eu sabia que não iria conseguir adiar esse dia por muito tempo. Pensei na expressão meio vazia nos olhos do Jasper quando ele chegou do dia de compras com Alice. É eu estava com problemas.

Alice e Esme passaram um bom tempo fazendo as compras para o jantar. Voltaram com bastante comida. Realmente muita comida. Imagino quantas pessoas irão vir ao jantar e mesmo que fosse muita gente acho que iria sobrar comida. Ninguém poderia comer tanto. Depois de ajudar a guardar as compras eu e Emmett ficamos assistindo um jogo de baseball até umas nove horas. Não entendi muito bem o jogo mais foi legal. Tomei um banho e fui para a cama preocupada com o dia de amanha, não só por ter de ir às compras com Alice mais principalmente pela recepção que receberia do Sr. Edward e de sua família. Tinha receito de que eles não aceitassem que eu permanecesse na casa ou que eu causasse uma má impressão.

* * *

Não dormi tão bem quanto bem quanto gostaria. Senti-me agitada a noite toda com a festa e a saída com Alice. Estava nervosa também com a reação de Edward e sua família além de como os outros humanos que sabem dos Cullen (Jacob e seus amigos já que a comida só podia ser para eles então só podem ser humanos). Dever ser muito estranho toda vez que um humano descobre o segredo da família Cullen. Será que eles levaram um susto como eu? Eles nem devem ter cogitado a possibilidade! Mais deve ser legal poder falar com eles sobre isso, parecem ser legais apesar de ser meio esquisito o tanto de comida que eles precisam para apenas um jantar de boas vindas. Não sei se eles comemoram o natal como todo mundo, mas pelo visto Alice não perdeu a oportunidade para encher a casa de enfeites e montar uma grande festa. Depois de me arrumar e descer dei de cara com um mundo de enfeites na sala. Tinha uma arvore de natal linda ao lado do piano e fitas vermelhas e douradas espalhadas pela casa. Tinha arcos de flores e alguns viscos. Tudo estava lindo.

"_Ela realmente se empolga fácil com essas coisas."_, disse Emmett me vendo parada no pé da escada admirando a decoração. "_É, mas está tudo muito bonito"_ eu disse. Fui para a cozinha e Esme estava preparando um delicioso café da manhã de natal. Tinha panetone, chocolate quente, uma torta de frutas. Enquanto eu comia Esme folheava distraidamente um livro de receitas. "_Procurando receitas novas para o jantar de hoje?"_, eu perguntei. "_É. Jacob e os meninos comem de tudo mais às vezes podem ser muito chatos em relação ao tipo de comida. Querem coisas do tipo comida caseira sabe? Não comeriam os pratos diferentes que faço para você, ficam desconfiados com o meu gosto em relação à comida._", ela disse sorrindo. "_Porque eles iriam desconfiar do seu gosto para comida?_" eu perguntei sem entender a piada. "_A-Ah bem por nada eles que são meio chatos às vezes só isso. Mas deixando isso de lado tem alguém que quer falar com você depois que você terminar o seu café..._" ela disse com um sorrisinho meio malicioso no rosto.

Claro que estava tudo perfeito mais não foi o fato de ter comido demais que me deu dor de barriga. Alice mal deixou que eu terminasse o café e já começou a me apressar para que eu tomasse um banho e me arrumasse com a roupa que ela deixou para mim porque o dia de hoje seria "especial". Senti um iceberg nadando no meu estomago assim que ela se dirigiu a mim. Nem queria imaginar o que ela preparou para mim. Talvez um dia interminável de compras passando em um milhão de lojas enquanto ela ficava jogando roupas em cima de mim dentro dos provadores e intimidando as vendedoras pedindo tecidos de nomes complicados e cores esquisitas e deixando as coitadinhas doidas!

"_Já está pronta?_" Alice apareceu na porta do quarto quanto terminei de me arrumar com um vestido florido que ela deixou para mim. "_Vamos, você vai adorar!_" ela disse muito animada e eufórica. Só faltava sair dando pulinhos pela casa. E eu estava totalmente ferrada porque esta foi exatamente a mesma frase que ela disse para o Jasper antes deles saírem e ele não voltou exatamente feliz para casa. Para o Emmett ela disse somente que ele ia "gostar" e ele já voltou tonto! Alice me arrastou até o carro e quando passamos por Esme olhei significativamente para ela pedindo ajuda mais nem mesmo ela tinha forças para impedir Alice. Era meu fim.

Fomos de carro até uma cidade depois de Forks muito mais agitada e grande. O nome era Seattle se não me engano. Apesar da bagunça lá não chovia tanto e o tempo mais quente me deixou mais animada. Nem preciso dizer que ficamos pra lá e pra cá em lojas de roupas e depois ficamos horas em um salão de beleza onde todo mundo queria fazer uma coisa diferente em mim ao mesmo tempo. Só sei que no fim das contas estava exausta e faminta e não via à hora de acabar. Para minha felicidade paramos em um restaurante antes de ir embora. Comi como se fosse minha última refeição e depois fomos para casa. Dormi o caminho todo mais como Alice tem um pé de chumbo no acelerador não tive muito tempo para descansar. Quando chegamos era umas três horas da tarde. Só queria ir para cama e descansar para consegui ficar acordada quando os outros chegassem mais tarde. Quando entrei Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie olharam assustados para mim mais eu nem liguei já que deveria estar com a mesma cara assustada e vazia deles quando voltaram do dia de compras. Fui me deitar e só acordei sete horas. Dormi como uma pedra! Quando acordei fui direto lavar o rosto e me preparar para quando Alice chegasse e começasse a me enfiar roupas e mexer no meu cabelo. Lavei o rosto e dei uma olhada no espelho. "_Então foi por isso que me olharam assustados!_" eu pensei. Meu cabelo estava totalmente diferente! E minhas sobrancelhas e minhas unhas pintadas de preto. Meu cabelo antes era reto e meio sem graça na altura dos ombros, mas agora estava repicado e com um brilho lindo. Parecia mais longo e minhas sobrancelhas estavam bem desenhadas e bonitas. Sei lá eu parecia outra pessoa! Alguém mais bonita. É! Agora sim! Adorei meu visual! Não era tão bonito quanto o da Rosalie mais era legal. "_E então? Você gostou? Luiz é o melhor cabeleireiro de Seattle, claro que se eu pudesse te levar a França ficaria ainda melhor já que..._" "_Eu adorei! Muito obrigada!_" eu interrompi Alice animada e agradecida por ela cuidar tão bem de mim e dando um abraço nela. "_Bem agora chega de melação e vamos começar a te arrumar. Os convidados vão chegar logo._", disse Rosalie aparecendo na porta com um estojo grande e prateado. "_Vamos ao trabalho meninas!_".

* * *

E obrigado a todos que deixaram reviews na história é o que incentiva a gente a escrever o melho que pudermos! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Bem gente no ultímo minuto mais aqui está o cap da semana. Eu realmente gostei desse tem emoção e grande parte do sonho que eu tive antes de escrever a fic. Espero que gostem ^^

bJokas e boa leitura pessoal! Xb

PS: tem um link que eh para mostrar como eu imaginei a roupa da Anne nesse cap. Deêm um olhada antes esta no meu perfil.

* * *

Eu estava totalmente histérica tenho de admitir. Só pensava em como as coisas iriam ser. Tipo, eu estava pirando! Fiquei o tempo todo pensando:

- "Bem é agora. Alice disse que eles chegariam a qualquer momento. Primeiro Jacob e os outros seguidos de Edward, Bella e Renesmee. Bem, estava tudo bem agora. Tudo arrumado, com a comida organizada em algumas mesas, a árvore de natal com vários presentes estava bem iluminada e a bebida também estava no lugar. Ia ficar tudo legal. Sem motivos para nervosismo. Ótimo. Então porque eu me sinto como uma bomba relógio?????? Tá legal eu tenho que inspirar e expirar. Vai ficar tudo legal apesar de Alice não conseguir "ver" como a minha recepção seria, e não faço a mínima ideia do porque, mas só espero que não seja tão ruim assim."

-"Tá Jullianne não vamos perder a cabeça agora, sua vida será muito ruim se eles não gostarem de você mais no inicio foi assim com a Rosalie, mas agora eu e ela nos damos muito bem! Poderia ser assim com eles né? Tudo bem é melhor começar a respirar de novo. 1, 2, 3 e 1,2,3. Ai não esta ajudando nada!" Então um tapinha na cabeça me tirou do meu ataque de histerismo.

-"Não precisa pirar por causa disso! Vai dar tudo certo pequena! " disse Emmett tentando me tranquilizar.

-" Eu- Eu estou bem não estou tão nervosa assim", eu menti tentando não parecer tão idiota. "Ah você está sim. Eu poderia sentir do outro lado da floresta!" disse Jasper para minha surpresa, já que raramente ele fala comigo. Acho que meu histerismo estava deixando ele nervoso também já que ele pode sentir as emoções das pessoas. "Olha ", ele continuou, "relaxa e fique calma tá? Vai ficar tudo bem", depois que ele disse isso fiquei mais relaxada e me acalmei imediatamente. "Obrigada. Mas acho que não poderia fazer isso a noite toda. Ou poderia? ", ele me respondeu com apenas um sorriso e foi colocar o vaso de flores que estava em suas mãos numa das mesas de jantar.

Dei mais uma olhada no espelho quando Alice disse que Jacob e seus companheiros estava entrando. Era a milionésima vez que eu fazia isso, nem parecia eu mesma! Mais queria tanto causar uma boa impressão que estava realmente estranha, mas Alice e Rose fizeram um bom trabalho com a maquiagem e as roupas. Eu usava um vestido tomara que caia preto e vermelho muito legal e com sandálias combinando que tinham umas fitas que amarrava no meu tornozelo. Usava também um coque no cabelo preso por um fivela com brilhantes. Logo me desviei do espelho quando a porta se abriu e vários homens morenos e bem grandalhões como Emmett entraram e preencheram a sala.

Eles pareciam todos irmãos e estavam muito animados com a festa. Foram logo comer alguma coisa depois de cumprimentar os Cullen. Quando reparam em mim ficou um silencio meio incomodo no ar. Esme estava perto de mim e comecei a me encolher atras dela quando um dos visitantes, um garoto que parecia ter minha idade só que era bem grande começou a me olhar esquisito.

-"Bem pessoal ",começou Esme tentando quebrar um pouco o clima estranho, " esta aqui é Jullianne, ela faz parte da nossa família agora e espero que todos a recebam bem. ".

Foi realmente esquisito. Depois que Esme me apresentou ninguém falou nada por algum tempo. Achei que seria apedrejada, mas depois todos começaram a me cumprimentar e se apresentar. Sam Uley foi o primeiro. Ele tinha um ar de líder e me deixou meio intimidada mais era tão gentil quando grande. Ele foi apresentado todos os que estavam na sala. O famoso Jacob Black era um rapaz caloroso e gentil que parecia bem ansioso com a chegada de Renesmee. Perguntou umas duas vezes a Alice e ela já estava ficando nervosa.

Não decorei o nome de todos mais teve um que Sam fez questão de me apresentar pessoalmente. Era o garoto que me olhou esquisito o tempo todo. Não sei se ele tinha algum problema mais ele ficava parado me olhando com se eu fosse a maior esquisita do mundo ou sei lá. O nome dele era Seth Clearwater. Sam deu um safanão nele para que prestasse atenção e me cumprimentasse direito. Ele gaguejou um "prazer em conhecer" que não me pareceu muito convincente. Esme sugeriu que eu o levasse a mesa de bebidas para que ele se servisse, mas eu não queria sair de perto dela ainda. Não me sentia a vontade com aquela gente toda e também não queria ter de ficar puxando conversa com aquele garoto esquisito, mas fui mesmo assim, só que ele ficou todo duro e não respondeu direito a minhas perguntas. Perguntei se ele morava em Forks e ele disse que os bolinhos de queijo estavam gostosos. No fim das contas só achei ele mais esquisito. Voltei rápido para o lado de Esme e fiquei boa parte do tempo com ela até que Edward e sua família chegaram.

* * *

Assim que a porta abriu uma garota foi correndo encontrar Jacob e o abraçou tão forte que eles caíram no chão. Uma moça de cabelos castanhos pedia que ela se acalmasse já Jacob não iria fugir. Um homem alto e muito bonito estava ao lado dela segurando sua cintura e olhando carinhosamente a menina e a moça. Parecia o homem mais feliz e radiante do mundo. Eles olharam para mim enquanto a menina, que com certeza era Renesmee, conversava animada com Jacob sobre suas viagens.

Foi Esme quem me apresentou já que eu não desgrudava da roupa dela. " Edward, Bella. Senti falta de vocês! Esta aqui é Jullianne. Creio que Alice já tenha falado sobre ela."

-" Claro que sim e é um prazer conhece-la", disse Edward estendendo a mão para mim.

Ele realmente parecia o mais novo entre os Cullen. Tinha cara de ter uns dezessete anos mais ou menos e era muito bonito, agradável e educado.

-"Obrigado pelo elogio. Você também é muito bonita e educada." Ele respondeu me deixando assustada.

-"Ele leu meus pensamentos?" eu pensei.

-"Bem é isso mesmo." ele respondeu me assustando de novo." mas não se preocupe, sei guardar segredos e quando não devo me entrometer." ele disse sorrindo.

Eu apertei a mão dele meio assustada ainda, mas calma. Acho que Jasper levou a sério o que eu disse, ainda bem.

-"Não se preocupe eu posso cuidar dessa história de ler mentes se você quiser", disse Bella num tom divertido e dando um rápido beijo em Edward. "É um prazer conhecê-la Anne. Alice fala muito de você e sei que ela tem te maltratado um pouco com o negócio das roupas mais é que ela se empolga muito fácil"

-"N-Não me incomodo eu gosto muito de passear com ela" eu disse gaguejando e ainda meio escondida atras de Esme.

-"Não precisa ser tímida querida", Esme disse tentando me encorajar a me enturmar mais eu realmente não estava muito afim no momento.

-"Bem porque não vão cumprimentar os outros? Vou pegar algo para ela comer", disse Esme se retirando e me deixando sozinha perto da mesa com flores na frente da porta.

Enquanto esperava Renesmee veio me cumprimentar, com certeza motivada pelos pais. "Olá! " ela disse com um sorriso enorme na minha direção.

-"A-Ah oi..." eu respondi nervosa por não ter a onde me esconder, não que eu tivesse medo, mas estava meio nervosa. Ela parecia ter minha idade só que na verdade deveria ser muito mais velha do que eu o que não ajudou a me deixar mais a vontade.

-"Eu sou a Renesmee. Qual o seu nome?"

-"Ju - Jullianne" , eu disse com uma voz meio engasgada. Não sei porque mais ela me deixa mais nervosa que os outros.

-"Você gostaria de ver os lugares onde eu fui passear? " Ela me perguntou.

-"Ah...claro." ,eu respondi esperando algum álbum de fotos ou uma câmera com vídeos , mas em vez disso ela estendeu a mão tentando tocar o meu rosto. Eu tentei recuar mais era tarde ela estava com a palma da mão direita encostada na minha bochecha.

* * *

No começo vi algumas imagens de praias e de grandes monumentos e até me senti alegre vendo todos aquelas belezas, mas depois a dor foi escruciante.

**Would you mind if I hurt you?**

Você se importaria se eu lhe machucasse?

**Understand that I need to **

Entenda que eu preciso

**Wish that I had other choices**

Gostaria de ter tido outras escolhas

**than to harm the one I love **

Além da de prejudicar quem eu amo

Eu não conseguia me mover só sentia como se cada osso da meu corpo estivesse sendo trincado por uma corrente elétrica e cada vez mais aquelas imagens entravam na minha cabeça. Era como se eu estivesse sugando tudo que havia dentro da cabeça de Renesmee.

**What have you done now!**

O que você fez agora?

Havia momentos de lucidez que eu a ouvia gritar e via algumas luzes como num curto circuito em volta de nós.

Não sabia se eu estava gritando também mais com certeza sentia a dor. Nem sei se foram horas, minutos eu apenas segundos que ficamos assim. Quando finalmente a soltei ela caiu no chão desacordada e eu consegui ficar de pé de alguma forma.

Olhei para as pessoas a minha volta me encarando incrédulas e vi os pais de Renesmee tentando acordá-la. Edward me olhava mais aterrorizado que qualquer um. As imagens na minha cabeça eram tão confusas e não faziam sentido mais eu sabia que tudo estivera na cabeça de Renesmee.

A última imagem que vi foi meu rosto assustado enquanto ela esticava a mão para mim, mas agora ela estava jogada no chão e mal parecia estar viva.

**I know I'd better stop trying**

Eu sei, é melhor eu parar de tentar

**You know that there's no denying **

Você sabe que não há negação

**I won't show mercy on you now **

Eu não mostrarei misericórdia por você agora

**I know, should stop believing **

Eu sei que deveria parar de acreditar

**I know, there's no retrieving**

Eu sei que não há salvação

**It's over now, what have you done? **

Agora acabou, o que você fez?

**What have you done now!**

O que você fez agora?

Dei meia volta simplesmente aterrorizada e corri para fora da casa. Não havia notado lá dentro mais o frio estava congelante. Começou a nevar de novo mais ainda podia ver o caminho pela floresta. Corri o mais rápido que minhas pernas tremulas conseguiam. Só queria sair dali. Eu estraguei tudo! Quase matei a filha deles e arruinei um natal perfeito! Deveria ter ido embora quando descobri que eles eram vampiros.

**I , I've been waiting for someone like you**

Eu, Eu estive esperando por alguém como você

**But now you are slipping away ...oh,What have you done now!**

Mas agora você está escapulindo...Oh, o que você fez agora?

**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**

Por que, Por que o destino nos faz sofrer?

**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

Há uma maldição entre nós, entre você e eu

Eu corri por muito tempo enquanto aquelas imagens ficavam me assombrando. Sorrisos e momentos felizes era tudo que eu via. Renesmee era a garota mais sortuda e feliz do mundo. Tinha pais perfeitos, uma família perfeita e amigos perfeitos. Viajou o mundo todo nem sei por quanto tempo. Era tão amada e querida! Havia algo mais também... conseguia ver coisas mais específicas agora que tudo parecia se acomodar na minha cabeça.

Em grande parte das memórias dela os homens na sala estavam presentes, mas eles....nas memórias dela eles se transformavam.

**What have you done! What have you done!**

O que você fez? O que você fez?

**What have you done! What have you done! **

O que você fez? O que você fez?

**What have you done now! **

O que você fez agora?

Todos eles viravam lobos imensos e era tão natural para ela que não senti medo ao ver, ao contrário me sentia animada. Era impossível sentir toda essa felicidade e não deseja-la para si, mas ao mesmo tempo que era tentada por aqueles sentimentos sabia que nunca seriam meus, que aquela nunca seria minha vida, nunca seria o meu sorriso. Era como ver tudo através de um espelho só que era muito mais intenso. Via as imagens e sentia a felicidade ou tristeza nelas mais não era verdade era só um reflexo, só uma ilusão. A ilusão mais dolorosa de todas.

**Would you mind if I killed you?**

Você se importaria se eu lhe matasse?

**Would you mind if I tried to? **

Você se importaria se eu tentasse?

**Cause you have turned into my worst enemy **

Porque você se tornou meu pior inimigo

**You carry hate that I don't feel **

Você carrega o ódio que eu não sinto

**It's over now**

Agora acabou

**What have you done?**

O que você fez?

**What have you done now!**

O que você fez agora?

Eu não me lembro de quem eu sou, não sei se tenho família ou amigos. Era tudo muito pior para mim já que aquela era a vida que eu desejava e tê-la tão nítida, tão perto de mim e não poder tê-la era doloroso demais.

**I , I've been waiting for someone like you**

Eu, Eu estive esperando por alguém como você

**But now you are slipping away ...oh,What have you done now!**

Mas agora você está escapulindo...Oh, o que você fez agora?

**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**

Por que, Por que o destino nos faz sofrer?

**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

Há uma maldição entre nós, entre você e eu

Não sei por quanto tempo corri mais tinha certeza que minha roupa estava arruinada assim com os sapatos haviam caído. Os galhos machucavam meus pés e a neve os deixava roxos e meio dormentes. Corri até cair em um barranco. Rolei por alguns metros e ia bater com força em uma árvore mais a frente só que antes de bater algo grande e quente me segurou. Não sei como mas reconheci pelo cheiro que era Seth Clearwater.

**What have you done! What have you done!**

O que você fez? O que você fez?

**What have you done! What have you done! **

O que você fez? O que você fez?

**What have you done now! **

O que você fez agora?

Me afastei bruscamente dele. "Vá embora ", eu gritei num voz guinchada e histérica," não toque em mim! Não encoste em mim se afaste! ", eu não poderia suportar outra enxurrada de memórias na minha cabeça. Tinha medo de tocá-lo e que o que aconteceu com Renesmee se repetisse. Eu corri tentando me afastar dele mais a queda do barranco machucou minha perna. Só corri alguns metros antes de cair na neve com uma das pernas sangrando.

**I will not fall, won't let it go**

Eu não cairei, não deixarei isso continuar

**We will be free when it ends**

Nós seremos livres quando isso acabar

Seth veio atras de mim e tentou se aproximar. "Não chegue perto" eu falei sem forças e começando a chorar de desespero," por favor eu não aguento mais... por favor.....por favor não posso supotar isso outra vez..." eu soluçava e suplicava a ele que me deixasse.

-"Sei que você não vai me machucar" ele disse na primeira frase conexa que ouvi dele. Eu o olhei perplexa juntando na minha mente o que Renesmee sabia sobre ele. Seth, para Renesmee, era um garoto gentil engraçado e confiável a cima de tudo. Era um lobisomem que fazia parte da alcateia de Jacob Black e sempre caçava com ela e Jacob quando podia e além disso adorava ser um lobo, achava tudo muito divertido.

-"Você não sabe o que aconteceu com Nessie não é?", ele continuou a falar se aproximando devagar. "Você não queria machucar ela não é mesmo? ".

Ele estava sem camisa se aproximando mais e tentando me acalmar, mas a proximidade dele só me deixou mais nervosa. "Não chegue mais perto você vai se machucar! Se me tocar vai ficar como Renesmee vá embora! ". Eu mal conseguia olhar para ele enquanto falava, só fiquei sentada na neve fria abraçando meu corpo e sentindo o corte na perna arder. Chorava compulsivamente e só queria morrer o mais rápido possível e acabar com tudo, mas Seth não desistiu.

**I , I've been waiting for someone like you**

Eu, Eu estive esperando por alguém como você

**But now you are slipping away ...oh,What have you done now!**

Mas agora você está escapulindo...Oh, o que você fez agora?

**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**

Por que, Por que o destino nos faz sofrer?

**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

Há uma maldição entre nós, entre você e eu

Ele ainda se aproximava e agora estava bem na minha frente. Eu abraçava o corpo com mais força e tremia sem olhar para ele. Ele então estendeu a mão para mim e chamou meu nome baixinho. "Jullianne" ele disse, e me fez olhar nos olhos dele.

O olhar profundo daqueles olhos castanhos me hipnotizou alguns segundos. Eram tão verdadeiros e doces que não pude resistir. Comecei a esticar minha mão mais recuei, balancei a cabeça freneticamente e voltei a abraçar meu corpo com firmeza. Olhei para ele de volta achando que iria desistir e me deixar, mas ele continuava lá com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, esperando.

**I , I've been waiting for someone like you**

Eu, Eu estive esperando por alguém como você

**But now you are slipping away ...oh,What have you done now!**

Mas agora você está escapulindo...Oh, o que você fez agora?

**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**

Por que, Por que o destino nos faz sofrer?

**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

Há uma maldição entre nós, entre você e eu

Ele ira ficar comigo o tempo que precisasse. Ele não iria me deixar. Seth nunca faria isso e não eram só as lembranças de Renesmee que me provavam isso, então estiquei a mão e toquei de leve os dedos dele esperando que o pior acontecesse, mas o que aconteceu foi.... estava tocando a mão dele e nada de dor ou imagens furiosas na minha cabeça. Fiquei tão aliviada que o abracei e fiquei chorando no ombro dele enquanto ele me aquecia com aquela pele quente e macia. Só queria chorar e colocar toda a dor e angústia para fora e ele esperou pacientemente até que eu me acalmasse e me afastasse.

-"Se sente melhor agora?" ele perguntou gentilmente. Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

-"Ótimo", ele disse sorrindo, "vamos para casa tratar da sua perna".

Quando ele falou em "voltar para casa" o nervosismo volto. Não poderia voltar depois de quase matar Renesmee!

-"Não! " eu disse tentando me levantar e quase caindo de novo, então ele me segurou e disse: "Não precisa voltar agora se não quiser mas não pode ficar aqui com essa perna desse jeito. Podemos ir até minha casa se você achar melhor. É um pouco longe mas minha irmã pode cuidar bem de você. Por favor."

Ele estava mesmo preocupado comigo. Eu assenti concordando com ele. Minha perna realmente estava doendo e estava morrendo de frio. Seth me pegou no colo e começamos a andar pela floresta até a casa dele, mas muito antes de nós outros faziam seus movimentos e não chagaríamos ao conforto de um lar por muito tempo.

* * *

_( Esse diálogo é parte da história e é preciso que seja colocado. Obs: Não é Anne que está narrando e sim a autora aqui ^^. Estes diálogos vão acontecer a partir de agora para ficarmos mais por dentro de como a história vai se desenrolar )_

Cerca de 12 horas antes....

Num beco escuro nas pobres ruas de Roma uma faxada de bar esconde a entrada para um curioso lugar. Dois homens com olhos vermelhos se esgueiravam pelas ruas com capas até chegarem a entrada do bar. Quando entraram foram direto para o freezer do estabelecimento vazio e abandonado. Abriram a porta com uma senha eletrônica em uma porta bem lustrada e muito nova para um lugar que nao era usado a anos, e desceram as escadas que sumiam por um alçapão. Lá em baixo um homem de jaleco branco olhava sonhadoramente para um monitor onde uma luz vermelha piscava.

-" Isso! Isso! Deu certo achei ela! " ele gritava comemorando parecendo uma enorme ratazana assustadora com seus olhos vermelhos como sangue e sorriso maléfico.

O lugar onde ele estavam era um enorme laboratório que provavelmente se estendia por varias quadras das ruas de Roma. Havia vários tubos grandes com pessoas conectadas a vários cabos dentro. Elas dormiam profundamente e a luz verde que saía dos tubos deixava o local como o cenário pefeito de um pesadelo ou de um filme de terror.

-" O que estão esperando idiotas?!?" o homem de jaleco falou nervoso com os dois homens que entraram. "Vão pega-lá agora! Eles não gostam de esperar e querem respostas! Assim como eu..." ele disse sorrindo com dentes que mais pareciam presas prontas para devorar algum animalzinho indefeso.

-" Sim senhor. " um dos homens disse.

Os dois então saíram rapidamente em direção ao alvo tão procurado que era a maior joia de seu comandante. A garota que ira dar a todos a verdade sobre o que era um meio-vampiro.

* * *

Gente espero que gostem e a pedidos não coloquei mais as falas em itálico já que alguns tinham dificuldade de ler. Obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando e deixem reviews!

bjOaks


	14. Chapter 14

Ei pessoal! Muito em cima da hora mais aqui está o cap dessa semana e me desculpem qualquer erro de portugues ou de concordancia realmente não fui feita pra isso ^^'

bJOKas e boa leitura ^^

* * *

Seth me carregou por algum tempo pela floresta. Ele era bem quentinho então fiquei o mais perto que pude dele. O coração dele batia rápido, acho que a corrida para me alcançar deixou ele meio cansado e ainda por cima tinha de me carregar, bem era isso que eu queria acreditar. Sabia que ele não poderia estar cansado só com isso já que era um lobisomem a um tempão e não se cansava rápido.

As memórias de Renesmee na minha mente meio que me revelaram _coisas _sobre ele. Enquanto caminhávamos fiquei pensando em umas coisas que eles falaram com Renesmee e os outros lobos durante a festa. Eles comentavam sobre o porque da apresentação "especial" que Sam Uley fez entre Seth e eu. Eles tinham uma justificativa que me fez ficar vermelha só de pensar.

Eles falavam sobre " imprinting " e se a minha interpretação do que Renesmee sabia sobre isso não estava equivocada esse negócio é como se apaixonar só que era bem mais profundo e bem, acho que Seth sofreu isso comigo, mas não tenho certeza! Eu via eles falando sobre isso mas.. sei lá não poderia ser! Eu ficava cada vez mais vermelha e meu coração começava a bater mais rápido enquanto pensava no assunto. Seth não era feio nem desagradável só um pouco atrapalhado com as palavras quando ficava nervoso mas ele foi me ajudar depois do incidente em que quase matei Renesmee e acabei tomando suas memórias. Ele realmente me ajudou muito e se não fosse pela ajuda dele acho que teria morrido congelada naquela floresta e não minto que era meu desejo depois do que aconteceu.

Esse tipo de coisa já aconteceu comigo antes, não nessa magnitude, mas aconteceu. Foi quando eu descobri que os Cullen's eram vampiros. Eu estava na cozinha com Esme ajudando a lavar a louça e estava muito abatida achando que teria de ir embora da casa deles quando derrubei um copo e me cortei ao tentar catar os pedaços, mas não foi tão simples quanto o sangue aparecer e eles de repente me atacarem, não mesmo.

Rosalie havia chegado na cozinha quando eu me cortei e de alguma forma _eu _fiz com ela sentisse sede pelo meu sangue.

Eu aprendi que os olhos dos Cullen's ficam mais escuros quando estão com sede, mas naquele dia os olhos de Rosalie estavam num tom de mel bem claro, mas assim que eu a encarei e aquela voz ensurdecedora na minha cabeça apareceu os olhos dela ficaram negros como carvão e ela me atacou. É quase como se eu tivesse criado aquele desejo, com se eu a tivesse levado a fazer isso, não sei como, mas agora tenho certeza que fui eu.

Seth me tirou dos meus pensamentos quando parou de repente e me segurou mais forte perto do corpo. Ele encarou algum ponto na floresta com um rosto duro e muito sério.

_"O que ouve? " eu perguntei.

_" Tem algo errado " ele respondeu numa voz nervosa.

_"C - Como assim?"

_" A casa dos Cullen. Tem alguma coisa lá"

_" Como assim? O que tem lá? Eles estão bem? O que aconteceu??"eu respondi nervosa tentando descer mas ele continuava a me segurar forte junto dele.

_" Tenho que colocar você em um lugar seguro e descobrir o que aconteceu" ele disse enquanto começava a correr para algum lugar na floresta.

_" Não! Eu quero ver o que aconteceu eu tenho que ir lá!" eu brigava e me debatia mas ele não iria me soltar.

_" A casa do Edward fica por aqui. Vamos limpar sua perna e então descubro o que aconteceu "

Enquanto corríamos encontramos um rio que infelizmente não estava todo congelado e não parecia ter uma ponte. Seth parou um pouco e ficou olhando para o outro lado. Achei que ele estava pensando num jeito de atravessar mas, bem vamos dizer que esse nunca foi o problema. Ele estava na verdade procurando a casa. Quando a avistou andou pela margem do rio até um certo ponto e saltou sobre ele. Eu já devia esperar por isso considerando a agilidade de um lobisomem mas não deixei de me impressionar. Corremos por mais alguns metros até avistar um chalé na floresta muito bem feito mas meio deslocado naquele meio de floresta sem nada mais em volta além de arbustos e arvores.

Seth pegou uma chave na calha e abriu a porta. Dentro da casa era meio assustador. Ela deveria ser linda quando estava iluminada e arrumada mais no momento com ela escura, desabitada e com uma possível ameaça a família que morava nela a casa não parecia tão aconchegante assim.

Seth acendeu as luzes mas não ajudou muito. Os móveis estavam cobertos por lençóis fazendo parecer que havia vultos por todo o lado. Seth me colocou na bancada da cozinha perto da pia e me trouxe uma toalha e um frasco com uma coisa vermelha dentro.

_" Molhe a toalha com isso e passe na perna até que toda a sujeira e sangue saiam. Volto em um minuto. Vou descobrir o que está acontecendo, por favor fique aqui dentro."

Dizendo isso ele saiu rápido, provavelmente para evitar meus protestos. Molhei um pedaço da toalha com a agua vermelha no vidro e passei na perna. Nossa como ardeu! Fiquei soprando enquanto passava mas ainda assim ardia pra caramba! Não demorou muito a ficar limpo mas agora eu precisava de band-aids para que não voltasse a escorrer sangue. Desci da bancada e tentei me equilibrar com a perna que não estava machucada. Ouvi um uivo meio longe da casa e imaginei o lobo castanho em que Seth se transformava tentando falar com os outros, mais precisamente tentando ouvir os pensamentos de seus companheiros. Fui andando até o lugar onde vi Seth pegar a toalha e a coisa vermelha. Era um quartinho pequeno no final de um corredor escuro. Juntei minha coragem e fui andando pelo corredor.

As tábuas de madeira rangiam enquanto eu andava e o barulho era bem alto no meio daquele silêncio e da escuridão. Fui andando procurando um interruptor com o piso reclamando alto dos meus passos em pulos. Parei para tatear a parede procurando o interruptor mas o barulho no piso não parou, continuou rangendo e rangendo enquanto eu permanecia paralisada ouvindo cada passo do estranho que cada vez mais se proximava de mim. Meu coração parecia ter congelado. Eu continuei a procurar o interruptor rezando para que fosse Seth só querendo me assustar. Quando eu achei o interruptor liguei a luz, o corredor fico totalmente iluminado e o rangido parou. A porta do quarto estava bem na minha frente agora. Minha respiração estava pesada e acelerada enquanto criava coragem para me virar. Prendi a respiração e me virei de um só vez. A figura que me perseguia estava mais perto do que eu pensei, estava quase grudada em mim sendo que quando me virei dei de cara com os olhos vermelhos mais famintos que já vi. Tentei gritar mas ele segurou minha garganta e me prensou na parede pendurada a quase um metro do chão.

_" Te encontrei irmãzinha" ele disse em uma voz cortante e dizendo " irmãzinha " de uma forma irônica e meio de nojo._" Vou ser recompensado por isso. O prêmio da captura da fujona é meu!" ele disse rindo alto, mas logo parou e ainda me agarrando pelo pescoço arrombou a porta do quartinho e pulou pela janela que dava acesso ao lado de fora da casa. Descobri o porque quando a forma de lobo de Seth destruiu a parede e o quarto todo junto, logo depois de termos saído. Ele rosnava furiosamente para o homem que me segurava pelo pescoço. Dei uma olha rápida nele. O homem usava um terno muito formal preto e com uma grava vermelha com um brasão estranho que não vi direito.

_" Eca! Você não deveria estar cavando algum buraco ou roendo um osso por aí?" ele disse olhando com nojo para Seth e abanando a mão na frente do nariz como se tivesse sentido um cheiro ruim. Seth ainda o olhava furioso, rosnava alto para ele. Seth tentou se aproximar mas o homem me colocou na frente dele e me apertou contra o corpo dele como um escudo.

_" Se quiser tentar é por conta sua vira lata! O corpo dela não vai aguentar muito mas vai dar para distrair." ele disse sorrindo e debochando da tentativa de Seth de me ajudar.

Eu tentei tirar as mãos dele do meu pescoço mais ele era forte demais e eu estava sufocando. Quase estava perdendo a consciência quando senti que meu corpo se desligou de mim quase como se eu tivesse entrado em um transe. Era como se eu visse meu corpo se mexer sem eu mandar, como se eu só ficasse lá ocupando um espaço qualquer em um corpo que não era mais meu e se mexia sozinho controlado por um controle remoto na mão de outra pessoa.

Senti minhas mãos fazendo uma grande pressão nas mãos do homem que me agarrava. Ele deu um grito de dor e me soltou. Seth olhava para mim incrédulo mais eu não conseguia falar nada e nem demonstrar que não era eu que fazia aquilo.

_" Chega Raffaello. Vamos embora, você está atrasado " eu disse numa voz fria e distante como uma marionete em tamanho real.

"Não! Seth não sou eu! Me ajude! " eu gritava mas som algum saía da minha boca. Eu era só como um eco na minha própria cabeça!

_" Um? Então resolveu trocar com ela é Mirania? Bem, você vai ter de se explicar e muito para o t_esta*. _Não ache que ele vai perdoar você fácil só porque conseguiu o que ele queria."

Meu corpo ficou encarando Raffaello algum tempo e então se virou e começou a andar para floresta. Seth correu em nossa direção tentando me alcançar e entender o que estava acontecendo mas para o meu completo horror meu corpo marionete o jogou em cima da casa destruindo grande parte de estrutura e então simplesmente continuou a caminhar de volta a floresta com se só tivesse matado um mosquito.

"Não pode estar acontecendo!" eu pensava desesperada tentando entender tudo aquilo. "O tipo de aberração eu sou?". Enquanto tentava recobrar meus sentidos olhava e o controle do meu corpo olhei por entre meus olhos e como em um filme vi os lugares por onde passávamos. Depois de algum tempo andando pegamos um carro e fomos para o aeroporto. Ficamos varias horas em um avião que parecia particular e depois chegamos a Itália já a noite. Não sei em que cidade estávamos mas as placas deixavam claro que estávamos no aeroporto internacional da Itália.

Andamos como um raio pela cidade e chegamos em um bairro pobre e entramos em uma porta de um bar fechado e caindo aos pedaços. Raffaello abriu uma porta de metal com uma senha em um painel escondido e então descemos algumas escadas até um laboratório escuro. Um homem de jaleco branco e olhos vermelhos esperava por nós sorrindo para si mesmo como um lunático. Eu já ouvi aquela risada antes. Isso mesmo! Foi no pesadelo em que eu me afogava! Onde eu caí em uma espécie de tanque e me afogava enquanto ele sorria para mim! Então foi ele que fez isso comigo seja lá o que for! Só podia ser! Agora a questão era saber o porque. "Mas acho que um louco desses não vai me ouvir tão fácil assim" eu pensei quando ele fez o impensável.

_" Mirania, saia. Quero falar com ela" ele disse olhando ansioso para mim. Então logo que ele disse isso senti meu corpo de novo. Não parecia que eu estava "fora da tomada" mais. Se eu quisesse mexer meu braço ou minhas pernas agora eu conseguia, como se nunca tivesse sido diferente.

_" Olá querida. Você sumiu por algum tempo não é? Mas achou as pessoas certas para te receberem e agora você tem algo que me pertence. Poderia me dar? È realmente importante para mim."

_" Não tenho nada seu" eu disse estranhamente confiante para alguém que estava sozinha em um buraco com uma ratazana lunática.

_" Bem já que você insiste vai ter de ser do jeito difícil ", ele deu um sorriso largo e confiante empinando o nariz para cima e logo depois olhando para um canto do laboratório. " È a sua vez lindinha ". Dizendo isso e se dirigiu a algo que me pareceu um grande lençol pendurado em cima de alguma coisa alta. Ele puxou o lençol e um enorme máquina com um acento de ferro e um capacete esquisito estavam posicionados prontos para serem usados.

" Espero que goste de fogos de artifício _il mio tesoro__ ** _. " ele disse sorrindo maleficamente enquanto Raffaello me segurava e me arrastava para a máquina iluminada agora por uma doentia luz vermelha.

Vocabulário:

*_testa_: quer dizer chefe, cabeça em italiano;

** _il mio tesoro_: que dizer meu tesouro em italiano;

* * *

(_ Mais detalhes que nossa Anne desconhece serão relatados aqui assim como noultimo cap )_

Na casa dos Cullen's depois que Jullianne foge...

Algo havia atacado a casa depois do incidente com Jullianne e Renesmee. Quanto Nessie estava quase acordada doze vampiros de terno cercaram a casa. Os Cullen se posicionaram para lutar mas Edward havia percebido o truque.

_"Não querem lutar a sério " ele disse depois de ler os pensamentos deles. "São uma distração. Alguém está atrás de Jullianne"

_" Então temos de sair daqui e procurá-la!" Esme disse já impaciente e preocupada com a menina que trouxe esperança a ela de uma forma que nunca havia acontecido.

_" Sei o que você sente Esme mas temos de pensar na possibilidade dela estar com eles nisso. Ela poderia ser uma espiã." disse Jasper deixando Esme nervosa.

_" Deve ser isso mesmo! Vamos acabar com eles e ir atrás dela! Ela quase matou a Nessie!" gritou Jacob já tremendo de raiva.

_" Ela não é uma espiã! È uma criança e precisa da nossa ajuda! " gritou Esme para o Jacob o fazendo ficar calado e muito surpreso. Não era comum Esme se exaltar.

_" Ela não é sua filha Esme. Pode parecer com a criança que você perdeu quando humana mas não é ela e nunca vai ser ", disse Carlisle surpreendendo a todos com o tom duro e pouco comum para alguem que sempre foi tão gentil, mas no momento era necessário para acordar Esme de uma fantasia que alimentava desde que Anne chegou na casa deles.

_" E- Eu sei, eu sei" disse Esme baixando a cabeça " mas não quer dizer que vá abandoná-la"

_" Nós não vamos deixá-la mas temos de pensar melhor nisso." disse Bella confortando a mulher que se tornou uma mãe para ela.

_" Edward ", Sam Uley se pronunciou, "o que eles querem? "

_"São só peões" ele respondeu, " não sabem o verdadeiro objetivo disso, só sabem quem tem de pegar Jullianne"

_" Ouviram isso? " disse Embry prestando atenção no uivo distante na floresta._" É o Seth!"

Seth havia corrido atras de Anne assim que ela saiu. Esme quis ir junto mais Edward aconselhou que a ela que ficasse, então contou sobre o que viu nos pensamentos de Jullianne depois dela soltar a mão de Renesmee.

_" Ele está com problemas." disse Paul pronto para sair e ir atras de Seth.

_" Espere " alertou Edward.

_" O que é agora? Espera que eu fique aqui sentado enquanto ele corre perigo é sanguessuga? " respondeu Paul nervoso com a situação que parecia nunca se resolver.

_" Não é isso. Eles estão indo embora. "

Todos olharam pelas janelas e viram que já não havia nem mais sombra dos vampiros que antes cercaram a casa.

_" O que será que aconteceu? " questionou Jacob.

_" Eles foram dispensados " disse Jasper.

_" E o que isso quer dizer ? " perguntou Quil confuso.

_" Quer dizer que conseguiram o que queriam. " Sam disse sério. _" Vamos! Vamos atras do Seth. Não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso." Dito isso todos os lobos , Esme, Edward e Emmett foram atras de Seth floresta adentro. Esme rezava para que Sam estivesse errado porque se ele estava certo ele perderia novamente a pessoa que significava esperança de uma vida para ela.

* * *

Bem agora tah explicado do porque Esme ter colocada Anne pra dentro de casa sem nem questionar anda neh? Bem mas temos muita coisa por aí! Quem é o cientista doido que procurava Anne? Quem eh Mirania e porque divide o corpo com Anne? Em que diabos isso vai dar? Bem a cada dia mais revelaçoes aguradem! ^^

bjOkas e deixem reviews!!


	15. Chapter 15

Ei pessoal quantos anos hein? Xb mas eu tbm tenho de curtir as férias né msm? Sol, praia, sombra e uma capi... opa agua de coco gelada XB kkkkkk Bem eu não abando nei a fic ne nada! NUNCAAA! E esse cap é um especial só sobre os Cullen's e nos lobisomens. Espero que gostem apesar de eu não ter achado tãoo bom assim mas vá lá é o melho rque saiu das 8 as 3 da matina kkkkkk

bJokas e boa leitura! ^^/ desculpe pelos erros de portugues que posso ter deixado passar ^^''

* * *

-"Acho que alguns deveriam ficar" disse Jasper quando Sam sugeriu que todos os lobisomens fossem a floresta procurar Seth e Jullianne que continuavam desaparecidos depois do incidente com os vampiros que cercaram a casa dos Cullen's e misteriosamente desapareceram sem nenhuma ação.

-"Talvez você tenha razão", concorda Sam, " Então Jacob você fica aqui e ….".

-"Porque eu tenho de ficar?!?" pergunta Jacob nervoso interrompendo Sam. Ele não quer ser deixado para trás quando seu amigo e companheiro de matilha pode estar em apuros.

-" Está claro que o objetivo deles é a Renesmee e a Jullianne. Quando formos atras do Seth e dela eles podem usar a oportunidade para atacar Renesmee enquanto estamos separados. Eles vão querer uma garantia de sucesso no que quer que estejam fazendo. Se eles pegarem as duas vamos ficar em desvantagem". Jasper falou como o estrategista de batalhas entre vampiros que foi séculos atras sendo sério e prático mas sem deixar de pensar na segurança de todos. "È por isso que você, Bella, Alice, Carlisle e Rosalie ficam. Precisamos também de alguns lobos protegendo a cidade Sam, não sabemos a estratégia que eles pretendem usar para nos impedir de interferir."

-" Certo ", concorda Sam, " Então Jared, Quil e Leah vão ficar responsáveis pela segurança da cidade. Eu, Paul e Embry vamos atras do Seth. Quil, Brady e Colin são sua responsabilidade avise a eles e os posicione em torno da reserva."

-" Pode deixar" confirma Quil.

-" Sam o Seth vai precisar de mim! ", pede Jacob, " ele já deve estar confuso com a história do imprinting e o que quer que tenha acontecido com aquela garota pode piorar a situação!" Jacob está realmente preocupado com Seth. Ele sabe o quanto pode ser desesperador ver a pessoa que significa tudo para você correr perigo, ele já sentiu isso na própria pele.

-"Então você vai deixá-la pra trás?" Sam pergunta sério olhando de Jacob para Renesmee.

-"Não! È que... b-bem eu só..."

-"Não se preocupe Jake." Renesmee diz sorrindo para o melhor amigo segurando sua mão. " A Anne e o Seth precisam de ajuda. Não se preocupe comigo eu vou ficar bem"

-"Mas..."

-" Aquela menina com certeza está muito confusa e perdida. Ela não sabe quem ela é ou porque essas coisas aconteceram com ela. Ela não tinha nada e então de repente ganha uma família e espera ter a chance de recomeçar, mas então tudo lhe é tirado de novo. Ela precisa de alguém que a ajude a perceber que ela é quem decide quem quer ser. A escolha sempre foi dela mas ela ainda está presa a um passado desconhecido que não vai determinar quem ela pode se tornar." Todos agora olham para Renesmee que baixa os olhos, respira fundo e continua:

-"Enquanto ela absorvia o que havia na minha mente eu pude ver um pouco da dela também. Ela se preocupa demais com o que aconteceu antes dela vir para cá por que tem medo de que o passado nos afaste dela. Ela tem medo de perder as pessoas que estão do seu lado. Ela tem muito receio de ficar sozinha e como qualquer um de nós deseja uma família e alguém que a ame pelo que ela é, mas depois de toda essa confusão hoje eu sei que ela pensa que seus sonhos acabaram e que ela perdeu tudo. Eu quero muito ajudá-la. A tristeza que ela carrega é grande mas a força dela é maior, eu sei disso. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa por ela."

Todos ficaram em silêncio refletindo as palavras de Renesmee. Todos tinham algo desse sentimento que Renesmee descreveu. Todos tinham essa vontade de estar perto das pessoas que amam e não queriam perdê-las ou esquecê-las, mas foi Paul que expressou isso em voz alta, bem a maneira dele.

-"Fala sério vão trazer a tampinha de volta. Jake eu fico por aqui, não vou aguentar esse pessoal meloso você pode ir no meu lugar." Paul disse tentando parecer indiferente colocando os braços atras da cabeça. Ele nunca foi de perder uma boa briga mas ele sabe entender os sentimentos de Jacob e uma vez só não iria ser _tão_ ruim assim.

-"Valeu cara ", agradeceu Jacob dando um forte aperto de mão no amigo.

-" È isso aí agora andem logo que eu preciso de um pouco de luz por aqui " disse Alice tetando aliviar o clima e apressada para agir. " e Paul fique bem no canto da sala sim? Tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Vou tentar _ver_ aonde a Anne está indo."

-"È melhor não abusar Madame Satã..." zomba Paul de Alice que só o ignora e segue para o andar de cima junto com Rosalie. Ela sabe que não vai ser fácil mas contanto que o corpo de Anne esteja consciente é possível ver aonde ele _pretende ir_.

-" Certo pessoal vamos atrás do Seth e os outros se dirijam a cidade. " Dito isso Sam, Jacob, Embry, Edward, Esme, Emmett e Jasper seguem em disparada para floresta seguindo o cheiro de Seth e Anne.

A corrida dos lobisomens e vampiros não foi tão longa. Logo Emmett captou o cheiro.

-" Isso não é bom." disse Emmett.

-" È verdade." concorda Edward preocupado. " Esse cheiro de sangue é da Anne e o Seth também está ferido"

-" Você acha que eles estão bem? " Pergunta Esme preocupada.

-" Vamos saber logo. Olhem lá na frente."Jasper aponta para uma construção no meio da floresta praticamente destruída.

-"È a sua casa cara!", Emmett exclama surpreso ao perceber que a construção destruída era a casa de Bella e Edward.

-" Vamos!" grita Edward.

Quando chegaram mais perto puderam ver o tamanho do estrago. Grande parte da casa estava completamente destruída e havia muitos escombros espalhados.

-" Quil o achou!" Avisa Edward quando ouve os pensamentos da forma de lobo de Quil.

A forma humana de Seth estava desacordada na parte mais interna da construção destruída. Seth tinha um ferimento abaixo das costelas praticamente curado mas que havia sangrado bastante antes de se fechar.

-" Ei garoto! Seth acorda!" Edward precisou chamar Seth por algum tempo antes dele recobrar os sentidos.

-"Hã?" ele abre os olhos atordoado. "AI!" ele exclama ao sentir o ferimento nas costelas. "Anne?" ele pergunta confuso olhando em volta procurando-a. O golpe que Mirania o deu quando tomou o corpo de Anne foi bem forte e o deixou desacordado por algum tempo.

-"O que aconteceu aqui Seth? " pergunta Esme preocupada e impaciente.

-" A Anne! Tinha um cara, um vampiro ele... ele fez algo.... ela estava esquisita"

-" Seth", Jacob voltou para sua forma humana para tentar fazer Seth se lembrar. "Se concentra cara! O que aconteceu?"

-" Jake? Jake eles a levaram! " Seth começa a falar apressado " a gente tem que ir atras dela! Um vampiro de terno e com um sotaque esquisito veio atras da gente depois que eu encontrei ela. A Anne tava machucada então eu a levei pra casa do Edward mas o vampiro achou a gente. Ele falou algo sobre ela ter fugido. Ele estava segurando ela mas.... mas ela ficou entranha de repente. Ela mudou... e o cara ah... Rafaello eu acho, começou a chamar ela de Mirania e ela foi embora com ele." Seth se virou para Sam olhando-o preocupado e confuso. "Sam, ela ficou com cheiro de vampiro. Ela estava bem e do nada ela se transformou em uma vampira. Você já viu algo assim antes?"

Sam se transformou em humano para falar com Seth assim como Embry.

-" Você tem absoluta certeza disso? " pergunta Sam perplexo.

-" Mas isso não faz sentido! " exclama Emmett tão perplexo quanto Sam e os outros.

-" Você tem razão Emmett. " Jasper fala pensativo. " Se ela fosse uma meio – vampira como Renesmee ela ainda assim teria cheiro de vampiro além de sentir sede, mas ela sempre me pareceu humana..."

-"Esme o que foi isso?" pergunta Edward quando lê os pensamentos de Esme que está olhando atordoada para a floresta.

-" E-Eu acho que já aconteceu algo assim com ela. Não que ela tenha virado uma pessoa completamente diferente mas.... Jasper não sabe porque foi na época em que ele foi procurar informações sobre a Anne e você a Bella ainda estavam viajando." Esme tenta se recuperar e começa a contar o ocorrido:

" Umas duas semanas atras Tanya veio nos visitar. Elas ficaram sabendo da Anne e estavam receosas de que um novo conflito como o que aconteceu com Bella e Nessie viesse a se repetir. Bem, depois dessa noite Anne ficou estranha, ela estava muito desanimada. De manhã ela estava me ajudando com a louça mas estava distraída e deixou um copo cair e cortou as mãos. Rosalie apareceu na cozinha na hora mas não era como se ela estivesse com sede! Ela se alimentou no dia anterior! Mas algo aconteceu com a Anne. Como o Seth disse ela ficou com a aparência de uma vampira por alguns segundos e fez algo com a Rose. Ela incitou a Rosalie a atacá-la. Quando a Rose saltou para cima dela ela voltou ao normal de novo, uma humana comum. Emmett e Alice me ajudaram a deter a Rosalie e foi quando a Anne descobriu que somos vampiros."

Depois de um curto silêncio que pareceu durar horas Embry se manifesta:

-" O que essa garota é?!?" pergunta ele assustado.

-" Ela é uma humana!" Esme responde nervosa. " e quem quer que seja o monstro que fez isso a ela não vai ficar impune! "

-" Eu vou atras dela", diz Seth se levantando e começando a andar para a floresta.

-" Espera" Edward tenta acalmá-lo. " Alice está procurando ela. Você sabe a quanto tempo ela foi levada?"

-" Acho que uns 20 minutos"

"Bem, pelo que eu pude notar nos seus pensamentos o sotaque desse vampiro é italiano" explica Edward.

-"Eu sabia! São aquele sanguessugas nojentos de novo! Sabia que eles não iriam ficar quietos por muito tempo!" grita Jacob furioso.

-"Não tem como termos certeza Jacob." Edward fala calmo e analisando as possibilidades.

-" È verdade" concorda Jasper " isso não me parece o estilo do Volturi, além do mais faz muito tempo que eles não se pronunciam."

-" Não interessa! Não vou ficar aqui parado tentando adivinhar!". Seth já estava em seu limite. Não tinha possibilidade de ele ficar parado discutindo coisas inúteis enquanto Anne era levada por desconhecidos. A angústia e o medo tomavam seu coração. Ele só queria encontrá-la e ter certeza de que ela estava bem, que estava segura. Aquela situação era demais para ele.

-" Sai sem rumo não vai ajudar a encontrá-la." diz Sam sério tentando acalmar Seth. "Edward, Alice já encontrou algo?"

-" Vou verificar." Edward retira um pequeno celular do bolso e fala rapidamente com Alice. " Ela consegui alguma coisa mas vamos ter de voltar. Anne está em movimento e vamos nos preparar para segui-la."

-" Porque não podemos ir logo daqui?" Embry pergunta.

-" Porque ela está saindo do país"

* * *

Chegando a residencia do Cullen's Alice revelou as visões que teve:

-" Parece que não é ela que conduz o próprio corpo." Alice tenta explicar. " Vejo ela lutando e olhando por uma lente de vidro o corpo dela se mover. Uma das imagens que eu consegui decifrar foi a de uma aeroporto italiano e provavelmente como ela não tem documentos eles usarão um jato particular para transportá-la se quiserem ser rápidos, o que diminui o numero de aeroportos a procurar. Eu tentei ver quem estava conduzindo o corpo dela mas a única coisa que consegui ver antes de ser bloqueada foi uma fachada de um bar velho e abandonado com portas vermelhas. Eu dei uma pesquisada em analisando as imagens parece que ela está indo para Roma. O aeroporto que aceita o pouso de aviões particulares mais discreto de lá fica no litoral. É o aeroporto Leonardo da Vinci que fica perto da cidade de Fiumicino. Eu invadi o sistema do aeroporto e descobri algumas coisas. Primeiro o único avião particular que está previsto para pousar lá nas próximas horas é um jato em nome de um tal de senhor Marcondes di Fiori que parece um cliente importante já que aqui diz que as bagagens dele ficam livres de fiscalização e tem mais, esse homem pediu um carro para o levar para um bairro chamado "Infernetto" um lugarzinho bem estranho se você quer saber. O lugar parece ser um bairro nobre cercado por um belo parque bem cuidado mas tem uma parte do lugar que é bem desagradável. Parece que é a parte antiga do bairro que foi abandonada por falta de estrutura para construção e muitos mendigos e desabrigados ficam por lá e Edward eu acho que esse bar é mais que um ponto de referencia ou de encontro, tem algo estranho nele e você deveria checar mais de perto."

Edward concorda com um aceno de cabeça e se dirige a Jasper.

-" Jasper acha que o avião do Carlisle ficaria pronto em quanto tempo?"

-" Uns 10 ou 20 minutos se eu for _persuasivo _mas não temos permissão para pousar naquele aeroporto."

-"É uma cidade litorânea certo?" diz Carlisle "Alice qual o ponto mais próximo do bairro?"

-" Bem tem um lugar chamado Lido de Castel Fusano que fica de frente para o parque. " Alice responde.

-" Vocês podem pousar na agua como um avião de turismo ou passeios e continuar a pé pelo parque. Qual a distância até o bairro Alice?"

-" Uns 310 km dando a volta no parque e indo direto para a parte abandonada, vocês vão achar o bairro com facilidade mas eu não sei em que rua o bar pode estar." diz Alice meio decepcionada.

-" Para isso serve o nosso nariz. Vamos seguir o cheiro dos vampiros que estejam lá" fala Jacob animado com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-" Certo então vamos!" Edward começa a dar as instruções. "Jasper pegue o Jeep e o Cayenne, vamos pegar o avião em Seattle."

-" Não é mais rápido ir correndo?" Sugere Embry já animado com tanta ação.

-" Vai parece suspeito se aparecermos a pé no aeroporto em um grupo tão grande além do mais já está amanhecendo. Vamos ter de entrar pela área coberta" explica Esme.

-" Edward ", Bella se aproxima e o abraça. " Tome cuidado. Eu vou esperar por você com a Nessie. É melhor você voltar."

-" Claro. Eu vou voltar e trazer a Anne, eu prometo." ele diz abraçando-a e sorrindo e logo depois Renesmee se junta ao abraço e depois também abraça Jacob sem dizer nada, só o abraça forte transmitindo seu desejo de que ele fique bem.

-" Bem então vamos! " diz Sam colocando a mão no ombro de Seth. "Nós vamos encontrá-la. Eu prometo."

-" Obrigado" sussurra Seth.

* * *

Chegando ao aeroporto graças a _persuasão _ de Jasper e um medo incontrolável dos funcionários de não cumprir o prazo corretamente o avião estava pronto então Jasper assume o manche e levanta voo.

"Vamos pousar o mais próximo possível da cidade." explica Edward "Eu arrumei alguns documentos para tentar convencer a fiscalização que somos um avião turístico mas como devemos chegar lá no meio da noite com sorte não teremos problemas com isso." Edward passa um mapa para cada um dos tripulantes assim como cópias do desenho que Alice fez da fachada do bar que viu.

-"Vamos ter de esperar até sairmos da cidade para nos transformar e para que vocês possam correr. " diz Sam mostrando a parte potencialmente problemática do plano, ou seja, o disfarce

" O parque que Alice falou não fica tão longe e não vai ter muita gente na rua quando chegarmos." Edward explica mostrando no mapa a região em que vão descer. " A reserva natural em volta do bairro é praticamente uma floresta fechada e podemos usá-la como camuflagem para chegar mais rápido até a área abandonada."

Quando pousaram estava bastante escuro e havia apenas dois guardas na praia e alguns aviões estavam estacionados na água. O mais gorducho estava dormindo na barraquinha de guarda e o outro parecia quase adormecido também. Eles não deram muita bola quando Jasper pousou o avião. O guarda deu um leva aceno de cabeça e Jasper fez o mesmo então eles seguiram pela cidade vazia para a reserva que cercava o bairro e os lobisomens se transformaram e correram junto com os Cullen's pela floresta escura até a parte sombria do Infernetto.

Seth estava muito afoito e corria depressa demais na frente dos outros. Era possível sentir o cheiro dos vampiros que viviam ali mas o ar salgado atrapalhava muito. Aquele era um esconderijo perfeito. O sal no ar atrapalha o rastreamento do cheiro e irrita um nariz muito sensível, era preciso muita paciência e atenção mas eles podiam sentir que estavam se aproximando. Quando a área de reserva acabou o verde que ficou para trás deu lugar a um grande pântano. Os lobisomens voltaram a forma humana e todos entraram na parte esquecida do bairro. O lugar era deprimente e cercado por névoa e um cheiro forte de esgoto e lixo.

-" O nome é sugestivo. " disse Jacob olhando para uma das esquinas onde um cachorro e um mendigo brigam por um saco de lixo despedaçado quase vazio. " Esse lugar poderia se mesmo o inferno."

-" Vamos continuar. Acho que é por aqui" disse Seth tentando sentir o cheiro de Anne em meio a todo aquele fedor de lixo e de vampiros. Isso mesmo, vampiros. Segundo Jasper o lugar parecia um tipo de ninho e havia a possibilidade de que os vampiros que viviam ali usarem o lugar como um tipo de restaurante macabro.

O bar que Alice viu ficava em uma rua vazia na parte baixa do lugar. "Dá para sentir. O cheiro dela é mais forte por aqui." disse Emmett apontando para a ruela em que o bar estava. A entrada tinha as portas vermelhas desbotadas fechadas e as janelas estavam quebradas. O local era horrível mas não parecia diferente de qualquer outro bar abandonado que havia na rua. Seth arrombou a porta e eles entraram.

-" Aqui dentro já não tem mais cheiro algum. Não dá pra saber se é mesmo aqui" diz Esme olhando para o lugar abandonado.

- " Alice disse para investigarmos melhor. Procurem algo que não deveria estar aqui." ordenou Jasper e então todos se separaram em busca de pistas. Edward e Seth estavam vasculhando o local onde as mesas ficavam.

-" Você tem que se acalmar garoto" Edward estava preocupado com Seth desde que eles pousaram. A aflição dele aumentou mais do que ele deixava transparecer.

-" O que você faria se a Bella sumisse bem diante de você?" Seth perguntou sério mas triste. Não que ele queira colocar Edward contra a parede mas queria tentar fazê-lo entender o por que dele não conseguir se acalmar.

Edward de se encolheu um pouco diante da possibilidade mas respondeu calmo:

-" Todos estamos preocupados. Esme está em uma encruzilhada cruel."

-" É eu sei. Faz algum tempo que eu ouvi do Carlisle sobre a causa do acidente em que Esme se envolveu antes de virar uma vampira mas não achei que a criança tinha nascido e que ela tivesse estado com ela. Ela tem fotos?" pegunta Seth triste olhando Esme ao longe analisando a saída dos fundos do bar abandonado. Mesmo que estivesse afastada ela ainda conseguia ouvir mas não parecia incomodada.

-"Só uma" responde Edward olhando para ela. " Eu nunca cheguei a ver mas elas devem ser muito parecidas já que Carlisle chegou a interferir."

Seth olhava para Esme enquanto refletia sobre o que Edward havia contado. Ele nunca pensou realmente em o que seria o imprinting já que nunca achou que aconteceria com ele. Era algo mais forte do que ele pensou. Muito mais forte. Quando se é um espectador ver uma queimadura em uma pessoa pode dar a sensação de dor mas não se compara a sentir a queimadura na própria pele. É assim que ele se sentia agora, como se estivesse queimando, mas nem de longe era doloroso. Seth se sentia mais vivo e forte. Ele mudou e se fortaleceu pela pessoa que agora precisa dele tanto quanto ele precisa dela. Para sempre estar com ela e protege-la ele agora está mais forte. Se ela precisar de um amigo ele seria o melhor. Se ela precisasse de força ele cederia a dele para ajudá-la. Ele seria o que ela precisasse ou o que ela desejasse. Seth não sabe exatamente os sentimentos de Esme mas sabe que precisa trazer Anne de volta. Por Esme, por ele e por todos que estão esperando por ela.

-"Achei alguma coisa!" Embry grita do fundo do bar onde deveriam ficar armazenadas as bebidas. Todos seguem para onde ele está.

-"É eu porta de metal. Estava escondida atras de umas madeiras e está nova demais e olhem só" Quil aponta para uma gaveta do lado da porta. " Eu tentei abrir mas ela tá emperrada só que quando eu a empurrei ela começou a entrar na parede agora saca só" Embry empurrou completamente a gaveta até o fundo e então ouve-se um "click" e uma tira de madeira da parede sobe revelando um painel digital.

-" E aí a gente chuta a senha?" sugere Embry rindo.

-" Claro que não mané!" diz Jake nervoso dando um tapa na cabeça de Embry." Se algum alarme disparar ferrou!"

-" Eles provavelmente já sabem que estamos aqui" diz Jasper analisando o painel.

-" Então como vamos entrar?" Antes de alguem responder algo a Seth a porta de metal se abre revelando um longo corredor branco e iluminado fazendo todos se afastarem.

-" É uma armadilha "avisa Edward apontado para uma câmera acima da porta de metal que agora tem ao lado um cientistazinho de óculos sorrindo com uma seta vermelha na mão apontando para a entrada do corredor.

"Se a Jullianne está aí dentro então não me importa. Que eles venham" dizendo isso Seth sai em disparada pelo corredor, infelizmente pequeno demais para sua forma de lobo, seguido dos outros lobisomens e do Cullen's. Eles seguem pelo corredor sem saber o que os espera ou com o que estão lidando. Depois de uma longa caminhada encontram uma grande porta com o numero um em letras romanas escrito nela e atrás dele um brasão com duas espadas perfurando uma águia em agonia. Emmett e Jake empurram a porta e uma enorme sala oval com decorações festivas se revela. Um vampiro baixinho está com uma capa vermelha de cabeça abaixada. Todos o ficam encarando por um tempo e quando Seth resolve se pronunciar um grito de desespero envolve a sala. O grito é de Anne. O vampiro baixinho levanta a cabeça sorrindo e estoura os confetes na sua mão e exclama com uma voz de criança:

-"A festa começou!"

* * *

Bemmm gentemm espero que tenham curtido e deixem reviwes. Elogiar é legal mas tbm colequem a opinião de vcs eu sou novata nesse negócio de escrever histórias então uma critica construtiva é sempre bem vinda!

bJOs e espero que tenham gostado! No prox cap revelações sobre o que aconteceu com a Anne e com Mirania! Xb até lá!


	16. Chapter 16

Olá pessoas! Tá aí próx cap que eu corri pra fazer e compensar a demora do último Xb hehehehe. Bem eu vou aternar os pontos de vista da história por uns 2 ou 3 cap mais só que depois vou juntar tudo. Bem boa leitura e me desculpem pelos errinha aí blz?

bJOkas! XOXOXOXO

* * *

Enquanto eu era amarrada naquela máquina esquisita percebi que só tinha arrependimentos. Arrependi-me de não ter me lembrado da minha vida, de não ter passado mais tempo com os Cullen's, de ter machucado Renesmee e não ter tido a chance de me desculpar, de não ter passado mais tempo com o Seth e os outros lobisomens, enfim acho que morrer assim não vai me ajudar a descansar em paz. Essa máquina seria o meu fim. Parece que segundo o sorriso de ratazana essa coisa ia passar uma corrente elétrica pelo meu cérebro que seria armazenada em uma máquina que converteria os impulsos elétricos em dados que seriam processados no computador para serem analisados. Nem sei como eu decorei essa baboseira toda na minha situação atual. Pelo menos entendi que morreria eletrocutada. Será que dói muito? Talvez seja rápido. Eu espero. Não quero ter tempo para ficar vendo tudo que fiz de errado na minha vida passar diante dos meus olhos como eles dizem na TV que acontece. Sinceramente minha vida, pelo menos o período que me lembro, não foi tão agradável assim fora os momentos de paz que eu consegui antes de estragar tudo que eu poderia ter (família, amigos).

Rafaello e um grandalhão chamado Giannini estão me amarrando e colocando fios nos meus braços e pernas. Talvez seja melhor assim mesmo sabe. Morrer antes que possa fazer mais besteiras e machucar mais alguém ou a mim mesma. Pelo menos agora eu me lembro das pessoas que perdi. Pelo menos posso ver o rosto delas nos momentos em que me senti mais feliz ao lado delas. É doloroso saber que nunca mais as verei, mas a dor é melhor que o vazio que eu sentia antes e agora a dor acaba e nada mais vai ter importância. Esse deve ter sido o meu destino desde o começo.

- "Argh! Você está me dando náusea! Sai da frente!"

Aquela voz mandona que usei há alguns minutos atrás volta como um raio na minha cabeça me deixando paralisada por um momento enquanto ela rouba o meu corpo e enche ele da força anormal que ela possui. Mirania, a pessoa ou sei lá o que ela é, que dá esse tom rude a minha voz levanta meu corpo e o afasta dos dois brutamontes que tentavam me amarrar colocando-me de pé, quase de frente para o homem de jaleco e sorriso de ratazana. Só uma sombra ainda esconde o rosto dele.

-"Me soltem", ela reclama nervosa, "se fizerem isso o cérebro dela não vai agüentar!"

-"Sabia que ela ia dar pra trás!" agora é Rafaello falando atrás de mim. Mirania não vira meu corpo para encará-lo, mas sei que ele está atrás de mim junto com Giannini. "Ela está com pena da humana!".

-"Não seja estúpido!" Mirania diz deixando minha voz dura e rude. Novamente ela não se dá ao trabalho de olhar para Rafaello.

-"Mas que diabos é isso?" eu me pergunto tentando entender o que uma consciência totalmente diferente da minha faz na minha cabeça e principalmente como ela chegou lá. "Isso não tem sentido algum! Que tipo de aberração eu sou??"

-"Fique calada se não quiser morrer aqui" Mirania responde aos meus pensamentos me deixando mais assustada e confusa ainda, se isso for possível. "C-Como ela..."

-"Não é nada disso" Mirania fala fazendo uma reverência ao homem a sua frente. "Só não quero perder as informações que este corpo absorveu e que deram tanto trabalho ao senhor para conseguir"

-"Há claro!" provoca Rafaello atrás de mim. Giannini, que não havia dito uma palavra o tempo todo, se pronuncia:

-"Rafaello mostre respeito diante do _testa_." A voz me Giannini me atinge como um choque. Na verdade um choque em Mirania porque dá pra sentir ela se arrepiar ao som da voz dele. Eu concordo que a voz dele é grave e assustadora, mas ela não parece exatamente assustada. Novamente ela não se vira para encará-lo. Ela só olha para a silhueta do homem de jaleco que dá um passo a frente. Eu posso ver os olhos vermelhos dele agora através da fraca luz que ilumina a máquina a minha direita.

-"Não precisa ser tão formal Giannini". Se eu me sinto assustada com a voz desse homem então Mirania sente raiva. Eu não percebi que ela o odiava, mas agora que o rosto dele aparece completamente na luz o arrepio que eu sinto vindo dela é muito diferente daquele que a voz de Giannini provocou. Esse arrepio é mais, mais como a sensação de ver tudo que você mais odeia reunido em uma pessoa só. Como se tudo que você despreza estivesse em pé na sua frente te encarando. E tudo que Mirania odeia tem os olhos vermelhos assustadores e é lindo. Sério, o cara de jaleco é maravilhoso apesar de aparentar ser um pouco velho. Mesmo com aqueles olhos ameaçadores não tem como negar que ele é bonito. Não sei se poderia compará-lo com Carlisle, mas como ele esse homem tem um ar de _gentlemen_, como se ele fosse a pessoa mais agradável e educada do mundo. Mirania tenta disfarçar de mim e dos outros a raiva que sente dele, mas ela não pode _me _enganar, a final de contas o corpo ainda é meu. Eu consigo perceber além da raiva, o medo. Ela também sente medo dele, mas ela não está satisfeita comigo bisbilhotando os sentimentos dela e me afasta mais ainda me colocando em um canto apertado onde ela consegue disfarçar quase totalmente o que sente. Ela não pretende me deixar entender quem ou o que ela é. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

Mirania continua encarando o homem de jaleco que também a analisa. Ele tem os cabelos castanhos penteados totalmente para trás com apenas uma mecha caindo sobre o rosto. Tem o nariz aquilino e uma boca bem desenhada que está emoldurando um sorrido branco e largo. A pele dele é extremamente branca, ele é quase albino,assim como, como a Es... "Isso mesmo" diz Mirania completando meu raciocínio "ele é um vampiro como ela e os Cullen's. Todos são. Inclusive eu."

A notícia não deveria ter me surpreendido. Pensando bem todos os sinais estavam lá bem na minha cara. A força, a velocidade. Estava tudo na minha frente e eu não vi! Eu devo dar mesmo náusea nas pessoas! Como posso ter sido tão burra? "Quieta eu já disse!" Mirania grita outra vez me tirando do meu ataque de ignorância. Eu então fico quieta prestando atenção ao que vai acontecer.

-"Me diga Mirania, porque você acha que algo vá dar errado? Acha que não escolhi bem?" pergunta o tal _testa _em um tom calmo, mas claramente ameaçador. Eu sinto dificuldade para respirar. É como se ele estivesse pressionando algo sobre meus pulmões, me sufocando como uma cobra que se enrola no meu corpo e me espreme. Não sei como, mas Mirania consegue responder perfeitamente calma, pelo menos parece que ela está calma.

-"Não é isso senhor. Seus métodos não são o problema e sim este corpo. Ele é frágil e a garota já está desistindo. Receio que ela não suporte e morra durante o procedimento perdendo as informações. Acredito que devemos ser mais delicados."

-"Você parece preocupada com o que pode acontecer ao corpo" ele diz ficando sério testando Mirania.

-"Minha única preocupação é que o senhor consiga o que deseja. É para isso que existo aqui, para servi-lo e nada mais" Mirania fala tão calma que começo a me perguntar se ela esta mesmo do meu lado. Não que ela tenha deixado a entender que está me ajudando, mas só o fato de evitar que eu morresse eletrocutada já dá algum crédito a ela. _Testa _lança um olhar desconfiado para Mirania, mas parece convencido.

-"Tudo bem então. Giannini leve-a para se trocar e querida você já que decepcionou uma vez, que isso não se repita." Retiro o que disse, ele não está nada convencido da lealdade dela só parece querer testar Mirania um pouco mais. Está se divertindo com ela para ver o quanto ela pode agüentar até deslizar. Mirania já o decepcionou uma vez. Ele não confia mais nela então fica colocando ela a prova para tentar fazê-la falhar! Ele sabe que tem algo errado com ela. Eu não sei o que ela fez mais deve ter sido muito grave já que ele não parece disposto a perdoar, pelo contrário só está esperando o próximo deslize para puni-la e pela cara dele a punição não vai ser um simples castigo. Engulo seco só de tentar imaginar.

Mirania começa a se retirar do laboratório escuro seguida por Giannini. Rafaello tenta ir junto, mas _testa _o impede.

-"Rafaello você fica. Parece que tem uma pedra no meu sapato que se recusa a sair. Preciso que você faça uma coisa para mim." _Testa_ diz isso olhando ameaçadoramente para uma das muitas telas amontoadas no lugar. Rafaello dá um passo á frente ficando sob a mórbida luz da máquina na qual estive sentada. Rafaello é tão bonito quanto o _testa_,mas muito mais novo. Não parece ter 20 anos. Rafaello tem o cabelo meio espetado de um tom de louro escuro. Ele tem um olhar parecido com o do _testa_, mas não é tão intenso quanto o dele. Rafaello o olha com admiração, quase adoração.

-"Sim senhor." Ele diz fazendo uma profunda reverência e saindo de perto da luz junto com o _testa_, mas não antes de lançar um olhar de desprezo para mim e Mirania.

* * *

Eu, Mirania e Giannini seguimos por um corredor branco e iluminado cheio de portas depois que saímos do laboratório escuro e esquisito em que estávamos. A luz incomodou meus olhos, mas logo me acostumei. Mirania e Giannini não dizem uma palavra. Giannini segue ao lado de Mirania, mas nem sequer olha para os lados. "O que quer dizer _testa_?" eu pergunto a Mirania tentando quebrar aquele silêncio incomodo. É claro que tinha muitas outras perguntas, mas essa foi a que me veio em mente na hora.

-"Quer dizer chefe em italiano" ela respondeu seca.

Como ela não parece disposta a responder mais nada fico só olhando o lugar. É um corredor enorme. Não achei que esse lugar pudesse ser tão grande. O lugar por onde desci para chegar até aquele laboratório era apertado e não andamos tanto assim. "Esse lugar deve ser cheio de passagens secretas" eu pensei.

-"Não sei o que você está querendo fazer" disse Giannini me fazendo pular de susto, figurativamente claro, quando parou e abriu uma das portas brancas do corredor. "mas tome cuidado." Mirania e ele ficam se olhando por um tempo. Giannini é uns quinze centímetros mais alto do que eu. Ele tem a mesma pele pálida e olhos vermelhos que Rafaello, mas ele não me dá medo, na verdade ele me lembra o Emmett e o cabelo arrepiado, como de quem acaba de acordar, dele parece com o do Edward. "Os dois vendo futebol americano seria uma bagunça." Eu penso rindo um pouco da cena de Giannini e Emmett comemorando um touchdown batendo a parte da frente do peito de cada um contra a do outro e fazendo aquele barulho engraçado que os jogadores do time do Emmett fazem quando marcam um ponto, tipo um cachorro rouco latindo. A lembrança traz um sentimento de solidão gigante. Me faz pensar na falta que vou sentir de cada um deles. Era sempre tão especial quando estava junto deles e estou agradecida por cada dia que passei sorrindo com eles. Eu consigo ver cada um deles. O sorriso da Alice enquanto fazíamos compras em Seattle, Emmett comemorando a vitória do seu time na sala, o sorriso meio convencido do Jasper, Rosalie construindo seu boneco de neve cabeçudo, os rostos gentis de Edward e Bella, as feições alegres dos lobos na festa de boas vindas, o sorriso de Renesmee quando viu Jacob. Demorei-me no sorriso doce de Esme e em como toda vez ela me dava bom dia e me recebia com uma refeição deliciosa e como ela sempre estava do meu lado. E então o rosto de Seth invade meu coração. Ele está com aquele sorriso bobo de quando nos conhecemos. O rosto dele de repente parece pesar no meu coração me fazendo sentir vontade de chorar. O Seth é legal apesar de ser meio bobo às vezes, mas ele é corajoso e forte, não por se um lobisomem, não é a força física, mas sim a força de espírito. Ele me ajudou em um momento que nem eu mesma o faria. Ele estava lá por mim, mesmo tendo me conhecido a menos de meia hora ele estava do meio lado. Eu pude sentir por um bom tempo depois de ele ter me soltado o calor do corpo dele quando ele me carregou na floresta. Eu me senti bem quando estava nos braços dele. Me senti protegida. Quando ele olha para mim os olhos castanhos dele brilham como os de Jacob ao olhar para Renesmee e eu sei que é esse negócio de imprinting, mas eu gosto daquele olhar e do calor que erradia dele. Da sinceridade com a qual ele fala e do sorriso bobo, mas eu vou perdê-lo, como todos os outros, eu nunca mais vou vê-lo. Sinto o pesar quase me sufocar no canto em que Mirania me isola. "Não entregue os pontos agora". Mirania me diz quase em um sussurro quando se afasta do olhar de Giannini e entra na sala. Talvez ela realmente esteja do meu lado no fim das contas.

-"Você sabe qual deve vestir?" Giannini pergunta fazendo Mirania se virar novamente para ele.

- "Sei sim" ela responde meio triste.

- "Então eu vou ficar esperando aqui."

- "Tudo bem. Obrigada." ela diz dando um meio sorriso para Giannini. Ele a olha com o cenho franzido e então fecha a porta.

Mirania parece muito abatida. Ela já não me prende e então eu consigo sentir a tristeza que toma conta dela. Ela está muito confusa. Parece que está dividida. Ela dá um longo suspiro e encara algum ponto no chão.

- "Tudo bem?" eu pergunto preocupada com ela. Ela está muito diferente da Mirania durona que tem sido ultimamente. Ela está em um momento difícil, mas não vai me revelar o que está acontecendo com ela. Diferente de mim ela consegue esconder seus pensamentos apesar de não conter suas emoções tão bem assim.

- "Você é esquisita" ela responde com uma risada sem graça. A resposta me deixa meio surpresa, mas ela não me dá tempo de pensar muito sobre isso. "Vou explicar tudo pra você logo", ela diz séria logo em seguida, "mas você tem de confiar em mim. Eu sei que não pareço alguém muito confiável depois do que fiz você passar, mas acredite eu quero ajudar você. Vou te levar de volta pra casa." Eu concordo com ela sem questionar, afinal de contas eu realmente acredito nela, apesar de tudo como ela disse. "Realmente estranha" ela repete sorrindo sem graça novamente.

Mirania se apronta rapidamente. A sala em que entramos é um tipo de suíte só que sem cama. Ela tirou o vestido destruído que eu ainda usava e tomou um banho para tirar a sujeira do meu corpo. Eu não havia notado antes, mas agora percebo que não possuo um aranhão sequer. Nem parece que eu corri por uma floresta e caí em um barranco cortando a perna profundamente. Até os pequenos arranhões sumiram sem deixar cicatriz. Depois do banho Mirania vestiu em mim o maiô mais esquisito que eu já vi. Eu o compararia com roupas de mergulhador, mas não acho que mergulhador algum usaria aquilo. É um maiô, mas também um biquíni. Eu não sei direito é um top ligado ao pescoço fazendo uma gola alta que tem uma coisa dura na parte de trás do pescoço e deixa os ombros nus. Também tem um short/calcinha que se conecta ao top com apenas um pequeno pedaço de tecido. Resumindo parecia que eu estava de roupa de baixo! "Era isso ou a cadeira elétrica" Mirania diz caçoando do meu desespero. "Acho que prefiro a cadeira" disse sem realmente estar falando sério, mas pensando se teria outra saída além de desfilar seminua na frente do Giannini e daquele Chefe maluco.

- "Então o que está acontecendo aqui?" pergunto a Mirania tentando desviar da minha cabeça aquela imagem embaraçosa de desfile.

- "Calma a história é longa e eu não posso me demorar aqui, mas preste atenção você vai ter de fazer o que eu mandar!", eu concordo com ela e espero as instruções." Escute bem você tem que ficar acordada. Quando sairmos daqui vamos para uma sala onde você vai ser sedada, mas você tem que resistir e manter sua mente alerta. Você tem conseguir me responder quando eu te chamar!"

- "O que acontece se eu não conseguir?" pergunto, mas me arrependo imediatamente depois. Não quero realmente saber.

-"É o fim. Para nós duas"

* * *

Quando saímos da suíte Giannini está encostado na porta em frente a nossa encarando o chão. Quando Mirania abre a porta ele levanta os olhos e para me deixar mais envergonha analisa o maiô que estou vestindo. Ele parece meio tenso quando olha o meu corpo controlado por Mirania, mas Mirania nem parece notar. "Vamos" ela diz indiferente seguindo na frente dele adiante no corredor. Durante a caminhada o silêncio reina novamente. Achei que ela teria algo para dizer a Giannini depois do que ele disse sobre ter cuidado, mas eles nem se olhavam direito. Só uma olhadela rápida quando mudávamos de corredor.

Depois de algum tempo chegamos a um corredor que levava a uma enorme porta de metal. Giannini parou quando entramos no corredor, mas Mirania continuou seguindo. Eu me pergunto o que esses dois têm quando Giannini agarra o meu pulso e olha profundamente para Mirania. Dá para perceber que ele procura o olhar dela atrás dos meus olhos.

- "Você não precisa fazer isso" ele diz com um olhar profundamente angustiado. "Nós podemos dar um jeito"

- "Eu vou ficar bem. Pelo menos vou poder reparar um pouco dos meus erros" Mirania fala com uma voz tão doce e triste que me aperta o coração. Ela coloca a outra mão no rosto de Giannini que fecha os olhos e a segura no rosto, como se não quisesse largá-la nunca mais.

- "Vai dar tudo certo" Mirania diz tentando confortá-lo.

- "Você nunca soube mentir" ele diz abraçando-a. Mirania se sente plenamente feliz quanto toca a pele dele. Posso sentir aquele arrepio que a voz dele causa se multiplicando por mil quando ele toca o meu corpo e ela sente a pele dele. Sei que eu deveria me sentir incomodada por ela estar abraçando um homem usando o meu corpo, mas é óbvio que esses dois se amam e temem perder um ao outro. Eu tento ficar na minha enquanto Mirania desfruta da sensação que o toque dele provoca nela e da felicidade que está sentindo. Depois de um curto tempo eles se separam e seguem de mãos dadas até a enorme porta de ferro no fim do corredor. Quando chegam à porta se olham mais uma vez e soltam as mãos. Giannini abre a enorme porta de metal e revela outro laboratório para meu desespero. Pelo menos dessa vez o lugar é bem iluminado e Rafaello não está presente, o que é melhor ainda.

O lugar é bem amplo e bem mais organizado que o último. Não tem janelas naturalmente, mas parece que é o sol que ilumina o lugar. Existem vários armários encostados nas paredes. O teto é arredondado e como as paredes é impecavelmente branco. O "chefe" está de frente para um enorme tubo de vidro com um líquido verde borbulhante dentro. Na base do tubo há três telas de computador e uma série de botões e luzes. Ele já não usa mais o jaleco. Agora está com um terno preto com uma gravata vermelha e com um broche dourado no peito que acho que é uma águia, mas ela está em uma posição estranha e tem mais alguma coisa que eu não consigo ver direito.

- "Vamos começar. Este procedimento é demorado e não acredito que Rafaello ou qualquer um dos outros os segurem por muito tempo." diz ele olhando para as telas de computador digitando alguma coisa.

- "Quem ele quer segurar?" eu pergunto a Mirania.

- "Você deveria saber essa" ela diz sarcástica me deixando confusa. Oras porque eu deveria saber algo assim?

- "Sim senhor" responde Giannini nos guiando até a parte de trás do tanque onde há uma plataforma que fica perto da boca. Subimos as escadas da plataforma e Mirania senta meu corpo perto da borda do tanque. Perto demais na minha opinião. Ela não pode estar querendo que eu entre nisso!

- "Ei você não acha que está perto demais da borda?" eu pergunto a ela tentando não parecer tão amedrontada.

- "Não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem" ela responde enquanto Giannini liga uns fios nas partes em que o maiô não cobre minha pele.

- " " _Tudo bem?_" " eu falo em uma voz enguiçada. "Você não pode estar falando sério! Não tem como eu entrar nessa água! Está borbulhando e é verde! Acho que a hora certa de "entregar os pontos" finalmente chegou hein?!?" A essa altura eu já estou gritando. Não acredito que ela vá me trair assim! Depois daquela história de me levar para casa e de que eu podia de confiar nela! Não acredito que me deixei enganar! Afinal ela machucou o Seth e me trouxe a esse lugar! "Deveria ter me deixado ser eletrocutada em vez de me enganar assim! Porque foi tão cruel?" Eu não consigo ver objetivo nas ações dela. Ela nunca me fala nada que faça sentido!

- "Não é isso! Preste atenção não é hora para discutir isso!" ela diz gritando de volta, mas agora eu não me encolho, na verdade grito tanto quanto ela. Nunca senti tanta raiva assim!

- "E quando vai ser? Quando você me jogar nessa coisa pra morrer cozinhando é?!?"

- "Me escuta não é nada disso! Você tem que se concentrar agora. Eu não menti pra você!" Então ela olha para trás e vê Giannini pegando um cabo grosso como umas pontas de metal saindo da ponta do cabo. "È agora!" ela continua" Você tem de fazer o que eu disser! Quando eu te soltar você vai ter de espernear e gritar ta legal? Grite com toda vontade e se debata o máximo que puder ele não pode perceber e se lembre: Fique acordada! Mesmo se seu corpo amolecer mantenha a mente alerta! Quando eu te chamar me responda ouviu!?!"

Antes que eu pudesse dar qualquer resposta ela me solta e sinto meu corpo me responder novamente e sinto o frio que faz ali. É congelante! Giannini está prestes a conectar o cabo na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Eu olho para baixo e o Chefe, que estava olhando os monitores e mexendo em botões, me encara. Aqueles olhos vermelhos me dão repulsa e raiva. É culpa dele e da Mirania eu estar nessa situação. Se eles nunca tivessem me encontrado tudo estaria bem. Se eles nunca existissem tudo poderia ser perfeito. A raiva que eu sinto invade todo o meu corpo e segue até minha garganta fazendo uma enorme pressão e me sufocando. Eu não consigo e não quero suportar mais nem um minuto e é quando solto o maior grito da minha vida e tento socar Giannini, mesmo ele tendo o dobro do meu tamanho, o que, eu logo percebi, não foi uma boa ideia.

* * *

Bem espero que tenham curtido e deixem reviews! Só teve uma no útimo cap! A Karen-chan foi a salvadora da pátria T-T *snif.... Valeu Karen Carlie Cullen!

bjOkas pra todos e até o prox cap!


	17. Chapter 17

Gianini ficou surpreso com minha reação. Quando minha mão atingiu o rosto dele pude sentir os ossos dos meus dedos se quebrando mas o rosto dele não mexeu nenhum centímetro. Ele me olhava incrédulo e sem entender a situação mas quando ameacei me levantar ele me segurou e me prendeu de bruços com os braços nas costas na grade da plataforma. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse reagir dessa forma a alguma coisa, mas também nunca senti uma medo tão sufocante quanto o que sinto agora, nem uma tristeza tão esmagadora.

Gianini pegou o cabo e enfiou os 4 pinos que haviam na ponta na parte dura atras do pescoço que senti logo depois de vestir aquela roupa esquisita. no meu pescoço. Os pinos atravessam a carne do meu pescoço e assombrada pude sentir o sangue escorrendo pelo meu pescoço e pingando na grade abaixo de mim. Sei que devo ter sentido dor mas o choque foi muito grande para que eu pudesse pensar em alguma coisa. Fiquei paralisada como os os olhos arregalados sem ver o que estava a minha frente. Então Gianini pegou uma máscara, colocou no meu rosto e me jogou no tanque. Achei a substância lá dentro era quente mas na verdade era tão fria quanto a sala em que estávamos. Meu corpo afundou até os meu dedos dos pés tocarem o piso do recipiente. Pude notar alguns filetes de sangue dançando na minha frente e atras deles o _testa _sorria. Ele dava um sorriso largo e muito satisfeito. Seus olhos vermelhos pareciam mais brilhantes do que nunca. Perdi a consciência encarando aqueles olhos que já assombraram meus sonhos e que agora estavam bem na minha frente, como se eu tivesse entrado no pesadelo, ou pior, como se o pesadelo tivesse vindo a mim.

Abri os olhos quando senti o cheiro de flores. Pisquei algumas vezes mas parecia que eu fiquei muito tempo olhando para o sol e agora a imagem estava desfocada, como se estivesse atras de uma fina queda d'água. Eu estava deitada em um campo cercado de flores amarelas e brancas. Me sentei ao ouvir o som de risos. Na minha frente um pouco afastado estavam três pessoas. Uma mulher, um homem e uma criança, uma menina que usava um chapéu cheio das flores que rodeavam o campo. Eles corriam em círculos pelas flores brincando e sorrindo. A mulher tinha cabelos longos e usava um vestido branco que perecia refletir a luz do sol. A menina usava um vestido florido e sorria animada correndo atras da mulher. O homem usava uma camisa azul e estava correndo atras da mulher junto com a filha. "Estão brincando de pega-pega" eu pensei, sem ter muita certeza de onde deduzi isso. Agora o homem pegou a menina no colo e levanta ela no ar e começa a girar. A menina abre os braças como se fosse voar e gargalha alto. "São uma família" eu pensei. Sei que parece óbvio que são uma família mas para mim parecia meio diferente, não sei como mas não parecia real. Tentei me lembrar de como havia chegado ali mas minha cabeça começou a doer e algo estranho estava acontecendo. O céu antes tão azul estava escurecendo. Começou a ventar forte mas a família na minha frente não pareceu perceber, e quando olhei para trás tudo estava sendo engolido por uma massa negra. Não era como se fosse começar a chover. A escuridão era mais intensa, quase como se pudesse ser tocada. Olhei para o chão e tudo que a escuridão tocava morria. As flores murchavam e o chão ficava seco e cinza como se tivesse sido queimado. A as árvores secavam e os galhos pareciam garras ossudas que saiam do tronco. Me levantei e me afastei da escuridão mas não importava o quanto eu corresse ela sempre parecia mais e mais perto. Tentei gritar para a família a minha frente mas já era tarde demais. A escuridão veio dos dois lados do campo e já havia os engolido. Senti meu estomago revirar quando vi os ossos deles no chão cinzento. O chapéu da menina estava frouxo em cima de uma caveira que parecia sorrir. Parei de correr e fiquei olhando os esqueletos. Não havia sentido em correr já que a onda de trevas viria a mim de qualquer forma, eu morreria de qualquer forma. A escuridão estava cada vez mais perto e eu nem ligava mais, já não tinha sentido, mas antes de ser engolida ouvi uma voz bonita mas realmente zangada me chamando."Ei!" ela gritou e me fez tudo se desfazer. Eu abri os olhos e estava tentando focalizar o rosto da pessoa acima do meu.

- "Ei molenga! Eu te disse pra ficar acordada!".

- "Essa voz não me é estranha" eu pensei. "Ei levanta bocó!" ela repetiu.

- "Ah é", eu percebi, "Mirania". Quando consegui abrir os olhos completamente estava olhando para uma mulher ruiva muito bonita. Ela tinha a pele bem branquinha e umas sardas no rosto que combinavam com o cabelo cor de fogo que tinha cachos que pareciam ondas perfeitamente desenhadas. "Mirania?" eu perguntei com a voz fraca. "Não o coelho da páscoa!" ela respondeu. Nunca achei que, com uma atitude tão grosseira ela poderia ter uma aparência tão.... bem, frágil ou doce. Tinha certeza que ela parecia com aquelas mulheres mandonas com uma farda, cabelo curto e voz grossa que batiam em homens com o dobro do tamanho dela e faziam criancinhas chorarem.

-"Eu ainda posso ouvir o que você pensa garota" ela disse me deixando assustada. Eu me levantei rápido e minha cabeça girou. Tentei manter o foco e conseguir ver aonde estávamos. Parecia uma sala branca grande e vazia tipo quelas em que colocam gente louca, mas não conseguia ver porta alguma.

-" Onde estamos? " eu perguntei.

-" Não reconhece o vazio? Estamos na sua cabeça!", Mirania diz e como sempre fazendo graça de mim. Não liguei para a piada e tentei entender a situação. "Como poderia estar dentro da minha própria mente dessa forma?" eu pensei.

-" É a substância no tanque em que te colocaram." Mirania respondeu aos meus pensamentos. Agora ela parecia séria. Estava olhando nos meus olhos.

-" Está doendo muito? " ela perguntou apontando com o queixo para o meu pescoço.

Fiquei meio perdida e coloquei a mão no meu pescoço. Dava para sentir o cabo que Gianini fincou nele e que agora estava entranhado na minha carne, mas eu não senti dor só desconforto.

-"Não sinto nada, mas é estranho saber que isto está aqui." eu disse tocando o cabo que saía do meu pescoço e era engolido pelo chão branco.

-" Me desculpe " ela suspirou desviando o olhar de mim.

-" Pelo que? " eu disse meio confusa e surpresa por ela estar sendo tão gentil.

-" Pelas coisas terem acontecido assim." ela disse ainda sem olhar para mim.

- "Hum..." foi o único som que eu consegui emitir porque sinceramente não sabia o que dizer. Poderia ter dito que era culpa dela e que eu a odiava com todas as forças mas não era verdade. Talvez fosse mesmo culpa dela mas, ela parecia tão.... eu não sei direito.

-" Fala sério! Você não tem nada a dizer??" Ela me perguntou furiosa. Obviamente esperava uma reação um pouco mais expressiva da minha parte.

-"Ah! Bem eu..." eu tentei explicar mas não sabia direito o que dizer. Não queria que ela pensasse que eu tenho pena dela ou tentar parecer que sou uma santa que perdoa tudo, o que não sou, mas não tinha como dizer eu "te perdoo" sem parecer que tenho pena dela ou que sou petulante.

-" Ah esquece! " ela disse frustrada se afastando de mim. Me levantei e fui atras dela agradecendo por aquele cabo no pescoço não e manter completamente presa.

-" Mirania desculpa volta aqui! "

-" Não peça desculpas idiota!!! " ela gritou de volta.

-" Espera me descul.. que dizer tudo bem eu vou responder você volta aqui!"

Então ela parou e se voltou para mim. Ela me olhava fixamente nos olhos o deixava a coisa muito mais difícil porque eu disse que ia responder mas não fazia ideia do que falar.

Olhei nos olhos dela por um tempo enquanto pensava no que dizer e percebi o porque dela ter se afastado de mim tão rápido. Ela estava chorando. Não chorando de verdade já que é uma vampira mas dava para ver nos olhos dela que se ela pudesse estaria chorando toda a angústia que sentia.

-" Você se culpa " eu disse sem ter certeza de onde as palavras vinham, eu só falei. Ela desviou os olhas de mim quando eu falei.

-" Você acha que é culpa sua não é?" eu continuei "Você acha que se não tivesse me trazido aqui tudo estaria resolvido não é? Do que você abriu mão Mirania? O que você deixou para trás para tentar me ajudar agora? "

Ela não respondeu então continuei.

-" Eu não sei o que você deixou para trás para me ajudar mas você não precisa se sacrificar por mim. Você já fez o bastante. Você me deu a oportunidade de tentar sair dessa evitando que eu fosse para aquela cadeira elétrica e mesmo agora você ainda está do meu lado. Minha situação não é culpa sua porque sem você não teria como eu ter chance de sair dela."

Ela me olhou por um longo tempo antes de fechar os olhos e me responder.

-" Você não sabe o que aconteceu. " ela disse.

-" Então me conte. " eu respondi mais firme do que realmente me sentia.

-" Tudo bem. Vou te mostrar seu passado. "


	18. Chapter 18

Desculpa pessoal! Eu demorei mtooo pra postar os cap mais to me esforçando tá? Não deixem de ler!!! =O Bem esse aqui eu fiquei um tempão revisando e espero que gostem ^^

Bjokas e boa leitura!

* * *

O grito aterrorizou a todos na sala. Todos estavam certos de que a voz estridente era de Jullianne e o desespero só aumentou, principalmente para Seth. O vampiro a frente deles estava comemorando bastante, assim que ouviu o grito soltou confetes e dançou envolta da enorme sala branca em forma oval com o piso feito de quadrados brancos e pretos que se alternavam uniformemente. A criança vampiro cantava alegremente como uma criança.

**Down in**** the**** valley, the valley so low**

(Descendo o vale, o profundo vale)

**Hang your head over, hear the winds blow**

(Jogue sua cabeça para trás, jogue sua cabeça para trás e ouça o vento soprar)

**Hear the winds blow, dear, hear the winds blow**

(Sinta o vento soprar, querida, sinta o vento soprar)

**Hang your head over, hear the winds blow**

(Jogue sua cabeça para trás, jogue sua cabeça para trás e ouça o vento soprar)

**Down in the valley, walking between**

(Descendo o vale, andando por entre ele)

**Telling our story, here's what it means**

(Contando sua historia, aqui está o que isso significa)

**Here's what it means, dear, here's what it means**

(Aqui está o que isto significa, queria, aqui está o que isso significa)

**Telling our story, here's what it means.**

(Contando sua historia, aqui está o que isso significa)

**Roses love sunshine, violets love dew**

(Rosas amam luz do sol, violetas amam orvalho)

**Angels in heaven know I love you**

(Anjos no céu sabem que eu amo você)

**Know I love you, dear, know I love you**

(Eu sei que amo você, querida, eu sei que amo você)

**Angels in heaven know I love you.**

(Anjos no céu sabem que eu amo você)

**Writing this letter, containing three lines**

(Escrevendo esta carta, contendo três linhas)

**Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"**

(Responda minha pergunta, "Você vai ser minha?")

**"Will you be mine, dear, will you be mine"**

(Você vai ser minha, querida, você vai ser minha)

**Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"**

(Responda minha pergunta, "Você vai ser minha?")

-"Quem é você?", Jasper perguntou interrompendo a canção doentia do vampiro.

A sala em que entraram é bem maior do que o corredor em que seguiam. Uma sala tão ampla não parecia capaz de surgir do nada daquele jeito, principalmente porque eles se encontravam no subterrâneo, mas a sala não impressionava tanto quanto a situação em que se encontravam. Eles estavam trancados em uma sala com um vampiro em miniatura que não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com a presença de quatro vampiros e quatro lobisomens e, além disso, a única porta de saída estava do outro lado da sala, atrás do "vampirinho" que dançava como se estivesse em uma descontraída festa.

O pequeno vampiro parou de cantar quando foi interrompido e olhou fixamente para Jasper. Todos sentiam a pressão que tomou conta da enorme sala. Era como se um enorme peso tivesse sido colocado em seus ombros. A sala ficou mais fria e o ar mais pesado e cortante.

-"Eu ainda não acabei", o vampiro disse com uma voz doce e infantil que só deixou a aparência de assassino que ele mostrava agora mais aterrorizante. "Ele é perigoso. Os poderes dele são incomuns. Nunca vi nada tão físico assim." Jasper pensou preocupado.

Depois de dito isso o vampiro não voltou a dançar mais continuou a cantar. A música que ele estava cantando era um cântico infantil que deveria falar sobre uma declaração de amor, mas o resto da música pareceu um cântico de morte pela forma como ele pronunciava as palavras e olhava para cada um dos presentes ali.

**If you don't love me, love whom you please**

(Se você não me ama, com o amor que você queria)

**Throw your arms round me, before it's too late**

(Jogue seus braços ao meu redor, antes que seja tarde demais)

**Throw your arms round me, feel my heart break**

(Jogue seus braços ao meu redor, sinta meu coração quebrar)

**Feel my heart break, dear, feel my heart break**

(Sinta meu coração quebrar, querida, sinta meu coração quebrar)

**Throw your arms round me, feel my heart break **

(Jogue seus braços ao meu redor, sinta meu coração quebrar)

Os olhos vermelhos dele eram intensos, brilhavam como se estivessem nadando em sangue, e luz na sala refletia a selvageria nos olhos da criança vampiro.

-"Me chamam de Dieci aqui", ele respondeu sorrindo com carinha de fofo colocando as mãozinhas nas bochechas, "você não precisa ler minha mente, eu vou te responder o que puder."

Dieci olhava para Edward quando disse.

-"Você estava nos esperando não é?" Edward perguntou sem se sobressaltar com o flagrante. É claro que eles sabiam tudo sobre cada um deles.

-"É eu estava." Dieci respondeu dando uma risadinha curta. "E você que saber o porquê né~~?"

-"Mas você não sabe certo?"

-"Nããããuuuu! Eu to aqui pra festaaaaa!" Dieci respondeu dançando novamente e usando a vozinha de criança mais fofa, ou na opinião de Edward assustadora, que ele conseguiu.

"Mas que diabos é isso?" Jacob gritou. "A meio segundo atrás o moleque sanguessuga parecia perigoso, mas agora só me parece doido!"

-"Ele ta brincando com a gente!", Embry disse nervoso.

-"Tem algo errado. Ele só fica... enrolando" Jasper disse. Ele já havia percebido isso quando Dieci afirmou que responderia a todas as perguntas deles. Não havia sentido em aceitar conversar se era claro que um confronto seria inevitável. E porque ele correria o risco de aparecer em menor numero para eles? Qual era o objetivo dele?

-"O que você realmente que conosco?" Sam perguntou.

-"Hum...", Dieci disse colocando a mãozinha no queixo e olhando para cima fingindo pensar na pergunta de Sam. "Eu vim pra brincar!" ele disse dando um largo sorriso e abrindo os braços.

-"Já chega!", Seth grita, "Vamos acabar com você e seguir em frente!". Seth não se importava com o "objetivo deles" nem se preocupava com quem eles eram! Tudo que ele desejava era ir atrás de Anne. Nada mais tinha sentido, nada parecia mais importante do que ela. Tudo se resumia a acabar com o Dieci e seguir em frente, seguir para onde ela está.

-"A neemmmm! Vocês tem que brincaaarr!!! Eu quero brincaaar! Eu quero! Eu queroooo!" Dieci gritou como uma criança fazendo birra e batendo o pé no chão.

-"Nós vamos passar", Sam fala determinado.

-"Nãoooo! Eu já disse", Dieci diz ainda parecendo uma criança, mas logo muda para um tom de voz mais forte e ameaçador, seu olhar se torna mais selvagem e ele fala decididamente: "Eu VOU brincar." Dito isso Dieci some por uma fração de segundo e na outra está golpeando Sam atinge a parede da sala estrondosamente deixando o formato exato de seu corpo nela.

Sam fica preso alguns segundos e logo depois se solta, se transforma em lobo e ataca Dieci, que o evita facilmente e desvia habilmente dos golpes. Embry, Jacob e Seth tentam entrar na batalha e ajudar Sam, mas são impedidos por Dieci que deixa a luta com Sam e para na frente deles com a palma da mão estendida.

-"Se vocês se transformarem a menina chata morre." Ele diz em tom ameaçador.

-"Me parece que você tem ordens mais especificas", diz Jasper.

-"É", Dieci confirma. "Infelizmente só dois ficam e os outros seguem".

-"Há! Acha mesmo que vamos cair nessa?" Jacob grita desafiando Dieci.

-"Porque você nos deixaria passar se dois ficarem? Prender-nos aqui seria mais fácil" Jasper diz instigando Dieci a dizer o que realmente está tramando já que Edward parece não conseguir decifrar os pensamentos dele.

-"Essa foi a ordem. Um vampiro e um lobo. Os dois ficam e os outros seguem." Dieci responde.

-"Ele não sabe o porquê disso. Tenho certeza." Edward diz.

-"E se a gente ficasse e arrancasse sua cabeça fora? Aí tenho certeza de que o problema tá resolvido!" Jacob diz ameaçando Dieci que permanece calmo.

-"Se mais de seis passarem ela vai morrer também. Mas se não acreditam em mim podem tentar me matar" Dieci dá um sorriso de deboche para Jacob desafiando-o a atacar.

-"Então eu fico com o Sam", Embry diz.

-"Só um vampiro e um lobo." Dieci repete.

-"Escuta aqui seu moleque!"

-"Calma Embry." Edward diz.

- "É melhor fazer do jeito deles. Eles ainda estão com a Anne." Seth diz tentando acalmar Embry e a si mesmo.

-"O Seth tem razão. Recue Jacob" Jasper diz. Jacob se afasta devagar do vampiro que ainda sorri debochando dele.

-"Então eu fico." Emmett diz. "O garoto é forte, mas contra mim e o Sam ele já era"

-"Emmett...", Esme diz preocupada, afinal não tem como saber se é uma armadilha. Não há garantias de que eles não planejam mandar outros para lutar com Emmett e Sam quando ela e os outros seguirem em frente.

-"Relaxa. Vai ficar tudo bem. É melhor ir logo atrás da baixinha." Emmett diz olhando fundo nos olhos de Esme e logo depois nos de Seth. Ele sabia que quem mais precisava seguir em frente era Seth e que era ele também que acabaria pondo um fim nisso. Emmett só esperava que acabasse da melhor forma possível ou pelo menos da forma menos dolorosa.

-"Pode deixar" Seth diz.

Dito isso a porta no final da sala se abriu. Havia três lasers vermelhos que atravessavam verticalmente a porta.

-"Somente seis passam." Dieci disse sério se afastando dos lobos.

Seth, Jacob e Embry olham para Sam que assente com a cabeça.

-"A gente vai encontrar vocês depois", Emmett diz.

-"A gente vai esperar." Disse Edward.

-"Vamos", Jasper diz. "Temos que continuar."

Eles passaram um por um através dos lasers e assim que o ultimo deles passou a porta se trancou.

* * *

-"Não sei se foi uma boa idéia deixar as coisas assim" Jacob disse logo após a porta ter se fechado.

-"Eles queriam isso. Separar-nos é mais fácil que pegar todos juntos", Jasper disse.

-"Mas não tínhamos escolha", Edward disse, "eles ainda tem a Anne."

-"Vamos em frente", Seth diz seguindo novamente pelo corredor estreito tão semelhante ao qual estavam antes, só que agora o numero deles diminuiu, "mas não por muito tempo" Seth acreditava.

Todos seguiam pelo corredor em disparada, mas o desejo de voltar e ajudar Sam e Emmett só não era mais forte que a confiança que tinham neles. Todos eles confiavam que Sam e Emmett venceriam e logo estariam junto deles de novo. Eles não ficariam separados por muito tempo, pelo menos era no que eles acreditavam.

* * *

-"Entãoooo vocês é que vão brincar é?" Dieci pergunta usando sua voz de criancinha de novo.

-"Pois é pirralho." Emmett responde. "Tá na hora de enfiar na sua cabeça um pouco de educação. Literalmente."

-"Hum... Não quero saber disso! Quero brincar de pega e congela" Dieci disse sorrindo para Emmett e Sam.

-"Pega e congela?" Emmett pergunta.

-"É! Olha é assim oh! Eu tenho que pegar vocês antes de vocês me pegarem."

-"Mas isso num é tipo pega-pega normal?"

-"É só que quem é pego... morre."

-"Hum... parece um jogo perigoso, mas antes deixa eu te perguntar duas coisas"

-"Pode perguntar irmãozinho" Dieci diz sorrindo.

-"Primeiro: Você não é um vampiro normal é? Só de você estar me olhando dá pra perceber que estou ficando mais pesado, como se meu corpo estivesse endurecendo"

-"Bem eu sou e-s-p-e-c-i-a-l! E isso você vai ver quando o jogo começar"

-"Bem eu sabia que você não ia responder. Agora a segunda pergunta: Quando você foi transformado?" Essa pergunta para Emmett era a mais crucial, porque responderia uma dúvida que surgiu nele, em seus irmãos e em Esme. Para ele a resposta poderia mudar o rumo das coisas para os que seguiram em frente. Sam apenas olhava atentamente para Emmett.

-"Exatamente no tempo em que você está pensando" Dieci respondeu sorrindo de forma debochada para Emmett.

A resposta surpreendeu Emmett, mas de certa forma ele já esperava isso. Se Dieci fosse recém nascido não teria tanto controle sobre sua força, de fato ele mal poderia se manter calmo diante de vampiros mais velhos e muito menos diante de lobisomens. Dieci então já era velho e como ele acabou de confirmar, muito mais velho que Emmett.

-"Então você nasceu na época da crise com as crianças vampiro. Achei que os Volturi tinham eliminado todos vocês." Emmet disse tentando entender melhor Dieci.

-"Não me compare com aqueles bobões!" Dieci disse fazendo cara de nojo. "Eu sou muito mais esperto e bonito que eles."

-"Então como sobreviveu?"

-"S-e-g-r-e-d-o! Mas deixa eu te dar uma dica: "Eu não sobrevivi"."

-"Droga!" Foi a única coisa que Emmett conseguiu dizer antes de Dieci partir para cima dele e de Sam. Dieci era mais rápido do que eles esperavam e muito mais forte. Sam e Emmett conseguiram escapar antes que fossem atingidos. Quando o golpe de Dieci acertou o chão, destruiu grande parte do piso abrindo uma grande cratera. Se um dos dois tivesse sido antingido estaria em pedaços agora.

-"Ainda não acabei!" Dieci grita e ataca de novo dessa vez indo por trás de Sam. Sam tenta pará-lo, mas quando percebe que não vai conseguir segurar o golpe já é tarde demais. Sam se prepara para a colisão, mas é salvo por Emmett que percebe que Sam não vai conseguir segurar Dieci.

-"Você tem bons reflexos, mas não é tão rápido assim" Dieci diz balançando a mão esquerda molhada de sangue. "Isso deve deixar uma marca."

-"Sam! Tudo bem aí? Sam!" Emmett tentava acordar Sam que tem um enorme corte que vai da altura da primeira costela até a coxa direita. Saía muito sangue e parte dos ossos das costelas estava à mostra.

-"Seu!" Emmett partiu para cima de Dieci que se desviou dos socos contínuos dele com alguma facilidade. Emmett tentava acertar Dieci com socos e chutes mas tudo parecia inútil, Dieci sempre desviava. Então Dieci fez algo diferente, ele se afastou um pouco de Emmett e soprou algo para cima dele. Emmett se afastou enquanto uma névoa gelada tomou conta do lugar. Quando a névoa baixou a mão esquerda de Emmett e seu joelho esquerdo estavam quase congelados.

-"Ah quase! Se você tivesse ficado quieto ia morrer mais rápido!"

-"O que você fez?" Emmett perguntou horrorizado olhando para as partes do corpo congeladas. Ele nunca havia visto vampiros que pudessem ter esse tipo de poder, geralmente eles tem habilidades mentais e no máximo possuem uma força maior que os outros. Ele nunca viu um que pudesse congelar coisas com um sopro!

-"Eu estava tentando matar você horas! Eu vou ter de explicar as regras de novo pra você? Porque você acha que o nome é pega e congela?" Dieci diz rindo do rosto angustiado de Emmett.

-"Como você fez isso?"

-"Hum... tá com inveja é? Eu te disse que eu era especial! O _testa _me adora sabia? Ele me ajudou a ficar mais forte e agora eu posso fazer o que quiser!" Dieci fez uma careta e mostrou a língua para Emmett.

-"Esses caras não são brincadeira." Emmett pesou. "Um vampiro não poderia desenvolver uma habilidade assim sozinho. O que será que esse _testa _fez com ele?".

-"Então lá vou eu!" Dieci grita atacando Emmett novamente que, agora impossibilitado de usar a mão e o joelho esquerdo, tem mais dificuldade de desviar de Dieci, e se ele for pego tudo acabou. Emmett olha para Sam que continua caído e sente uma pontada de desespero. Emmett não consegue pensar em algo bom para sair dessa, ele é bem melhor com a parte de lutar e não com a de montar a estratégia. Emmett tenta se afastar, mas Dieci é rápido e sempre acaba acalcando-o.

Dieci dá golpes muito diretos e despreocupados. Ele tem certeza que Emmett não pode revidar e Emmett também sabe disso. "Seria tão mais fácil se Sam acordasse!" Emmett pensa já ficando nervoso. Se Sam estivesse consciente teria uma estratégia melhor do que "desviar e esquivar" e se o gelo, pelo menos o do joelho esquerdo, soltasse logo também seria muito bom. Então o primeiro deslize acontece. Emmett se distrai enquanto pensa e, percebendo a brecha Dieci o ataca pelas costas. A princípio Emmett acredita ser capaz de desviar, mas por algum motivo seu corpo fica paralisado. "Acabou" Emmett pensa.

-"Eu sempre ganho" Dieci diz antes de dar o golpe final. O ar fica novamente gelado, mas a nevoa que vinha surgindo novamente é interrompida. Sam morde o braço direito de Dieci o imobilizando, mas sua boa começa a congelar como a mão esquerda de Emmett. "Se Sam for pego também já era!" Emmett pensa desesperado.

-"Não Sam! Solta agora!" Emmett grita, mas Sam continua mordendo o braço de Dieci e então olha profundamente para Emmett e encara Dieci. Quando Emmett olha para Dieci este está olhando para o braço direito horrorizado, mas com muita raiva também. A mão dele está deformada e o braço quase arrancado. Quando Sam termina de tirar o braço dele a sala volta ao normal e Emmett e Sam se vêem no mesmo lugar em que estavam antes de toda a brigar começar. O único danos na sala é o buraco que o corpo de Sam fez quando bateu na parede. O chão estava intacto e o sangue de Sam que estava no chão sumiu assim como o ferimento e o gelo na boca dele e na mão e no joelho esquerdo de Emmett. Nenhum deles se moveu um milímetro de onde estavam quando a porta de saída se fechou.

-"Mas o que???" Emmet pergunta confuso olhando ao redor e para a mão esquerda perfeitamente normal agora.

-"Hunft! " Diez bufa. "Isso não vale! O cachorro é muito chatoo!!"

-"Sam?" Emmett pergunta olhando para ele.

Sam, agora completamente recuperado, se transforma em humano e explica a Emmett.

-"Eu percebi quando ele me acertou." Sam diz. "Primeiro eu ia desviar do ataque dele, tinha certeza de que conseguiria, mas meu corpo se paralisou completamente. E, além disso, quando sofro algum corte começo logo a me curar, mas quando eu caí no chão nada aconteceu. Eu não senti meus ossos voltando ou meu ferimento se fechando, nada. E quando eu prestei mais atenção à dor também me parecia estranha, foi quando eu notei."

-"O que?" Emmett pergunta.

-"Que era uma ilusão. Olha na mão direita dele." Sam disse apontando para a mão de Dieci.

A mão dele estava em uma posição estranhamente dura com os dedos bem esticados e com veias saltadas. Aos poucos a mão se relaxava.

-"A mão dele não saiu dessa posição desde que a porta fechou." Sam continuou. "Provavelmente esta é uma condição para que ele consiga criar uma ilusão daquele nível. Admito que quase fui pego, mas se você pensar bem é muito óbvio. O tipo de ilusão que ele cria paralisa o corpo e os sentidos, não é a mesma coisa que a ilusão daquela amazona que apareceu na sua casa no dia da confusão com os Volturi, apesar de serem muito semelhante, principalmente pelo nível de realidade que ele cria, o nível da que ele criou é muito mais alto. Ele estava planejando nos afundar o máximo possível na ilusão para que pudesse nos paralisar completamente e poder nos matar facilmente, sem precisar lutar conosco de verdade."

-"Isso é injusto! Eu ia ganhar seu cachorro bobão!" Dieci disse dando língua para Sam.

-"Uau." Emmett diz boquiaberto com poder de dedução de Sam. "Ah! mas então quer dizer que a gente ganhou?" Emmett pergunta ainda meio confuso.

-"Nós pegamos você Dieci. Derrotamos sua ilusão, agora nos deixe passar." Sam disse ameaçadoramente.

-"Hã? Quando eu disse que se ganhassem poderiam seguir seus amigos?" Dieci disse sorrindo ameaçadoramente.

-"Seu moleque idiota! Deixe-nos passar agora!" Emmett grita nervoso.

-"Nãooo!" Dieci diz dando língua para os dois. "Vamos jogar de novo e de novo até que o _testa _termine!"

-"Então era isso mesmo. Vocês querem nos prender separados e se possível nos matar. A luta é só um disfarce para nos manter ocupados achando que se derrotarmos vocês poderemos continuar, mas nunca foi sobre vencer ou perder não é?" Sam diz olhando nervoso para Dieci.

-"Isso mesmo! Tempo é o que conta aqui e o daquela garota chata tá acabando, assim como o de vocês. Então prontos para a próxima rodada?" Dieci diz se posicionando para batalha novamente, mas dessa vez ele não pretende usar ilusões, o mesmo truque não funcionaria novamente.

-"Não interessa as suas regras." Emmett diz se posicionando para a batalha também junto com Sam que se transforma novamente em lobo. "Não interessa suas ordens. Se você não vai nos deixar passar de forma justa, vamos arrancar você do caminho"

Emmett e Sam partem para cima de Dieci que se prepara para o choque. Ele não vai desistir da batalha e nem Emmett e Sam. Eles vão continuar até que um dos lados caia ou morra. Continuar a lutar é o que pode ser feito, é a única maneira de continuar, é a única maneira de ajudar a quem eles querem proteger, mas talvez não seja o suficiente.

* * *

-"Vocês acham que eles estão bem?" Esme pergunta pela milésima vez. Ela não consegue tirar da cabeça que tem algo errado.

-"Eu acredito que sim Esme e você também precisa confiar neles. Não podemos nos distrair com isso. Aquele Dieci não vai ser o único a ficar no nosso caminho." Jasper fala parecendo frio, só que ele também se preocupa com os dois, mas teme principalmente o próximo vampiro que vai aparecer diante deles. Talvez eles não possam escolher de livre e espontânea vontade quem vai ficar e quem passa. A situação pode se complicar demais se aparecer mais de um vampiro. As possibilidades de dar tudo errado eram tão grandes!

-"Não seja tão pessimista Jasper" Edward diz. "Com certeza vai ficar tudo bem" Edward diz mais para animar Seth do que para repreender Jasper. Seth corre na frente dos outros de punhos fechados e com um olhar angustiado. Seth não queria deixa Sam ou Emmett para trás. Ele não queria deixar ninguém para trás, mas era o único jeito de seguir em frente e ele, logo que a porta se fechou, prometeu a si mesmo que assim que regatasse Anne voltaria para ajudá-los, só rezava para que eles ficassem bem até lá. É por isso que ele se apressava na frente dos outros, tempo era crucial e eles tinham muito pouco assim como Anne.

Jacob estava correndo ao lado de Edward, mas não se atrevia a perguntar o que Seth estava pensando. Fofoca neste momento não era apropriada, mas ele queria muito saber se Seth estava bem, se bem que só pela cara dele Jacob sabia que não estava "tudo bem". Embry também estava nervoso e agitado. Esme parecia a ponto de voltar e Jasper estava pensativo demais. Jacob, tentando quebrar o clima pesado pergunta a primeira coisa que vem a sua cabeça.

-"A gente já não deveria ter chegado à próxima porta?"

-"Porque você acha isso?" Embry pergunta.

-"Bem, a gente não andou tanto assim antes de chegar a primeira e além do mais esse corredor é esquisito. Parece sempre tudo tão igual"

-"Eu não vejo diferença deste para o outro." Embry diz.

-"Não." Jasper diz. "O Jacob tá certo. Pode ser que as distancias entre as salas possa variar um pouco, mas a gente já andou demais. Fiquem atentos."

-"Eles estão aqui" Edward diz quando percebe os pensamentos do próximo vampiro que está à frente deles. "Esme!" ele grita quando percebe as intenções dele.

Logo depois que ele grita um enorme buraco se abre sob os pés de Esme que quase cai dentro dele, mas Embry, que estava mais perto dela, segura sua mão.

-"Te peguei" Embry diz, mas de repente uma parte do teto sobre eles se abre e uma vampira cai em cima de Embry o desequilibrando e derrubando ela, Esme e Embry para dentro do buraco que se fecha assim que eles passam.

* * *

Bem o prox cap é da Anne ^^ Bjokas e comentem !!! \o/ (nem que seja pra me xingar -.-'' kkkkkk)


	19. Chapter 19

Eu sei que não mereco misericórdia mas me perdooemmmm! Eu estava atolada mas agora to de férias e prometo que os proxs não vão demorar . Gomenasaiiii people!

Esse cap é da anne e o prox eu devo colocar ainda essa semana se der tudo certo! Adoro vcs me perdooem pleaseeeeee .

* * *

"Tudo se quebra, até mesmo as pessoas que nunca se esgotam eventualmente têm um colapso

O sacrifício de se esconder em uma mentira

Tudo tem que terminar, você logo descobrirá que estamos sem tempo

Para ver tudo desenrolar

O sacrifício nunca é reconhecido

Nós estamos sem tempo, isto é como nós achamos que tudo se desenrola

O sacrifício nunca é instruído

Memórias consomem

Como se abrissem a ferida

Eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar

Ou por que tenho que gritar

Eu não sei por que provoco

E digo o que não quero dizer

Eu não sei como fiquei desse jeito

Eu sei que isso não está certo

Agarrando minha cura

Eu tranco firmemente a porta

Eu tento recuperar meu fôlego de novo

Eu machuquei muito mais

Do que qualquer outra vez antes

Eu não tenho mais opções de novo

Eu vou pintar isso nos muros

Porque eu sou o único culpado

Eu nunca vou lutar de novo

E é assim que isso termina"

"Tudo bem. Vou te mostrar o seu passado." Logo depois de Mirania ter pronunciado as palavras o fundo branco que cobria minha mente se transforma e uma grande cama com lençóis brancos aparece. No lado esquerdo uma janela com cortinas também brancas balançam enquanto uma fraca luz entra pela janela meio aberta. "É meu quarto" eu falo reconhecendo a cena angelical em que me encontrei quando acordei pela primeira vez na casa do Cullens depois de Esme me resgatar da floresta. "Você que fez isso?" pergunto a Mirania. "Não", ela responde, "foi você. Mas eu não me lembro desse lugar assim..." ela diz colocando a cabeça meio caída de lado.

-"Eu só o vi assim uma vez", eu respondo, "foi quando eu acordei pela primeira vez na casa do Cullens."

-"Ah tá. Então é por isso" Ela diz olhando para o chão e depois para a janela.

-"Como assim? Você não estava vendo tudo que eu via?" perguntei confusa. Para mim ela estava lá desde o início, mas se não foi assim como ela apareceu na minha mente?

-"Não, mas para você entender eu tenho de te contar... o que aconteceu de verdade."

Eu fico encarando os olhos vermelhos dela, mas ela só fica olhando a janela no canto do quarto. Por um momento achei que ela tinha voltado atrás, mas ela continuou a falar.

-"Tudo começou bem antes de você nascer." Ela diz. Enquanto ela pronuncia as palavras as cenas na minha mente mudam para mostrar os cenários das memórias dela. Agora eu via o laboratório em que entramos assim que chegamos aqui. Ela, Giannini, Rafaello, o testa e um homem que não reconheci estavam conversando.

-"Antes de você nascer" Mirania disse "O meu senhor assim que soube sobre a meio - vampira que nasceu na família dos Cullens começou a procurar maneiras de conseguir examiná-la. Ele estava curioso quando aos poderes dela já que ele mesmo havia criado meios-vampiros para analise antes, mas nenhum deles possuía poderes grandiosos como os dela. Ele sabia que não seria fácil conseguir o que queria, pois nem mesmo os Volturi foram capazes de tocar na meio - vampira e além do mais o grupo dos Cullens é muito grande e talentoso, um confronto direto com todos eles estava fora de questão.

-"Mas certamente vocês tem que arrumar outra maneira de pegar aquela incompleta deles! Ela é um risco você sabe e vocês me prometeram o corpo dela depois que ela fosse eliminada." Disse o testa das lembranças de Mirania que discutia com o homem que eu não conhecia na sala.

-"Aro foi convencido de que a criança não era perigosa, portanto aqueles que fazem parte do conselho não podem tomar frente em nenhum tipo de tentativa de eliminação da criança meio - vampira." Disse o homem com um sorriso torto que eu não entendi, mas o testa parecia ter entendido perfeitamente. Ele deu um sorriso largo diante das palavras do homem e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente dando risadas.

-"Claro. Agora sei por que você veio pessoalmente me dar a notícia Felix. Tudo bem meu amigo, estou ciente da posição do conselho obrigado por ter me avisado. Tenha uma boa viagem de volta." disse o testa. Felix sorriu e saiu da sala rapidamente. Depois de alguns segundos o testa se virou para Mirania e os outros. "Eles não tem muita imaginação", ele disse, "mas sabem que eu posso fazer o serviço de forma mais criativa e menos escandalosa que eles, bem contanto que eu consiga o que eu quero nada mais importa de fato."

Testa se dirige aos armários nas paredes do laboratório e pega algumas pastas e entrega para Rafaello. "Vocês vão a essa empresa e conseguir uma parceria com a família que a controla. Os nomes falsos estão aí também. Quero que vocês tenham certeza de que eles confiam em nós." Disse o testa enquanto Rafaello distribuía as pastas para os outros.

-"Mas essa empresa não é muito bem sucedida. Por que logo ela?" Giannini pergunta.

-"Não é a empresa que me interessa, mas sim a família. Eles têm em genética muito interessante." Disse o testa sorrindo.

-"Genética?" pergunta Mirania.

-"Vocês vão entender quando se encontrarem com eles. E não se assustem eles vão reconhecer que vocês são vampiros. Agora vão!"

Dito isso Mirania, Giannini e Rafaello saíram de lá rapidamente.

"A gente fez o que ele disse" Mirania falou me tirando do transe. Eu quase me esqueci de que aquilo que vimos eram lembranças parecia que eu estava lá. Foi estranho acordar.

"Como ele havia dito o dono da empresa nos reconheceu e aceitou a parceria. Foram vários anos de colaboração pacífica, tudo para conseguir a confiança deles, mas como foi planejado, depois que conseguimos total acesso a empresa começamos tomar o controle. Começamos com pequenas mudanças até que chegou o dia de tomar o controle total. Nós fomos até o dono da empresa e anunciamos a decisão de retirá-lo da presidência da empresa, ele não reagiu bem é claro, mas isso também era esperado..."

Novamente as imagens mudaram e agora víamos em um escritório com uma enorme mesa de mármore onde um homem louro de pele branca olhava incrédulo para Mirania e Rafaello.

-"Como assim?" ele disse se levantando. "Depois de todos esses anos?"

-"Essa é uma decisão do nosso superior. Você foi considerado incapaz de gerenciar esta empresa." Disse Mirania.

-"Mas se vocês me tirarem a empresa eu perco tudo! Todo meu dinheiro está investido aqui! E se meu rosto vier a público por causa disso as pessoas vão desconfiar que tem algo errado com minha aparência ninguém vê meu rosto há uns 30 anos!" O homem diz desolado. Ele parece bom, mas deve ser muito ingênuo também.

-"Bem isso talvez possa ser resolvido, já que você parece se importar tanto com essa empresa se nos der algo de igual valor podemos desistir da sua demissão." Rafaello diz com um sorriso cruel nos lábios.

-"Algo de igual valor?" pergunta o homem confuso.

-"Sabe tem algo que nosso senhor deseja e que pertence a você. Algo que é muito intrigante e que desperta a curiosidade dele." Diz Rafaello.

-"E o que seria isso?" pergunta o homem agora desconfiado.

-"Sua filha." responde Mirania. Os olhos do homem se arregalam no mesmo instante e a raiva parece consumi-lo.

-"O que vocês podem querer com ela?" pergunta ele tentando controlar sua voz cheia de ódio agora.

-"Nós sabemos sobre o atual estado dela, e o nosso senhor gostaria de poder examinar o corpo dela." Rafaello diz com um sorriso debochado. Mirania permanece séria todo o tempo.

-"Não preciso tanto assim dessa empresa podem ficar com ela, mas fiquem sabendo que se encostarem um dedo na minha filha, nem suas cinzas vão ser encontradas." dito isso o homem recolheu suas coisas e saiu furioso da sala.

-"Ele tentou correr para casa, sabia que nosso objetivo nunca havia sido a empresa", Mirania disse enquanto a cena se desfazia novamente e uma estranha sensação se formava na boca do meu estômago.

Agora eu podia ver o homem chegando a casa. A cena parecia estar sendo vista de uma das janelas da enorme casa em que eles se encontram. O homem encontrou uma mulher de cabelos longos com um lindo vestido florido e dispensou rapidamente os empregados que aparecem para recebê-lo. Ele subiu as escadas com ela e foram para um quarto. Eles olham para lá por um tempo então fecham a porta e seguiram em direção a outro quarto e entram lá. A cena que se movimentava para de repente. Eu já não consigo sentir meu corpo presente. Minhas pernas parecem paralisadas e eu caio de joelhos. Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. Sinto mil agulhas perfurando minha mente e é difícil respirar. Sinto a mão fria de Mirania no meu ombro, mas não consigo reagir. As imagens se confundem na minha cabeça e o cenário muda novamente. Eu levanto a cabeça e observo as cenas disformes passando até que então tudo pára e eu sinto como se eu tivesse voltado a aquele momento que as imagens na minha frente mostram. Eu estou em um quarto sentada em uma enorme cama de lençóis vermelhos. "Eu dormi demais, já é noite." Eu penso melancólica. Quando cheguei da escola discuti com minha mãe. Eu teria de mudar de escola de novo.

- "As pessoas vão perceber querida que você está nova demais para a idade que deveria ter, mas você vai ver essa nova escola vai ser muito boa para você!" Minha mãe falava como se isso fosse algo bom. Não seria ela que teria de abandonar todas as pessoas que havia aprendido a gostar.

-"Mas eu gosto dessa escola e ninguém vai notar por mais uns dois anos! As pessoas não reparam nisso!" E tentava veemente convencê-la. Aquela escola era a melhor que eu já havia freqüentado. Tinha ótimos amigos que se importavam comigo e não me julgavam por ser filha de um empresário rico.

-"Querida eu sinto muito mais vai ter que ser assim, me desculpe meu anjo" ela disse tentando me abraçar, mas eu estava nervosa e decepcionada e afastei a mão dela bruscamente.

-"Eu odeio isso! Não quero nunca mais sair de casa! Não vou à escola nenhuma! Não vou continuar tentando fazer amigos se não vou poder estar com eles! Não vou continuar com essa farsa ridícula que você e o papai fazem!" Eu gritei toda a raiva e frustração que sentia dentro de mim, corri para o meu quarto e chorei até dormir.

Agora o sol já estava posto e eu podia ver o brilho da lua pela minha janela. Soltei um longo suspiro e me levantei. Era sempre assim. Toda vez que eu tinha de mudar de escola discutia com minha mãe e chorava até dormir então ela aparecia no meu quarto e me abraçava e eu pedia desculpas a ela e prometia que ia tentar me adaptar. Fui ao banheiro e lavei o rosto pensando nas palavras de desculpas que ia dizer. Sentei na minha cama esperando, mas ela estava demorando e o silêncio absoluto estava me incomodando. Saí o meu quarto e todo corredor estava escuro. "Queria ter os olhos do papai assim poderia andar sem tropeçar." Pensei enquanto andava pelo corredor tateando a parede em busca de um interruptor. Enquanto passava a mão na parede toquei em algo gosmento que não consegui ver. "Mas que nojo!" eu disse limpando a mão na roupa. "O cachorro deve ter entrado de novo". Continuei andando e tateando a parede. Mas alguns metros a frente parte do papel parecia rasgado e tinha mais gosma na parede. "Nossa, mas o que aconteceu aqui?" eu disse me apressando para chegar ao quarto dos meus pais. Quando dobrei o corredor vi a luz do quarto deles pela porta entreaberta. Respirei fundo e continuei andando, pensando no que dizer a eles, em como pedir desculpas. Quando cheguei perto da porta dei uma espiada dentro do quarto. Meu pai estava jogado de bruços na cama e eu podia ouvir o som de alguém engolindo alguma coisa. Eu abri mais a porta e vi minha mãe com a camisola coberta de sangue e suspensa do chão por um homem que tinha a boca no pescoço dela. Do lado deles estava uma mulher ruiva de olhos vermelhos que me encarava. Ela tinha um rosto tão bonito quanto o do meu pai, mas os olhos dela eram vermelhos como sangue e frios como gelo. Eu estava atordoada, minhas pernas tremiam e eu caí no chão sem conseguir me mexer com os olhos arregalados. Eles eram vampiros puros como meu pai. Eles eram iguais e estavam se matando. Quando ouvi o corpo da minha mãe bater no chão voltei os olhos para o homem que estava se alimentando dela. "Argh! O sangue dela é mesmo estranho. Tem um sabor horrível!" ele disse cuspindo no corpo da minha mãe. Eu olhei para o rosto dela, ela ainda estava viva, ela me encarava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas tentando falar alguma coisa, mas a mulher ruiva não permitiu e com um pisão no pescoço da minha mãe ela arrancou sua cabeça que veio rolando na minha direção. Quando ela parou eu pude ver o olhos da minha mãe ainda cheio de lágrimas, mas agora sem brilho algum. -"Ah! Aí está a aberração deles. Ela não tem cheiro de vampira, ou meio - vampira como a mulher. Parece humana pra mim." Disse o homem farejando o ar perto de mim.

-"Vamos levá-la logo." Disse a mulher dando alguns passos na minha direção. Eu só consegui pensar em sair dali. Me levantei o mais rápido que pude e corri pelo corredor escuro tropeçando no carpete. Sentia meus olhos molhados e não acreditava no que tinha visto. "Eles estão mortos! Mortos!" era tudo que eu conseguia pensar. Desci as escadas correndo e quando cheguei ao ultimo degrau tropecei em algo grande e caí no chão. Olhei para o chão e a luz da lua que vinha das janelas iluminou os corpos dos empregados da casa, reconheci os rostos da amas que cuidavam de mim, mas eu não podia parar, fechei os olhos e continuei correndo para a porta da frente. Quando consegui sair o frio era cortante e chovia muito. Consegui correr até o jardim, mas a mulher ruiva me alcançou. Ela parou na minha frente me fazendo trombar nela e cair. Ela me olhava fria como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se eu só tivesse batido nela na rua por engano. Ela estendeu a mão para mim. "Vamos logo. Não há nada mais para você aqui." Eu não peguei a mão dela, apoiei minhas mãos no chão e tentei me levantar para fugir, mas ao olhar meus dedos parei. Eles estavam pintados de vermelho. Virei a palma da mão e ela também estava ensangüentada. Não era meu sangue, era o sangue dos empregados que eles assassinaram e ficou nas paredes da casa, o sangue não era meu, mas eu sentia as feridas em mim, no fim era meu sangue também. Eu já não agüentava mais minha cabeça martelando de dor, mas fiquei encarando minhas mãos ensangüentadas vendo os rostos dos cadáveres dos meus pais e dos empregados até que tudo desapareceu e só a dor permaneceu em mim.

Ouvi Mirania gritando algo antes da escuridão me engolir, mas acho que nunca saberei o que foi eu nunca iria querer saber, tudo que eu via era a cabeça da minha mãe decepada e o desejo de arrancar a de Mirania agora me consumia como um buraco negro de onde não havia saída. Meu coração foi consumido pelo ódio e pelo desejo de vingança.

* * *

Bem tamo chegando no final creio que só mais alguns caps e acabou! Bem espero que tenham gostado do cap e novamente me desculpem a demora!


	20. Chapter 20

- "Não pare de correr Seth!" Edward arrastou Seth por grande parte do corredor depois que Embry e Esme foram jogados em um compartimento no piso do esconderijo por uma vampira. Jasper e Jacob entenderam o recado mais rápido que Seth que ainda insistia em voltar e tentar resgatar Embry e Esme.

-"Não podemos parar!" disse Edward, "Estamos perto e tem mais armadilhas além daquela!"

Edward conseguiu informação suficiente dos pensamentos da vampira que derrubou Embry e Esme para perceber o que estava acontecendo. Eles estavam perto demais e precisavam ser detidos com mais rapidez, por isso não teria mais essa de escolher quem fica para lutar, todos tinham que ser detidos.

Eles continuaram correndo em disparada pelo corredor enquanto varias armadilhas continuavam surgindo. Buracos no chão, redes, e outros truques para tentar atrasá-los. Por um segundo as armadilhas pararam, mas eles não se atreveram a parar para descobrir por que. Poucos metros à frente eles conseguiam ver uma enorme porta de metal com o mesmo emblema da primeira que encontraram. Uma águia atravessada por duas espadas. Mas antes de conseguirem chegar braços mecânicos surgiram das paredes. Deveriam ter mais de 100 para cada um. Eles se esquivaram e destruíram alguns, mas eles eram muitos. Jacob foi enrolado em alguns e Jasper foi ajudá-lo. Ele quebrou ao meio os braços que prendiam Jacob, mas ele mesmo foi cercado também e juntos, Jasper e Jacob foram arrastados para os buracos de onde os braços mecânicos saíram, junto com todos os outros. Edward e Seth estavam sozinhos agora, diante da porta de metal.

-"Droga!" Seth estava furioso por tudo ter saído do controle dessa forma. Não era para eles se separarem! Era pra ser fácil! Deveriam ter entrado derrotado eles e pegado Anne de volta, mas agora ele nem sabia se eles conseguiriam sair daquele lugar juntos.

-"Ela está atrás desta porta Seth. A gente vai conseguir." Edward estava tentando acalmar Seth, mas ele também acreditava no que estava dizendo. Ele ia voltar com a família dele para casa e com Jullianne.

-"Como vamos entrar?" Seth perguntou olhando para o grande monumento de metal que era a porta diante deles.

-"Acho que a gente toca a campainha" Edward disse apontado para um pequeno interfone no lado direito da porta.

-"Ta falando serio?" Seth pergunta totalmente perplexo pela afirmação. Como eles poderiam simplesmente "apertar a campainha"?

-"Tem uma idéia melhor?" Edward pergunta já apertando o botão do interfone. O som da campainha ecoou em todo o corredor e então a porta se abriu.

* * *

Dentro da sala estavam três vampiros. A sala era um grande laboratório onde varias maquinas estavam postas nas paredes e um grande cilindro de vidro cheio de uma água esverdeada e borbulhante estava conectados a elas. Mais no fundo dela havia um espécie de antecâmara, mas não era possível vero que tinha dentro, o vidro de observação estava coberto.

Um dos vampiros usava um jaleco branco e sorriu para Seth e Edward assim que eles entraram.

-"Ora eu deveria saber que vocês acabariam chegando até mim". O homem diz encarando Edward e depois se fixando em Seth.

-"Então você é o tal Seth? Ela chamou por você há algum tempo atrás, mas vamos ser francos ela realmente não acreditou que você viria, aliais mesmo estando aqui não faz tanta diferença." O testa virou sua atenção para o cilindro borbulhante a sua frente. Seth apertou os olhos para tentar enxergar através das bolhas e, bem no meio delas lá estava ela. Anne estava dentro do tubo, ela era quem produzia as bolhas, ela estava gritando, esperneando e segurando o pescoço de onde um enorme tubo se alongava até a boca do tanque. Os olhos estavam abertos, mas só se conseguia ver a parte branca deles. O marrom claro tão brilhante antes estava escondido atrás da agonia pela qual ela estava sendo submetida agora.

-"O que você fez com ela?" Seth perguntou sentindo o ódio tomar seu corpo que começava a tremer como se fosse explodir.

-"Eu não faria isso se fosse você" Rafaello falou com um sorriso cruel nos lábios.

-"Seth você não pode!" Edward disse tentando avisá-lo, mas não estava tendo sucesso.

-"Tudo bem. Eu não queria ter de fazer o trabalho sujo mesmo Rafaello." Testa sorria largamente para Seth e Edward. Edward segurava o corpo de Seth tentando fazê-lo se acalmar sussurrando tudo que havia descoberto lendo a mente das pessoas ali.

-"Seth presta atenção! Ela está bem! Ela está bem me ouviu! Eles não vão matá-la com isso nos vamos sair daqui com ela não se desespere está tudo bem nós podemos dar conta deles se nos concentrarmos!"

Seth parou de tremer um pouco, mas ainda parecia a ponto de se transformar. Ele não conseguia parar de olhar Anne gritando desesperada naquele tanque. Ela estava sem mascara, deveria estar se afogando ou eles devem estar forçando algo para dentro do corpo dela. Como ele poderia se acalmar com ela em tal estado de agonia? Como ele poderia ficar parado diante do sofrimento dela?

-"Bem, não diga que não foram avisados", diz Rafaello que logo em seguida abaixa uma das muitas alavancas nas maquinas ali espalhadas.

O vidro que envolve o cilindro começa a descer espalhando todo o seu conteúdo no chão do laboratório. O corpo de Anne se acalma e ela para de gritar e se debater. Seth percebe a mudança e para de tremer tentando se acalmar e pensar em como tirar ela dali.

Quando o liquido vai chegando ao fim os fios do corpo de Anne vão se soltando até só sobrar o grande no pescoço que a mantém suspensa por alguns segundos, mas depois se solta jogando o corpo dela no chão encharcado. Não há reação, ela só fica parada sem se mexer só respirando suavemente.

Seth tenta ir até ela, mas Edward o impede. Ele está com os olhos arregalados como se estivesse olhando algo horrível, como um cadáver ou um tipo de aberração. Seth tenta perguntar qual é problema, mas testa responde por ele.

-"Ela vai realizar seu desejo agora. Ela não serve mais a mim. Façam o que quiserem com ela, não preciso mais desse corpo."

-"E quanto a Mirania?". Gianini estava segurando essa pergunta dentro de si desde que esse teatro com os Cullens começou. Ele só queria que quando acabasse a vida dela fosse poupada e eles pudessem ficar juntos de novo.

-"Mate a garota e ela vai ficar bem. Não sou eu quem quer a cabeça da dela."

A menção do nome de Mirania fez o corpo de Anne se mover. Ela começou tentar se levantar, mas os músculos estavam dormentes. Quando consegui se sentar os cabelos encharcados encobriam seu rosto.

-"Anne!" Seth sentiu o alívio tomar conta dele e se livrou de Edward e foi ao encontro dela.

-"Espera Seth!"

-"Você está bem? Está machucada?" Seth se ajoelhou a lado de Anne e retirou parte do cabelo que escondia o rosto dela. Os olhos estavam fechados, mas não havia sinal algum de feridas só a marca que o cabo no pescoço dela deixou. Três profundos furos que ainda sagravam.

-"Não se preocupa a gente vai tirar você daqui eu vou-" Seth não terminou a frase. Anne atingiu o peito dele e o jogou do outro lado da sala em cima de Edward.

Anne se levantou e olhou em volta da sala. Ela ainda estava muito molhada, mas agora o rosto estava visível. Ela tinha um olhar distante e vazio. Como se fosse cega.

Edward ajudou Seth a se levantar, ele estava atordoado não pelo choque, mas sim de onde o golpe veio.

-"Como ela fez isso? Por que ela fez isso?" Seth perguntou a Edward que parecia muito mais preocupado agora do que antes. A situação estava tomando um rumo ruim.

-"Ela esta sendo movida por algum tipo de força mental", Edward respondeu. "Provavelmente algum sentimento de raiva ou tristeza eu não entendi direito. Parece que aquele homem fez algo com a mente dela. Ele mexeu com as lembranças dela e com as ondas cerebrais. Mas tem outra coisa. Tem alguém na mente dela, alguém capaz de controlar as ações dela, mas não é essa consciência externa que faz ela se mover, é o sentimento que ela tem por essas lembranças alteradas."

-"Que tipo de lembranças?" Seth pergunta ainda tentando processar tudo.

-"Eu não sei. Mas só sei que ela está em profunda tristeza, olha para ela."

Anne olhava a sala. Seus olhos passando por cada um ali e enquanto os observa seus olhos pareciam começar a desfalecer. Ela não derramava uma lágrima, mas era claro que a dor estava nela. Seus punhos estavam fechados e a força que ela fazia para se controlar era tão grande que começava a pingar sangue deles.

-"O que você fez com ela?" Seth gritou para o testa que nem sequer olhava a cena. Ele continuava a mexer nos equipamentos como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-"Hum?" Ele perguntou distraído. "Eu? Até agora nada."

Gianini e Rafaello tomaram a afirmação como uma permissão para atacar. Eles avançaram para Anne que ainda olhava ao redor distraída.

-"Fiquem longe dela!" Seth gritou e correu em direção de Rafaello e Gianini pronto para se transformar e atacá-los. Testa olhava tudo com um sorriso torto.

Anne reagiu à movimentação como se fosse apenas uma mosca no seu ouvido. Por um segundo ela sumiu e apareceu a alguns metros atrás, fora da linha de ataque.

Seth e os outros olhavam perplexos para ela.

-"Edward o que é isso?" Seth perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Anne.

-"Foi você quem fez isso com ela?" Edward perguntou diretamente ao _testa_.

-"Não. Ela nasceu assim." Ele respondeu calmamente. Edward passou alguns segundos analisando os pensamentos dele arregalando os olhos diante do absurdo dos fatos que estava ouvindo na mente do _testa_.

-"Como isso pode ter acontecido?" Edward perguntou ainda assustado.

-"Do mesmo jeito que aconteceu com você só que nesse caso a mulher não era humana, era uma meio - vampira. Ela tinha um dom muito especial mesmo, esse tipo de coisa seria impossível para sua filha não precisa se preocupar." O sorriso não deixava o rosto dele enquanto ele falava. Então ele parou de se dirigir a Edward e olhou para Anne.

-"Aquela aberração é o fruto de uma genética terrivelmente mal organizada. Aquele corpo não deveria ser submetido a isso."

-"Então os Volturi pediram a você?" Edward perguntou.

-"Não. Eles só me avisaram dos acontecimentos daquele dia. As idéias foram fluindo em mim durante os anos. Mas se você olhar do ângulo certo eles meio que me pediram mesmo isso, e se não fosse de meu extremo interesse não estaríamos aqui hoje."

-"Você pode evitar isso?" Edward perguntou tentando a todo custo evitar um confronto.

-"E qual seria a graça?". O _testa _digitou alguns comandos no computador e o vidro antes escurecido da antecâmara se tornou transparente mostrando em seu interior uma marca larga com uma mulher de cabelos muito ruivos deitada nela com vários fios ligados a sua cabeça.

Todos se viram quando a figura se revelou inclusive Anne que agora mantinha toda a sua atenção nela. Seth olhou para a mulher e para Anne e percebeu a rápida mudança do olhar perdido dela para um olhar de ódio e fúria. Ele tentou impedi-la de avançar contra a mulher, mas não era muito rápido na forma humana e não queria se transformar com medo de machucá-la.

Anne avançou para a câmera onde o corpo da mulher estava como um borrão, mas sua corrida foi impedida por Gianini que entrou na frente dela e tentou pará-la. Anne tentou atira-lo para o lado com fez com Seth, mas Gianini esperava por isso e agarrou o braço dela. Anne foi mais rápida e se desvinculou dele, se abaixou e bateu nas pernas dele fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio.

Rafaello veio por trás dela e ia atacá-la, mas Edward percebeu e parou o ataque dele. Seth observou Edward e queria ajudar, mas se ele se transformasse poderia machucar Anne se ela o atacasse. "Como pará-la sem tem que usar força?" ele pensava.

Edward não estava tendo dificuldades com Rafaello, mas estava preocupado com Seth e com o outro vampiro que Anne enfrentava. Sabia que Seth estava evitando se transformar, mas sabia que o alto controle dele não ia durar muito tempo. Ele tinha que agir.

Gianini recuperou o equilíbrio e voltou a atacar Anne. Deu vários socos seguidos dos quais ela desviou habilmente, mas ele tinha muita experiência em combates. Gianini mudou a seqüência se socos e atacou por baixo. Anne saltou e desviou, mas era uma isca. Gianini se levantou rapidamente e atingiu-a no estômago fazendo com que Anne voasse e atingisse as maquinas na parede ao lado da câmara de Mirania, destruindo grande parte delas.

-"ANNE!" Seth gritou e investiu contra Gianini. Ele conseguiu fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio e se afastar, mas não era o suficiente. Ele não tinha escolha tinha que se transformar. Não tinha chance na forma humana. Ele olhou para Anne agora desacordada nos destroços. Ela tinha ferimentos nos braços e um corte no _supra_-_cílio _que sangrava muito. Ele não tinha tempo para pensar no que poderia dar errado, simplesmente tinha que fazer tudo dar certo. Tinha que vencer e tirar Anne e todos os outros dali.

Seth se transformou e atacou Gianini. Seth investiu diretamente contra ele visando à garganta. Gianini se esquivou e tentou agarrá-lo por trás, mas Seth não perdeu o equilíbrio desviou dele e avançou para morder o braço esquerdo de Gianini.

O som de vidro estraçalhado desviou a atenção deles. Anne havia se levantado e estava destruindo o vidro que separava a antecâmara do laboratório. Um dos braços dela pendia quebrado ao lado do corpo e com o braço bom ela quebrava o vidro. Gianini avançou para ela, mas Seth o interceptou, jogando-o contra a parede. Edward viu tudo e agiu o mais rápido que pode. Bateu o mais forte que pode em Rafaello fazendo-o atravessar a porta de metal pela qual ele e Seth entraram. A porta se dobrou em cima de Rafaello e foi deslizando por muitos metros pelo corredor, destruindo o piso de mármore polido.

Edward se virou e foi atrás de Anne. Ele ficou observando o _testa, mas_ este nem sequer se mexia ou olhava a cena. Tinha os olhos fixos no computador. Edward chegou até Anne e a fez parar de quebrar o vidro da câmara. As mãos dela estavam ensangüentadas e machucadas. Muito sangue cobria o rosto dela, mas ele só olhava fixamente para a mulher na maca. O olhar dela era quase insano. Cheio de ódio e de um brilho anormal.

-"Anne acorde! Você não quer fazer isso! A Anne que eu conheço não mataria alguém por vingança!" Edward segurava a mão dela enquanto falava, mas Anne não olhava para ele. Nem parecia estar escutando. Edward olhou para a mulher na maca. Ela estava se mexendo, tirando os fios do corpo e do cabelo. Aparentemente os aparelhos destruídos cortaram a conexão dela com a mente de Anne. "Ela era a consciência que eu senti na Anne" Edward pensou. Ele sabia tudo o que aconteceu. Como o testa foi procurado pelos Volturi, como ela e os outros enganaram os pais de Anne. Como ela matou a mãe dela e o porquê do interesse do _testa _no DNA e nas habilidades de Anne.

-"Você não é só um recipiente Anne. Você é muito mais do que isso. Você não pode ser controlada se não quiser. Não deixe o ódio tomar decisões por você." Mirania estava totalmente acordada agora. O remorso nos olhos dela era quase palpável. "Se você quer minha vida ela é sua, mas não se perca para ele Anne. Você é mais forte do que imagina."

A voz de Mirania na sala parou a todos. Seth e Gianini param de brigar e prestavam atenção. Gianini parecia mal conter a vontade de pegar Mirania e sair dali, mas ele também conhecia a história e sabia que esse dia chegaria.

Anne não fazia força alguma para soltar a mão de Edward. Ela abaixou a cabeça diante das palavras de Mirania. Os olhos ainda arregalados.

-"Eu não vou negar meus pecados. Não vou tentar me desculpar. Sei tudo que eu fiz e apesar de me arrepender profundamente agora, sei que isso não vai mudar o fato de eu ter assassinado sua família, mas acredite, eu faria qualquer coisa para mudar isso. E se minha vida vai ajudar a diminuir sua dor, ela é sua." Mirania olhou para Edward e abaixou a cabeça.

Edward atendendo ao seu pedido silencioso soltou a mão de Anne que levantou os olhos para Mirania e seguiu ao encontro dela. Seth voltou à forma humana, arrumou alguma roupa e foi para o lado de Edward.

-"O que aconteceu?" Seth perguntou baixinho.

-"Essa é Mirania. Ela tem o poder de controlar o corpo e a mente de outras pessoas, mas existe uma distância limite e é preciso muito tempo de concentração. Esses aparelhos a ajudaram a superar isso e com isso ela conseguiu controlar a Anne mesmo a tantos quilômetros de distancia, foi assim que ela usou as habilidades da Anne."

-"Habilidades?"

-"A Anne não é uma humana comum. Ela nasceu da união de um vampiro e uma meio – vampira. Normalmente isso não seria possível mas a mão dela tinha algo como um dom para dar a luz. Era como se nada no mundo, nem o veneno de vampiro nas veias dela pudesse impedi-la de dar a luz a uma criança se esse fosse o desejo dela. Foi assim que a Anne nasceu. Mas existiram conseqüências. O corpo da Anne não suporta os poderes dos vampiros, usá-los por muito tempo pode exauri-la demais e até matá-la por que ela não tem a proteção que nós possuímos. Em corpo ela é uma humana mas tem a imortalidade e a força de um vampiro. Ela é como uma boneca de porcelana com uma arma nas mãos. Se ela atirar vai se despedaçar."

Anne agora estava diante de Mirania que ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa. Elas ficaram paradas por algum tempo até que Mirania levantou a cabeça. No momento em que seus olhos se encontraram Anne começou a chorar. As lagrimas caiam compulsivamente e ela não fazia nada para afastá-las. Então veio o primeiro golpe. Anne usou o braço não quebrado e deu um tapa no rosto de Mirania. Anne não tinha muita força sobrando então foi o máximo que ela conseguiu fazer.

Todos esperavam por mais algum golpe, mas Anne olhou para Mirania por mais alguns momentos e então olhou em volta com os olhos brilhantes, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um sono longo e encarou Mirania novamente.

-"Por quê? Por que não me matou?" Anne perguntou ainda chorando e olhando nos olhos de Mirania.

-"Por que eu não ia te deixar sozinha" Mirania respondeu.


	21. Chapter 21

Depois que vi Mirania arrancando a cabeça da minha mãe tudo escureceu. Gritos que eu não reconhecia preenchiam a minha cabeça. Eu senti que estava ficando louca. Comecei a gritar de volta, antes eram apenas gritos comuns, mas antes que eu me desse conta gritava nomes, na verdade um nome: Seth. Eu não sei por que, mas em algum momento, para mim, ele era o único a quem eu queria ver. Não importava se eu tivesse trocados umas duas ou três palavras com ele ou se eu só o conhecesse pelas lembranças da Renesmee, só queria ele ali para me ajudar e me confortar como da ultima vez. Senti que se ele estivesse ali tudo poderia dar certo. Queria ver o rosto dele, como naquela noite, dizendo que estava tudo bem, que eu não tinha feito nada de ruim, que ele ia me ajudar, mas ele não viria. Por mais que eu desejasse não poderia pedir que ele abandonasse a família dele e viesse ajudar uma estranha. Esse negócio de imprintin é como se apaixonar não¿ Então porque ele ariscaria a vida por uma paixonite¿ Por mais que os meus sentimentos por ele sejam maiores agora, não faria um pedido tão egoísta a ele apenas por não ter coragem de enfrentar meus medos sozinha.

Sinto que gritei até minha garganta sangrar. Agora eu não ouço som algum e nem vejo nada. Sinto que estou flutuando. Voando¿ Ou talvez dentro d'água¿ Não sei. Meu corpo está leve, mas meu peito dói. Está muito pesado. Será que se eu abrir os olhos vou poder ver alguma coisa¿ Seria bom abrir os olhos e perceber que foi tudo um sonho, que todo o sofrimento e a tristeza foram uma ilusão. Mas eu poderia preservar os momentos bons não é¿ Poderia lembrar-me das pessoas que conheci durante o sonho não é¿ Eu não quero esquecer, não novamente. Não quero esquecê-los. Nunca. Se eu não abrir meus olhos vai ficar tudo bem. Vou ficar assim para sempre, vendo os rostos deles. Desse jeito vai ficar tudo bem não é¿ Assim não vou esquecer-me desse sonho tão lindo.

* * *

Ah! O que foi isso¿ Esse solavanco. Estou caindo¿ Ou afundando¿ Onde eu estou¿ Eu não posso abrir os olhos, mas se eu não abrir não sei o que pode acontecer! O que eu faço¿

-"_Ei! Acorda!"_

Hã¿ Quem falou¿ Será que está caindo comigo¿ Mas como pode falar¿ Essa sensação... eu não estou caindo, mas parece que flutuo... Então essa pessoa está caído comigo¿ Mas que fala em queda livre desse jeito¿ Eu deveria responder¿ Mas minha garganta está tão seca e eu não quero abrir os olhos. Meu corpo está tão mole também.

-"_Eu mandei acordar mané! Ficou surda agora é idiota¿"_

O que¿ Quem essa pessoa acha que é¿ Nunca vi tanta falta de educação e ainda mais em uma situação com essa!

-"Escuta aqui quem você pensa que é¿". Droga! Eu abri os olhos. Mas porque mesmo que eu não podia abrir¿

-"Isso lá é jeito de falar com a sua colega de quarto hein¿"

Quem gritou comigo nessa voz tão irritada foi essa moça é¿ Mas ela... Eu a conheço. Que história é essa de colega de quarto¿ Deve ser piada.

_-"_Hei. Eu conheço você não é¿" Eu perguntei a ela. Ela tinha os cabelos ruivos compridos e perfeitamente ondulados. A pele era branca como cal e os olhos vermelhos como sangue.

-"Nossa que falta de educação! To com você há tanto tempo e você se esquece de mim¿"

-"Há tanto tempo¿" Como assim¿ Ela só apareceu há uns dois segundos.

-"Desculpe, mas como é o seu nome¿" Eu perguntei me levantando.

-"Meu nome é...", mas quando ela me disse não consegui escutar, as vozes gritando na minha cabeça voltaram e me ensurdeceram novamente. Agora a queda parou. Senti que só estava parada no ar. Como se tivesse congelado meu corpo ali.

-"O que¿ Eu não ouvi¿ Você sabe o que está acontecendo aqui¿" Eu tentei gritar mais alto que as vozes, mas não consegui. A moça disse o nome novamente, mas ela não parecia ouvir as vozes. Enquanto eu tampava meus ouvidos e gritava ela parecia perfeitamente calma.

-"Eu não consigo ouvir!" Eu gritei apontando para os ouvidos, mas ela não pareceu notar.

As vozes foram ficando mais altas e eu não agüentava mais. A moça veio andando calmamente até mim. Não sei quando nós aterrissamos, mas ela deve ter percebido o barulho e veio falar perto do meu ouvido. Virei o rosto como ouvido na direção dela para escutar, mas ela não disse uma palavra ela simplesmente me deu um soco! Um bem dolorido por sinal! Eu me espatifei no chão!

-"Mas o que é isso¿ Qual o seu problema hein¿!¿" Minha boca estava sangrando e acho que perdi um dente!

-"Meu problema é a sua covardia!" Ela disse agarrando a gola da minha roupa. "Você fica se fazendo de coitada e não quer ouvir a verdade! Você me enoja!" Ela me largou no chão e começou a se afastar.

-"Ei volta aqui! Eu não vou aceitar que você fale assim comigo Mirania!"

-"Mirania¿ Então esse é o nome dela, mas como eu...¿" Então eu senti voltar, minha cabeça começou a encher como uma cachoeira desabando sobre um pequeno copo. Tudo era um borrão, mas fazia perfeito sentido, estava tudo lá desde quando eu nasci, a morte dos meus pais, o meu seqüestro, a casa dos Cullens, os vampiros, os lobisomens, a viagem a Itália, tudo até o momento em que me colocaram no tanque.

-"Mirania... Você ainda acha que tem o direito de estar aqui¿" eu perguntei sentindo a raiva tomar conta do meu corpo novamente. Era assassina dos meus pais que estava a minha frente agora, não poderia mais contar com a ajuda dela em nenhuma circunstância.

-"Olha só até parece muito corajosa agora com esse olhar de malvada. Mas uma ignorante não pode ser levada a sério.", ela respondeu séria.

-"Você assassinou meus pais e volta para tirar sarro de mim¿ Acha vai ficar tudo bem porque me ajudou um pouco¿Hein!¿!" eu queria bater nela até que toda a minha raiva se acalmasse.

-"Você sempre foi assim não é¿ Desde que eu comecei a investigar a sua família eu percebi. Você só vê o que quer e só acredita nas próprias palavras. Você não consegue enxergar o que os outros fazem por você, você só tira suas conclusões e decide que são as certas. E mesmo depois do procedimento você continuou assim com os Cullens. Eles fizeram tanto por você, mas nem por um segundo você confiou que eles viriam por você, mesmo quando ouviu sobre os invasores. Por que você não se permite acreditar¿ É por que não conseguia fazer amigos duradouros¿ Ou porque sempre teve de mentir para eles¿ Porque mesmo chamando por eles não consegue acreditar que vão te ajudar¿"

-"Você não tem o direito de me julgar! Você também desistiu e pretendia se matar quando saísse do meu corpo não é¿"

-"C-Como você..."

-"Eu notei quando você assumiu meu corpo. Você estava dizendo adeus a tudo! Também não acreditava em si mesma!"

Mirania hesitou por alguns segundos desviando o olhar de mim por um momento.

-"Talvez você tenha razão." ela disse, "Eu admito que, por um momento deixei de tentar, mas eu voltei e só consegui chegar até você por que acreditei que você era melhor que eu! Eu sei que você consegue entender, mas tem medo de enfrentar as dificuldades. Tem medo de perder o que é importante."

-"Eu já perdi. Naquela noite tudo já..."

-"Não seja tola! Você superou isso e consegui seguir em frente não vê¿ Mesmo agora eu sinto que você chama por aquele garoto lobisomem e pelos outros Cullens. Você só está com medo de enfrentar eles, tem medo de ser rejeitada! Mas se você não falar o que sente como eles poderiam entender que você os ama e que quer estar ao lado deles¿"

Eu já não podia responder. Porque tudo que ela dizia era verdade. Eu tinha medo, sempre tive. Nunca consegui dizer nem aos meus pais o que realmente eu sentia. Que estava com medo de viver para sempre e ficar sozinha, não se capaz de ter amigos ou amar. Mas Mirania conseguia enxergar tudo isso.

-"Mas eu não posso simplesmente acreditar em você assim. Você assassinou meus pais! Foi você que tirou minha família de mim você..."

-"Abra seus olhos! Você não pode ter acreditado naquilo!"

-"H-Hã¿"

-"Suas memórias foram manipuladas."

-"C-Como assim que...", antes que eu pudesse tentar entender o chão sobre nós começou a estremecer. Parecia um terremoto, as paredes brancas estavam caindo, mas não havia céu sobre elas, só um vazio escuro.

-"O que está acontecendo¿ A gente vai cair¿ Hey Mirania!"

-"Calma, você precisa se concentrar e abrir os olhos. Se você não fizer isso agora vai estar tudo acabado."

-"Mas eu já estou com eles abertos! Eu não entendo!"

-"Ainda estamos na sua mente, mas o que o _testa _colocou no seu corpo está bloqueando os seus movimentos, se você não conseguir se mexer nunca vai vê-los novamente." Logo depois de falar o solo sobre os pés de Mirania desmoronaram e ela caiu no vazio que nos cercava.

-"NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR PARA TRÁS! MIRANIAAAA!"

Eu tentei me levantar e ir atrás dela, mas meu corpo estava preso no chão. Agora não havia escapatória. Só faltavam alguns centímetros até que o chão sobre mim caísse. Eu tentei me debater, mas as correntes me apertavam cada vez mais e o chão parecia que ia ceder a qualquer momento. Eu gritei com todo o meu fôlego esperando que alguém me ouvisse. Por alguns segundos não houve resposta e então eu ouvi meu nome. Tinha alguém chamando meu nome! Eu me debati mais e mais. Os meus pés já estavam pendurados, mas eu continuei. Estavam me chamando, alguém me ouviu! Eu continuei até que finalmente conseguir quebrar as correntes e me levantei poucos segundos antes do chão ceder e corri para outra ponta da sala. À medida que corria eu conseguia ver. Uma porta. Tinha uma porta a minha frente. Provavelmente era a única saída. O chão caía mais rápido como se tentasse me deter. Por um momento tudo parecia acabado, eu sentir meu corpo cair e a porta a minha frente lentamente ficava mais longe. Eu estendi minhas mãos para ela e, como se surgido do nada, uma mão quente segurou a minha e me puxou para frente fazendo com que eu passe direto pela porta. Meu corpo pousou suave no chão e quando eu olhei para trás eu vi o rosto da minha mãe. Foi ela que segurou minha mão. Ela tinha um sorriso tão bonito. Não acredito que eu tinha esquecido.

-"M-Mãe..." eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, só de olhar o rosto dela novamente, aqueles olhos cálidos e carinhosos que sempre estavam me olhando e me confortando, eu não conseguia acreditar que os veria novamente.

Minha mão sorriu para mim. Eu senti o sol me preencher, não, nem mesmo o sol poderia aquecer meu coração daquele jeito maravilhoso. Ela abriu os braços para mim e eu só pude me levantar cambaleando para abraçá-la. "E-Eu senti t-tanto a sua f-f-falta mãe" eu disse soluçando.

- "Você ficou tão bonita. E cresceu tanto." ela disse na voz gentil e delicada que ainda deixava o meu peito quente. "Ah que saudades do meu anjo."

-"Eu também senti sua falta", levantei a cabeça e olhei para o rosto dela. Estava mais reluzente do que eu me lembrava. Os cabelos castanhos dela estavam lidos e brilhosos como sempre. Ela dizia que tínhamos os mesmos olhos, mas eu não poderia olhar tão docemente para alguém como ela.

-"Como você está aqui¿", eu perguntei querendo ouvir a voz dela.

-"Eu nunca deixei você querida, nem eu nem seu pai" ela disse.

-"Ele também está aqui¿" eu perguntei esperançosa de vê-lo novamente.

-"No momento só eu pude vir, mas mesmo que não o veja não significa que não está aqui. Não pode sentir¿ O quanto ele sente sua falta também¿"

Eu fechei os olhos por um momento e senti. Ouvi meu coração bater num ritmo meio acelerado agora, mas ainda assim ritmado. Então no curto segundo do fechar e abrir de olhos senti ele, pensando bem agora, acho que até vi o rosto dele.

- "Hum...", eu respondi sorrindo. "Eu sinto."

- "Estamos com você então você pode continuar agora querida, volte para quem seu coração deseja estar" ela disse me abraçando forte por um momento e depois me afastado para olhar meu rosto.

-"Não! Eu quero ficar com você! Não vou me separar de você nunca mais! Vou ficar aqui com você!" Eu estava nervosa, não queria deixar minha mão novamente!

-"Ah queria, eu gostaria disso também, mas você tem outras coisas a fazer não é¿ Algo que só você pode terminar"

-"Mas mãe eu..."

-"Eu sei que você vai fazer o que é certo querida. Eu já te disse antes não foi¿ A coragem não significa a ausência do medo. Se você não teme por algo não pode fazer o melhor para protegê-lo."

-"Eu sei."

-"Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar você. Eu acredito em você querida, sei que você pode seguir em frente. Você precisa daquelas pessoas agora, elas são importantes para você, então cuide bem delas, eu e seu pai vamos sempre olhar por você."

-"Mãe!"

-"Sim querida¿"

-"Me desculpe. Eu não queria gritar com você naquele dia. Eu te amo! Te amo! Para sempre!"

-"Eu também queria, para todo o sempre.". Ela deu um beijo cálido e maravilhoso na minha testa. Foi como se todos os temores desaparecessem e quando eu abri os olhos o rosto de Mirania estava a minha frente.

* * *

-"Porque você não me matou¿" Eu perguntei com lágrimas nos olhos me perguntando o porquê dela não ter tentado me matar quando eu a esmaguei na minha mente ou quando eu mesma senti esse desejo.

-"Por que eu não ia deixar você sozinha." Ela respondeu com um sorriso doce e brilhante digno de um anjo. Eu pude sentir. Minha mãe também sorria. Em algum lugar.


End file.
